Le monde en Black
by kedavra666
Summary: Cinq ans plus tôt, James et Lily Potter mourraient, et Sirius obtenait la garde du jeune Harry Potter. Alors que celui-ci entre à l'école, une jeune femme refait son apparition dans la vie du duo. Lui permettront-ils d'en faire partie?
1. Life in Black

Life in Black – Lundi le 2 septembre 1985

Sirius Black poussa doucement la porte de son appartement, éloignant du bout du pied une peluche en forme de canari qui avait été abandonnée là, à son départ la veille. Il déposa son sac sur la table de l'entrée et accrocha sa clef sur le crochet installé à cet effet. Il enleva ses souliers sans même se pencher et les jeta dans la penderie. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant son filleul, Harry Potter, qui était au téléphone, tout sérieux du haut de ses cinq ans.

« C'est Harry, je dois parler à Joe s'il vous plait. »

Le petit garçon attendit quelques secondes, puis reprit.

« Bonjour Joe c'est Harry. Tonton Remus il est très malade et il ne pourra pas travailler aujourd'hui. Bonne journée Joe! »

Et Harry raccrocha. Il se tourna alors et vit Sirius, vers qui il courut et dont il encercla la taille, alors que son parrain lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« Sirius! »

« Hey bonhomme! Tu as bien dormi? »

Toujours contre son oncle, le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Oncle Remus a été malade cette nuit? » demanda Sirius.

À ce moment, Harry se décolla de son oncle, qui en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'appuyer sur sa hanche.

« J'ai regardé dehors et c'était pas la pleine lune. Mais il se battait comme durant les pleines lunes, et il grognait vraiment très fort. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il eu une attaque cette nuit? Remus s'était-il battu? Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire et cogna deux coups secs avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Remus est-ce que ça… oh putain! »

Il ferma la porte après avoir aperçu sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, qui était assise à califourchon sur le jeune homme et dont le mouvement de bassin laissait peu de place à l'interprétation des activités qui se déroulaient dans la pièce.

« Sirius, putain! » hurla Remus depuis la chambre.

« Désolé, je… »

« Sirius, pourquoi Dora et Moony ils sont nus? » demanda Harry.

« Euh, gamin, c'est… »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Tonks, qui avait revêtu une culotte rose et un vieux chandail des Bee Gees de Remus, le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, il faisait très chaud cette nuit dans la chambre de ton oncle, c'est tout, mon chéri. Tu veux manger des pancakes pour ton premier jour d'école? »

« Oui! »

Sirius les regarda disparaître dans la cuisine, et retourna son attention vers Remus, qui avait enfilé un pantalon.

« Désolé, Remus, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu essaies de te venger de toutes les fois où je t'ai surpris avec McKinnon dans le dortoir à Poudlard? »

Sirius eut un sourire. Il se rappelait très bien des après-midis passés, en sixième et en septième année, avec la jeune fille dans les placards à balais, les salles de classe vide et leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées de l'esprit, puis se tourna vers Remus.

« Alors… Dora? »

Remus eut un léger sourire.

« On n'avait pas planifié qu'elle passe la nuit ici. »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

« Depuis quand? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« On se fréquente depuis le début de l'été. »

Remus détacha finalement son regard de Sirius et poussa un juron en regardant le cadran sur sa table de chevet.

« Merde, je vais être en retard… » murmura-t-il en se levant.

« Pas la peine, Harry a déjà appelé Joe pour lui dire que tu n'irais pas travailler. »

Remus poussa un juron. Au même moment, l'alarme incendie se fit entendre. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre et se dirigèrent en courant vers la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Tonks, qui avait jeté une poêle calcinée dans l'évier et la remplissait d'eau. Harry était derrière elle, sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tout va bien? » demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'Harry.

« Oui, tout va bien… L'appart est toujours intact, non? » blagua Tonks.

« Non, ça ne va pas! » rétorqua Harry. « Il n'y a pas de pancakes! »

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« Et si on allait se chercher une brioche ou quelque chose du genre au café de la rue d'à côté? » proposa-t-il.

« Bonne idée. » répliqua Remus. « Harry, va t'habiller et chercher tes affaires, on ira à l'école tout de suite après. »

Harry poussa un cri de joie et courut vers sa chambre, imité par les trois adultes. Sirius en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir enlevé sa chemise et sa cravate et les avoir remplacés par un vieux chandail noir et des lunettes fumées. Il trouva Remus et Tonks dans le hall, s'embrassant, étroitement enlacés. Il signala sa présence d'un petit toussotement, ce qui les sépara, visiblement à regret.

« Je dois y aller » annonça Tonks. « Souhaitez une bonne première journée d'école à Harry pour moi. »

Et, après un dernier baiser à Remus, elle passa la porte.

Le trajet à pied jusqu'au restaurant, puis jusqu'à l'école d'Harry, se passa agréablement, ponctué par de nombreuses questions de la part d'Harry (« Est-ce que je vais apprendre à lire? Et à écrire? Et à faire des dessins? Et à faire du gâteau au chocolat? »). Ils arrivèrent enfin, une fois la brioche mangée mais Sirius sirotant toujours son café d'une taille inhumaine.

Remus adressa un sourire à la secrétaire, qui les attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

« Nom de l'enfant? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de la liste.

« Potter. Harry Potter. » annonça Sirius.

La vieille dame leva les yeux et dévisagea l'enfant. Harry, visiblement inquiet, lança un regard à Sirius.

« Est-ce… est-ce que je suis sur la liste? Est-ce qu'on s'est trompé d'école? »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et se tourna vers la dame.

« Madame, mon filleul se trouve-t-il sur votre liste? »

La dame secoua rapidement la tête et regarda sa liste.

« Bien sûr. Salle 3. Au deuxième étage. »

« Merci. »

Harry prit la main de Sirius et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Sirius la serra un peu plus en la sentant moite contre la sienne. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte, et Remus posa la main sur la poignée.

« Tu es prêt, bonhomme? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, et ils ouvrirent la porte.

Sirius resta figer sur place, et pour peu, on aurait cru qu'il eut été pétrifié. Devant lui se tenait Marlene McKinnon, vêtue d'une robe rouge, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses souliers à petits talons noirs accentuant le galbe de ses fesses.

« Sirius, on entre? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Sirius remarqua à peine Remus le dévisager avec inquiétude alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Il sentit la main d'Harry quitter la sienne et se plonger dans son sac, d'où il sortit une pomme.

« C'est pour vous, madame la professeure. »

Sirius sortit de sa stupeur en voyant Marlene sourire à Harry et passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, mon chéri. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Harry Potter. »

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. Moi, c'est Miss Marlene. Tiens, tu vois là-bas, il y a une place entre Ron et Hermione. »

Harry se dirigea en courant vers le siège qui lui était assignée. Marlene se tourna ensuite vers eux.

« Les parents sont invités à rester jusqu'à la récréation de dix heures, si vous le souhaitez. »

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis sur une petite chaise de plastique orange, et, s'il était honnête, Sirius pouvait affirmer ne rien avoir entendu des deux heures et demie qui suivirent, et il comptait bien sur Remus pour les lui résumer une fois de retour à l'appartement. Sirius ne pouvait que se concentrer sur la jeune femme.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à la gare de King's Cross, une fois arrivée à Londres après leur septième année. Ils avaient passé tout le trajet dans le PoudlardExpress à jouer à la bataille explosive avec Lily, Mary MacDonald et les Maraudeurs, et ils avaient vécu des adieux déchirants, dignes d'un mauvais film dramatique, lorsque, plutôt que de venir prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec eux, elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle prenait un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport et qu'elle passerait l'année suivante au Pakistan, à enseigner les rudiments de magies élémentaires aux jeunes filles de la campagne.

Ils avaient correspondu pendant la première année. Puis Sirius avait cessé d'écrire tant il avait été pris avec les funérailles de Mr et Mrs Potter. L'Ordre du Phoenix. Les missions. Les filles. La mort de James et Lily. Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle mettait en place un programme d'apprentissage de la lecture chez les enfants du sud du Pakistan.

La cloche sonna rapidement la récréation, et les enfants quittèrent la salle en courant, Sirius se promettant de ne pas tenir rigueur à Harry qui ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil en entendant Ron Weasley parler de Quidditch. Remus et lui se mirent en file pour parler à Marlene, et ils entendirent pendant quelques minutes les craintes de Mr et Mrs Granger quant à la qualité du programme, puis ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle.

« Salut. » murmura Sirius.

Elle lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle serra ensuite Remus dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu? Et le Pakistan, c'était comment? » demanda Remus.

« C'était sympa, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Tu aurais adoré, les jeunes sont d'une vivacité d'esprit… » fit-elle.

« Depuis quand es-tu revenue au pays? » questionna Sirius.

« Deux mois environ. Mon père m'a convaincu après un voyage à New Delhi. »

Remus la dévisagea.

« New Delhi se trouve en Inde, non? »

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Oui, je vivais en Inde depuis deux ans quand mon père est venu nous visité. Mon petit copain avait eu une promotion à Mumbai. ».

Sirius décida de feindre d'ignorer les couteaux qui lui transperçaient l'estomac. Bien sûr. Les femmes comme Marlene McKinnon ne restaient pas seules bien longtemps, ça aurait été du gâchis…

« Tu pourrais venir prendre un verre à l'appartement ce soir? » proposa Sirius. « Tu peux inviter ton copain si tu veux. »

« Oh. »

Marlene eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Je ne suis plus avec ce mec, Sirius, si c'était ta façon très subtile de me demander si je suis célibataire. »

Mais son sourire se fit plus doux.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

La cloche sonna de nouveau.

« Je vous verrai quand vous reviendrai chercher Harry, alors? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'école. Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence avant que Remus ne se décide à sortir Sirius de ses pensées.

« Alors… c'était Marlene. »

« Effectivement. »

« Elle est toujours aussi jolie. »

« Effectivement. »

« Ça va aller? »

Sirius soupira et donna un coup de pied à un caillou imaginaire.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non? »

Il regarda sa montre et soupira en voyant l'heure.

« Je dois y aller, Kate m'attend. On se revoit à quinze heures? »

Remus hocha la tête avant que Sirius ne transplane.

Kate's Proposal

Sirius se retrouva instantanément devant une petite bâtisse brune du centre de Londres, et malgré les nombreux passants, personne ne sembla se demander d'où il était arrivé. Il poussa rapidement la porte et fit de grandes enjambées vers la femme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

« Désolée, Kate, c'était la première journée d'Harry à l'école. »

Les bras croisés, Kate lui tendit une joue, sur laquelle il déposa une bise rapide.

« Les autres ne sont pas là? »

« Mais bien sûr que non, je savais que c'était la première journée du gamin et que tu serais en retard. Et je devais te parler. »

« Si c'est pour cet autre connard qui a mis sa main sur le cul de Carla, je te jure que quoique tu dises… »

« Mais bien sûr que non, si ça avait été moi, il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant. La prochaine fois, assure-toi seulement qu'il reste reconnaissable pour qu'il soit fiché correctement. »

Sirius sourit.

« De quoi devais-tu me parler? »

Kate sourit.

« Asseyons-nous et sers-nous à boire, veux-tu? »

Sirius hocha la tête et passa derrière le bar alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des tabourets.

« Que veux-tu boire? » demanda-t-il.

« Un mimosa, s'il te plait. »

« Il n'est pas un peu tôt? »

« Il est midi quelque part dans le monde, mon chéri. »

Sirius sourit et sortit une flûte.

« Je suis étonné qu'il nous reste du champagne après la soirée d'hier. »

« Ces fêtes d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille… Je te jure, je ne sais plus où va le monde. »

« Tu n'as pas eu d'enterrement de jeune fille avant de te marier à Harold? »

« Oh pitié, j'étais enceinte de six mois quand je me suis mariée à Harold. Deux copines m'ont amenées à Manchester quand je me suis mariée à Andréas. Nous avons bu une bouteille de whisky dans notre chambre d'hôtel. »

« Ta vie semble être palpitante à tout niveau. »

« Sirius, qu'aie-je dit sur le sarcasme? »

« Que ce n'était vraiment pas très sexy? »

« Exactement. Tais-toi et sers-moi ce verre. »

Sirius fit comme il lui était indiqué, et poussa la flûte vers sa patronne.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler? » demanda-t-il.

« Sers-toi à boire d'abord. »

Sirius hocha la tête, prit un verre et se servit un whisky, puis alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Sirius.

Sa patronne lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu sais que je me fais vieille? »

« À peine. » rétorqua-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius s'attarda à la regarder. La racine de sa crinière blonde était grise depuis quelques jours. Des rides pointaient aux coins de ses yeux et à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Flagorneur. Je ne suis plus capable de vivre la nuit. Je mets trois jours à me remettre quand je viens travailler. »

« Alors reste à la maison et passe tes journées à boire ou à baiser avec Matt. » déclara-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

Kate sourit.

« Sirius, j'aurai soixante-dix ans en juin. Je veux vendre le bar d'ici là. »

Sirius déposa brutalement son verre.

« Quoi? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout va bien se passer. »

« Mais… »

Sirius se tut. Non, tout ne se passerait pas bien. Lorsque James était mort, il avait passé un an à vagabonder. À s'occuper d'Harry. À boire le double de son poids en alcool tous les mois. À se battre à la sortie des bars. Après un an, il avait été invité par le professeur McGonnagall à commémorer la mort de ses meilleurs amis, où celle-ci lui avait présenté une de ses anciennes camarades de classe, Kare Bucks. Celle-ci avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile, lui avait montré les bases de la tenue d'un bar, et en avait peu à peu fait son homme de confiance. Si elle vendait, et que le nouveau propriétaire n'était pas aussi accommodant qu'elle sur les horaires, ou qu'il le détestait, ou…

« Tout se passera bien mon chéri. Puisque ce sera toi qui prendra la relève. »

Sirius la dévisagea.

« Quoi? »

« Tes idées sont bonnes. Tu t'impliques sans compter les heures. Et franchement, à qui d'autre pourrais-je faire confiance pour s'occuper de mon bébé. »

Sirius sourit.

« Tu me laisses y réfléchir. »

Elle sourit, puis cala son mimosa.

« Bien sûr. Fais semblant d'y penser. Tu reviendras d'ici la fin de la semaine en me suppliant de te le laisser avant même mon anniversaire. »

Sirius sourit. La porte s'ouvrit alors et trois membres du personnel entrèrent. Il se leva rapidement et, après une dernière bise sur la joue de Kate, il se joignit à eux pour faire l'inventaire.

Beer at home

Sirius se retrouva en compagnie des autres parents dans le hall de l'école. Il discuta avec Molly Weasley, et avec les Granger qu'il se rappelait avoir vu le matin. Il discutait avec eux de l'éventualité d'un rendez-vous de nettoyage pour Harry dans le mois à venir lorsque Marlene apparut, tenant deux enfants par la main et suivie du reste de la classe. Elle adressa un sourire aux élèves, et annonça :

« Je vous souhaite une belle soirée, les amis. On se revoit demain matin. »

Puis le reste se perdit dans un intense brouhaha alors que les enfants retournaient vers leurs parents. Sirius attrapa Harry au vol alors qu'il sautait de la troisième marche des escaliers.

« Alors, bonhomme, ta journée? »

« C'était trop cool! On a appris le nom de tout le monde, et le nom des couleurs de cheveux, et on a tous écrit notre nom en faisant des dessins autour et moi j'ai dessiné des balais et du Quidditch et Padfoot et Moony. »

« Woah, c'était une journée occupée! » s'exclama Sirius en le déposant au sol et en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Et Ron m'a invité à dormir chez lui samedi, je peux, dis? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. On en parlera avec Remus, d'accord? »

Il adressa un signe de la tête aux Granger qui quittaient l'école, et adressa un sourire à Marlene, qui discutait avec les Malfoy.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend? » chuchota Harry.

« Et bien, vois-tu, » rétorqua Sirius sur le même ton, « Miss Marlene est une ancienne camarade d'école de Remus et moi, donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, elle viendrait à l'appartement ce soir. »

« D'accord, Miss Marlene, elle est cool. »

Sirius lui sourit. Il lui semblait que les Malfoy avaient beaucoup de questions pour une première journée d'école, mais avec force de persuasion de la part de Marlene et la réalisation par les Malfoy qu'ils étaient seuls avec Sirius, ils finirent par quitter le hall. Sirius s'approcha alors d'elle et elle lui sourit finalement.

« Je suis contente de te revoir. »

Il lui sourit.

« Tu es prête? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et Harry lui prit la main.

« On va transplaner, il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur, Miss Marlene. » annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Marlene cacha son rire et hocha la tête avec un air sérieux. Sirius sourit, posa sa main discrètement sur son épaule et les fit transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'appartement. Sans délicatesse, Harry jeta ses souliers contre le mur et courut dans la cuisine en appelant Remus. Sirius soupira, reprit les souliers du garçon et les rangea à l'endroit qui leur était attitré, puis fit de même avec les siens. Il attarda quelques instants son regard sur les reins de Marlene, qui s'était légèrement courbée pour détacher ses souliers.

« En train d'admirer la vue, Sirius? » le taquina-t-elle sans le regarder.

Sirius sourit.

« Rien que je n'aie déjà vu. » rétorqua-t-il.

Marlene secoua la tête et passa devant lui. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la cuisine, et sourit en la sentant frissonner. Il laissa sa main tomber lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Remus tenait Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche alors que l'enfant lui racontait sa journée.

« On a dessiné plein de dessin et j'ai fait un dessin de toi et de Tonks mais je ne savais pas quelle couleur était ses cheveux quand j'ai fait le dessin et donc je les ai dessinés de toutes les couleurs et ensuite j'ai fait un dessin de Sirius et moi et de la moto et ensuite j'ai mangé une pomme et… »

« Dis donc, tu as eu une journée occupée, bonhomme! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Oh oui! Mais c'était super méga sympa! »

Remus déposa Harry sur le sol, et celui-ci se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je peux aller jouer avec ma piste de Quidditch? »

« Bien sûr. On t'appellera quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Harry sortit de la cuisine en courant. Remus s'approcha du réfrigérateur et en sortit trois bouteilles.

« Bières? » proposa-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête et en prit une, qu'il déboucha et donna à Marlene. Il en prit ensuite une pour lui et ils s'assirent à table.

« Ta copine n'est pas là? » demanda Marlene en se tournant vers Remus.

« Elle faisait des heures supplémentaires. Elle devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la soirée. »

Elle sourit.

« Et toi, Sirius? »

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière.

« Moi quoi? »

« Pas de petite copine qui va arriver à l'improviste pour nous faire une scène de ménage? »

Sirius sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Personne ne reste assez longtemps dans la vie de Sirius Black pour mériter un tel titre. »

« Tu veux dire que personne n'entre dans la vie de Sirius Black, point, non? » rétorqua Remus.

Sirius lui jeta un regard assassin alors que Marlene éclatait de rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ce soir? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers eux.

« Lancer pique sur pique à Sirius? » proposa Marlene.

« Non, nous devrions aller au bar. Ce n'était pas votre truc, avant, sortir, danser… »

 _Baiser_ , pensa Sirius alors que Marlene se tournait vers lui.

« C'est une bonne idée. Ne me dis pas que vous êtes devenu tellement alcoolo que lorsque vous parlez 'du' bar, vous savez immédiatement lequel c'est? »

« Non, je… »

 _Putain_ , pensa Sirius. Il n'avait jamais eu honte du métier qu'il avait choisi. Il était doué pour ce qu'il faisait. Il était tellement doué qu'on lui avait proposé l'affaire, et qu'il en ferait sans doute un succès s'il ne s'auto-sabotait pas.

« Je suis barman dans un bar pas très loin d'ici. »

Marlene lui sourit.

« Peut-être que tu ne veux pas y passer ton jour de congé non plus? »

Sirius lui sourit. Il se rappelait des soirées organisées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou encore aux Trois Balais. L'idée de coller le corps de Marlene une fois de plus contre le sien était loin de lui déplaire.

« Au contraire. Je pense que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de sortir et de se changer les idées. »

Le dîner se passa mieux que Sirius ne l'eut imaginé. Marlene raconta plusieurs histoires sur Lily à Harry, sur lesquelles Remus et Sirius renchérirent avec des histoires sur James. À quelques reprises durant le repas, Sirius sentit la main de Marlene remonter discrètement le long de sa cuisse, comme elle en avait l'habitude autrefois, mais s'abstint de gestes plus poussés.

Un peu avant vingt-deux heures, Sirius transporta un Harry à moitié endormi chez Andromeda, qui soupira, mais prit l'enfant avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, Remus était dans le salon et regardait le journal télévisé.

« Marlene est partie? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh non. Dora est arrivée et a décidé qu'elles seraient les meilleures amies du monde. Elle a trouvé sa chemise moche et est sûre qu'elle en a une qui est propre quelque part qui lui fera. Donc, je te suggère d'aller te changer. Elle m'a fait mettre une chemise, et il est or de question que je sois le seul à être habillé comme un con ce soir. »

Sirius soupira et se dirigea malgré tout vers sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise noire. Il rejoignit ensuite Remus dans le salon, et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Marlene et Tonks. Sirius enfila sa veste de cuir, et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Il laissa Remus et Tonks prendre les devants, et marcha quelques pas derrière eux avec Marlene.

« Ils ont l'air heureux. » fit Marlene sur le ton de la conversation.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Sérieusement… J'ai peut-être perdu les pédales quand James et Lily sont morts, mais lui… Je l'ai retrouvé complètement saoul à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est grâce à Harry qu'il a repris le dessus. Putain, c'est grâce à Harry que _j'ai_ repris le dessus. »

« C'est un gamin génial. »

Sirius sourit.

« Totalement. Il serait content de te l'entendre dire. »

Sirius salua d'un signe de la tête le gardien de sécurité à l'entrée du bar et ouvrit la porte, faisant passer Marlene devant lui. L'odeur de fumée et la musique trop forte l'envahirent bientôt. Marlene fit un pas vers l'arrière, comme elle en avait autrefois l'habitude, mais Sirius posa sa main sur le creux de ses reins.

« Que veux-tu boire? »

Marlene sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« Quelle est la spécialité de la maison? » demanda-t-elle.

« De cracher dans le verre des clients chiants. »

Marlene éclata de rire.

« Vodka, comme avant? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main alors qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'au bar.

« Hey, Gemma! »

« Sirius! »

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et lui donna deux bises sonores sur les joues. Elle adressa un sourire et un rapide signe de la tête à Marlene.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon chéri? »

« Il reste une demie bouteille de vodka? »

« Bien sûr! »

La jeune femme se pencha sous le comptoir et en ressortie une demie bouteille.

« Marque-le sur ma liste. »

« Dans tes rêves! Et ne te laisse pas surprendre dans les chiottes à la baiser comme Mark avant-hier. »

« T'inquiète! »

À l'autre bout du comptoir, un homme donna un grand coup avec sa choppe.

« Elle vient, cette bière? » hurla-t-il.

Gemma soupira et, après un dernier soupir, partit. Sirius se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa deux verres.

« Santé! »

Marlene sourit et cala le verre. Sirius lui en resservit un, et ils arrivèrent bientôt au fond de la bouteille.

« Tu sais quoi? J'ai envie de danser! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la piste. Marlene se colla contre lui et commença à se frotter sur lui.

« Quand Remus parlait de nos sorties d'avant… » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Sirius sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

« Se saouler, danser… »

Elle posa les mains de Sirius sur ses fesses.

« Il a complètement oublié que je ne faisais tout ça que pour t'exciter, pour que tu me baises avant la fin de la soirée. »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, sans plus attendre, Sirius les fit transplaner dans son appartement.

The Day After Tomorrow

Ce fut un jet de lumière qui réveilla Sirius ce matin-là. Il poussa un grognement et frotta longuement ses mains sur ses yeux. Il sentit alors un poids sur son ventre et grogna à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil et soupira en voyant Marlene se tourner sur le ventre et lui sourire.

« Salut. » murmura-t-il.

Elle monta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement.

« Salut. » répondit-elle.

Sirius lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours habillée, et qu'il avait toujours ses jeans.

« Non, nous n'avons pas baisé. » confirma Marlene.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Quand j'ai voulu t'enlever ton pantalon, tu as dit qu'Harry pouvait entrer à tout moment. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je t'ai répété qu'il était chez Andromeda. »

Sirius sourit et la regarda se lever et renfiler son chandail.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, non? » avança-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard visiblement paniqué.

« Quoi? »

« Tu es la professeure d'Harry, moi son tuteur légal. »

 _Et je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ton départ il y a huit ans._

Marlene lui sourit.

« Tu as probablement raison. Je suis en retard, les enfants vont m'attendre. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Je… Il y a une réunion dans un mois avec les parents. Ça te dérange si c'est Remus qui se présente pour Harry? »

Sirius lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Merci. Bonne journée, Sirius. »

Marlene transplana. Sirius secoua la tête et se laissa retomber sur son lit.


	2. A Traitor's Funeral

**A Traitor's Funeral** – Samedi le 5 octobre 1985

Sirius resserra un peu son veston de cuir contre lui et accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher du Patronus qui trottinait devant Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Mauvais souvenirs? » demanda ce dernier.

Sirius eut un grognement.

Après la mort de James et Lily, on l'avait soupçonné de meurtre. Un oncle de James, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu chez les Potter, avait mentionné à quel point son neveu était proche de Sirius, et qu'il était certain que, si James avait eu à mettre sa confiance entre les mains de quelqu'un, c'était certainement entre les mains de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, et, accessoirement, l'ancien héritier de la dynastie Black.

On l'avait embarqué alors qu'il était chez Andromeda et Ted, Harry dans les bras. Andromeda avait insisté. Argumenté. Crié. Il n'avait passé qu'un week-end dans la section haute sécurité d'Azkaban, mais cela avait été suffisant pour lui causer des cauchemars quotidiens. En moins de trois jours, Andromeda lui avait eu un procès, l'avait innocenté, et avait réussi à exiger un fond monétaire important pour le dédommager.

« Les Détraqueurs ne s'approcheront pas de la chapelle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Sirius grogna de nouveau. Il se foutait bien de la chapelle, pour le moment, l'ombre décharnée qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrières eux l'emmerdait suffisamment.

« Combien de temps ça va durer? » demanda-t-il.

« Les funérailles? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Et bien… le Ministère veut que ça se fasse plutôt discrètement. On ne voudrait pas que ça tourne en culte du traître ou en rassemblement de Mangemorts. Mais sa mère était assez émotive. Je dirais donc quelque part entre quinze minutes et trois heures. »

Sirius soupira. Kingsley ouvrit la porte et le fit passer devant lui avant de refermer la porte, puis Sirius fit quelques pas dans l'allée centrale, avant de s'arrêter devant le cercueil. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, onze mois et vingt-quatre jours, il se retrouva devant Peter Pettigrew. Ou plutôt, le cadavre de Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius le regarda longuement. Le garçon blondinet, grassouillet et ricaneur avait laissé place à un homme émacié, aux traits tirés et au teint jaunâtre. S'il n'avait pas su qui se trouvait dans le cercueil, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'il s'était trompé de chapelle. Il entendit des sanglots et leva la tête.

À côté du cercueil se trouvait une petite femme rondouillarde, aux cheveux blancs bouclés, le dos voûté par le temps et les épreuves. Ses petites lunettes carrées étaient collées contre son nez, et elle serrait contre elle une veste de laine noire. Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour, Mrs. Pettigrew. »

Elle leva les yeux et ravala ses sanglots.

« Oh, je… bonjour, Sirius. »

Celui-ci lui sourit et lui serra la main.

« Toutes mes sympathies. »

Mrs Pettigrew éclata de nouveau en sanglots et serra Sirius dans ses bras.

« Je suis… je suis très contente de te voir, je… Peter aurait voulu te voir ici, il… il t'appréciait beaucoup… »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire triste. Comment dire à une mère en deuil qu'il se foutait complètement de l'opinion de son fils, et qu'il lui enfoncerait un Détraqueur dans le cul s'il en avait la chance?

« Je ne pense pas que… » commença Sirius.

« Oh non. Peter vous aimait beaucoup, toi, James et Remus. Vous étiez les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. »

Sirius vit son menton trembloter. Au même moment, le mage sorcier entra dans la salle. Ils se retournèrent vers lui. Le mage regarda dans la salle.

« Attendons-nous d'autres personnes? » demanda-t-il.

Mrs Pettigrew jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius.

« Remus viendra-t-il? Il a toujours été tellement calme, et il a été si gentil avec Peter tout au long de vos études à Poudlard, à l'aider avec ses devoirs et… »

« Remus avait d'autres obligations. Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Il serait venu, s'il avait pu se libérer. »

C'était un mensonge. Remus passait la journée chez Andromeda et Ted, avec Harry et Tonks. Il avait prévu de passer la journée à raconter à Harry toutes les blagues que James avaient pu faire sans que Peter soit impliqué. Lorsqu'il avait déposé Harry chez les Tonks et qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il comptait se rendre aux funérailles du traître qui avait vendu ses amis à Voldemort et avait fait de son filleul un orphelin, il l'avait insulté, lui avait demandé s'il comprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ils en étaient presque venus aux poings, la présence d'Harry étant la seule chose qui les en avait empêchés.

« Oh. »

Au même moment, la porte se rouvrit. Sirius se tourna, et vit Marlene entrer dans la chapelle, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'une blouse blanche et d'un veston noir.

« Excusez mon retard. »

Elle s'approcha d'eux et serra la main de la dame.

« Mes plus sincères condoléances, Mrs. Pettigrew. »

Celle-ci sourit.

« Merci, ma chère… pardon, qui êtes-vous? »

« Marlene McKinnon. J'étais à Gryffondor dans la même année que votre fils. »

« Oh. Merci d'être là. »

Mrs Pettigrew s'assit devant le cercueil. Sirius prit place trois siège derrière elle, et Marlene s'assit à côté de lui. Le mage commença les formules d'usage. Marlene passa son bras sous le sien. Sirius se pencha un peu vers elle.

« Comment as-tu su? Ils m'ont appelé seulement ce matin… » demanda Sirius.

« Remus m'a appelée après que tu aies déposé Harry chez ses beaux-parents. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de soutien. »

« Merci. »

Le mage finit sa cérémonie une demi-heure plus tard. Ils le suivirent alors à l'extérieur de la chapelle par une petite porte derrière l'autel, qui donnait sur une petite plage où se trouvaient de petites croix de bois. Deux Aurors descendirent le cercueil dans un trou préalablement creusé.

Ils restèrent sur la plage un long moment avant que Mrs Pettigrew se tourne vers eux.

« Vous avez été plus que poli de rester pour les funérailles et l'enterrement alors que je sais pertinemment que mon fils doit être la personne que vous détester le plus sur cette terre, Sirius. Vous n'avez pas fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour la cérémonie. Qu'est-ce que la mort de mon fils peut vous apporter? »

Sirius la dévisagea.

« Je veux comprendre. »

Mrs Pettigrew le dévisagea.

« Que voulez-vous comprendre? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, James Potter. Vous avez loué Remus plus tôt parce qu'il avait aidé votre fils avec ses devoirs. James lui présentait des filles, l'incluait, le faisait se sentir spécial. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, Lily Potter, née Evans. C'était une fille incroyablement douce, pleine de compassion. Elle a été là pour Peter à chaque fois qu'il en a eu besoin. Mon filleul s'est retrouvé orphelin alors qu'il avait à peine un an. »

Sirius soupira.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi il les a trahi. Ce qu'il a reçu en échange. »

Mrs Pettigrew secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Il vous adorait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des Mangemorts. Son comportement n'a jamais changé. Je sais qu'il les a trahis. Il me l'a dit. Il n'avait pas de remords. »

Elle éclata en sanglot.

« Je… je suis… je suis désolée… »

Sirius hocha la tête. Un Auror s'approcha d'eux.

« Mrs Pettigrew, le bateau va partir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre? »

Elle hocha la tête et, sans un regard supplémentaire à Sirius, quitta la plage. Marlene s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Tu venais pour des réponses? »

Sirius se détourna et soupira.

« Quel con je fais! S'il y avait eu des réponses, je les aurais eues au procès. »

Marlene soupira et força Sirius à la regarder, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Non. Il aurait pu y avoir de nouvelles avancées. La prison aurait pu en venir à bout et il aurait pu en parler. C'était un beau geste. »

Sirius soupira.

« C'était un geste totalement égoïste. J'aurais pu être noble et dire que c'était pour donner des explications à Harry quand il serait assez grand pour poser ses questions. Ou pour dire que c'était pour me venger de la mort de James et Lily. Mais vraiment… j'aurais seulement voulu… savoir. Pour pouvoir finir mon deuil et mettre tout ça derrière moi. »

Marlene hocha la tête et prit sa main. Kingsley s'approcha d'eux.

« Il y a des tonnes de journalistes à l'entrée, j'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez pas les rencontrer. Il y a une sortie par le troisième étage. »

« D'accord » fit Marlene.

Kingsley se tourna vers Sirius.

« Il faut passer par l'aile à haute sécurité où vous avez été enfermé. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Toujours mieux que les journalistes. »

Marlene lui prit le bras et ils suivirent Kingsley et son patronus dans les détours d'Azkaban. Marlene fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Sirius qui se tendait contre elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'aile à haute sécurité. Elle se contenta de se coller un peu plus contre lui et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Ils passèrent les trois premières cellules sans incident. À la quatrième, Sirius sentit deux mains le saisirent.

« Sirius Orion Black! »

Il se retrouva devant Bellatrix Black, qui le regardait, les yeux exorbités.

« J'ai toujours su que tu finirais à Azkaban, Bella. Mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'on t'y laisserait en vie aussi longtemps. Les Détraqueurs ne sont toujours pas venus chercher leur baiser? » questionna Sirius en essayant de se détacher de sa cousine.

Il essaya vainement de garder un air détaché, mais il cédait tranquillement à la panique. Tant qu'il marchait, il savait qu'il finirait par sortir de ce corridor. Mais maintenant qu'il était arrêté, face à sa cousine, les mauvais souvenirs commençaient à l'envahir.

Bellatrix resserra sa poigne sur sa chemise et l'approcha de la porte de sa cellule.

« Ils t'auront avant moi! » siffla-t-elle.

« Ça ne semble pas être le cas, pourtant. »

Les griffes de Bellatrix se resserrèrent sur son bras.

« Sors-moi d'ici. »

Au même moment, un Détraqueur arriva au bout du corridor. Sirius sentit le froid l'envahir. Le brouillard s'installa autour de lui. Il entendit la voix de sa mère. _Indigne. Traître_.

« Lâche-moi, Bella. »

« SORS-MOI D'ICI! »

Il sentit qu'on le tirait dans la direction opposé. Sirius entendit vaguement qu'on demandait si on savait où il restait. Qu'on annonçait qu'on pouvait maintenant transplaner dans le corridor.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment, il se retrouva dans une chambre aux murs pêches et aux rideaux rouges.

« Respire, Sirius. Respire. Tout va bien. Nous ne sommes plus là-bas. Nous sommes à Londres, dans mon appartement. Tout va bien. »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Marlene avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Il se détacha d'elle pendant quelques secondes et posa son front sur le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Habituellement, ils recommandent de manger du chocolat parce que ça libère des endorphines, soit l'hormone du bonheur, mais je n'ai pas de chocolat et j'ai lu quelque part que c'était une hormone qui était aussi créer par l'activation des nerfs quand on s'embrasse et donc… Je t'embrasse.»

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait. » supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Marlene hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

« Tu es frigorifié… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui enleva son veston et sa chemise, le laissant torse nu.

« Allonge-toi. »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle posa la couette sur lui, puis se coucha à ses côtés et se colla contre lui, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frotta ses bras et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

« Tout va bien » murmura-t-elle en parsemant son visage de baisers. « Tu es en sécurité. Harry est en sécurité… »

« Je sais. »

Elle caressa doucement son cou et ses épaules.

« Tu dois arrêter de frissonner. »

« Je ne frissonne pas. »

« Menteur. »

Sirius eut un léger rire. Marlene soupira, visiblement soulagée.

« Je vais aller te chercher une tasse de chocolat. » annonça-t-elle en déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Sirius lui attrapa les poignets et l'attira vers lui.

« Ne pars pas. » supplia-t-il.

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Comme tu veux. »

Sirius prit alors les choses en main. D'un simple mouvement de hanches, il fit passer Marlene sur lui, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement, puis s'assit à nouveau sur ses hanches et, sans un mot de plus, enleva son veston et sa chemise, laissant voir son soutien-gorge noir. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une jeune femme brune mit un pied dans la pièce.

« Marlene, je savais que tu étais de… »

Marlene tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Oh. »

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de Sirius à Marlene rapidement.

« Je pense que j'arrive à un mauvais moment, non? »

« Plutôt, oui. »

« Je vais repasser. »

« Bonne idée. »

La porte se referma. Marlene retourna son attention sur Sirius.

« Qui était-ce? » demanda-t-il.

« Amy. Ma colocataire. Elle enseigne avec moi. Maintenant, où en étions-nous? »

Sirius soupira.

« Je vais y aller. » murmura-t-il après un dernier baiser.

« Pourquoi? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, je… Je ne peux pas. Remus m'attend avec Harry. Et je déteste quand une jolie fille me voit dans un sal état comme je l'étais. S'évanouir devant un Détraqueur n'a rien de séduisant, j'en suis bien conscient. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana.

Remus leva la tête en le voyant.

« Déjà de retour? Tu ne t'effondres pas devant le cadavre de ton meilleur ami? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Sirius vit Tonks lui donner un violent coup de coude.

« Je peux te parler? » demanda Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Tonton, ça va? »

Sirius adressa un sourire réconfortant à Harry et hocha la tête.

« Tu étais où? »

Il lui sourit.

« Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas est mort. Je suis allé à ses funérailles. Tu as passé un bon après-midi avec Remus chez Ted et Andy? »

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius reporta son attention sur Remus.

« Moony? » insista-t-il d'un ton pressé.

Celui-ci soupira, se leva et suivit Sirius dans la bibliothèque, dont il ferma la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il? Peter était finalement un mec vachement sympa et on aurait dû le visiter plus souvent? Peut-être que nous aurions dû amener Harry avec nous, que le gamin crée un lien significatif avec le connard qui a vendu ses… »

« J'ai presque baisé avec Marlene. »

Remus le dévisagea.

« Quoi? »

« Je… Il y avait des Détraqueurs et elle n'avait pas de chocolat et… »

« Alors elle a décidé de mettre ton pénis dans sa bouche? »

Sirius lui lança un regard entendu.

« Sirius, tu as mis des mois a fonctionné normalement de nouveau après qu'elle soit partie. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est l'enseignante d'Harry, merde! »

« Tu penses que je n'en suis pas conscient? » hurla Sirius.

Remus se tut.

« Je me suis ouvert le cœur pour cette fille il y a des années! C'est la seule fille que j'aie jamais aimé, et elle me tombe dans les bras comme ça, et CROIS-MOI quand je te dis que c'est seulement parce qu'elle est la professeure d'Harry que je n'ai pas accepté! »

Remus le regarda quelques instants.

« Sirius… »

« Je ne voulais pas te tomber dessus. Excuse-moi. »

Sirius soupira.

« Sirius, si elle te rend heureux… »

« Ce n'est rien de grave. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Hey, on devrait amener Harry manger une glace! »

Sirius sortit de la pièce. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et le suivi.


	3. Forget About The Clock

**Forget about the clock (Miss McKinnon's body is a whole other kind of temple) –** Jeudi le 31 octobre 1985

« Tonton! »

Sirius poussa un léger grognement, et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Harry va te recoucher… il est trop tôt… »

« Non il est dix heures! »

Sirius soupira.

« Depuis quand tu sais lire l'heure? » marmonna-t-il.

« Miss Marlene nous l'a montré la semaine passée. Dépêche-toi Sirius _on est en retard_! »

Sirius soupira de nouveau, cette fois légèrement exaspéré. Il faisait un rêve qui incluait Marlene et très peu de vêtements, et il trouvait légèrement exaspérant de l'interrompre ainsi.

« On n'est pas en retard, Harry… c'est samedi… »

« Non Sirius! » Cette fois, Harry posa ses deux mains sur le dos de son oncle et commença à le pousser un peu pour le réveiller. « C'est jeudi aujourd'hui! »

Presque aussitôt, Sirius s'assit dans son lit.

« Quoi? » s'écria-t-il.

« C'est jeudi aujourd'hui et il est dix heures et on est _en retard_! »

« Putain! »

Sirius se leva alors qu'Harry lui reprochait son langage.

« Ok, alors, tu vas dans ta chambre t'habiller… »

« Non! »

Sirius soupira, se dirigea vers son filleul et le prit sur son épaule à la renverse, alors qu'Harry martelait son dos à coup de poing. Ils passèrent dans le corridor sur le même ton.

« Harry Potter, tu mets ton uniforme et… »

« Non, c'est Halloween! »

« Oh m… »

« Sirius! »

« Changement de plan! »

Sirius retourna dans sa chambre.

« Sirius, on va être en retard, je n'ai pas de costume. Et si je n'ai pas de costume, je ne vais pas à l'école! _Tout le monde_ va rire de moi! Ron va être déguisé en Bertie Crochu, _le vrai Bertie Crochu_ , pas en dragée! Et Hermione va être déguisée en Fée Morgane. Je _dois_ être déguisé! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée! »

« _Oh non!_ »

Sirius le laissa tomber sur le lit et se dirigea vers son armoire.

« Harry James Potter, ce n'est pas avec une telle attitude qu'on parviendra à quelque chose! »

Il sortit une boîte et la déposa à côté de son neveu, puis eut un instant de doute. Harry avait probablement raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ni lui, ni Harry n'était prêts à une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Sirius prit une longue inspiration et humecta ses lèvres.

« C'est… ce… »

Putain, pourquoi Remus n'était pas là dans ce genre de situation? Ou plutôt, pourquoi Sirius avait-il le don de se mettre lui-même dans ces foutues situations?

« C'est l'uniforme de ton père. À Poudlard. »

Harry regarda la boîte, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est son uniforme de Poudlard. » répéta Harry.

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête, sentant son menton tremblé. Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu, il devrait appeler la directrice et lui dire qu'Harry ne serait pas là pour le reste de la semaine pour cause de traumatismes profonds et de larmes intenses et de parrain indigne et, oh putain, est-ce qu'il y avait assez de crème glacée dans le congélateur pour eux deux et…

« Trop cool! Je vais être comme un _vrai_ étudiant de Poudlard! »

Sirius sursauta alors qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras.

« Merci Sirius! Je vais avoir le costume le plus cool de toute ma classe! »

Harry prit la boîte et sortit en courant. Sirius secoua la tête, heureux de savoir que, s'il était le seul à en manger, il resterait suffisamment de crème glacée pour lui, et il enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise.

« Harry, tu es prêt? » cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il mit une pomme dans sa poche de blouson et jeta à Harry son sac à lunch alors qu'il arrivait en courant dans la cuisine.

« Prêt? »

Harry hocha la tête et prit la main de Sirius, qui les fit transplaner dans le corridor de l'école, en face de sa salle de classe. À travers la vitre, Sirius vit Marlene lui jeter un regard désapprobateur, mais il ne put qu'éviter un rire moqueur : c'était difficile de sentir un quelconque remords l'envahir devant la jeune femme qui portait un costume complet de Blanche-Neige, perruque noire incluse. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et sourit en voyant les lunettes trop grosses de James sur son nez, son uniforme trois fois trop grand et le chapeau qui lui tombait sur le front – arrêté seulement par ses lunettes trop grandes.

« J'ai l'air de quoi? » demanda Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu as l'air superbe. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour te faire pardonner ton retard. »

Il sortit la pomme de sa poche et la mit dans la main d'Harry avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Tiens, remets ça à Miss Marlene. »

« Est-ce que c'est biologique? »

Sirius soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'uniforme, les lunettes ou le fait d'avoir dormi trois heures de plus ce matin-là, mais Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à James après qu'il ait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, en cinquième année.

« Oui, Harry. Ton corps est un temple, et tu ne dois y mettre que des trucs biologiques et organiques et bons pour ta santé et… »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle.

« Mais Sirius, la pomme, elle n'est pas pour moi, elle est pour Miss Marlene! Est-ce qu'elle doit aussi avoir un temple dans son corps? »

Sirius posa alors ses yeux dans ceux de Marlene et lui adressa un sourire.

« Crois-moi, bonhomme, le corps de Miss Marlene est un tout autre genre de temple… »

Sirius pesta intérieurement en voyant Marlene lever les yeux au ciel malgré un petit sourire : elle l'avait donc entendu, et il devrait sans doute éclaircir avec elle quel genre de temple elle était. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Alors, Harry, tu es en retard? »

Harry soupira et s'approcha de Marlene, à qui il remit la pomme.

« Je suis désolée, Miss Marlene. Sirius et moi, on a oublié de mettre le réveil. On vous donne une pomme pour nous excuser. »

« Merci, mon chéri. Tu veux dire aux amis en quoi tu es déguisé aujourd'hui? »

« Je suis déguisé en mon papa quand il étudiait à Poudlard! »

D'un coup d'œil, Sirius vit le visage de Marlene se décomposer. Son sourire se reconstruisit aussi vite, et elle dirigea Harry vers sa chaise.

« Les enfants, mangez les bonbons que je vous ai donné, je dois aller parler à Monsieur le directeur. »

Marlene sortit de la salle et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Sirius haussa un sourcil : avec le ton qu'elle venait de prendre, il pouvait voir pourquoi elle était devenue maîtresse d'école. Il lui emboîta le pas, et la suivit sans poser de question quand elle ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. Sirius ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'éprouva pas un sentiment particulièrement excité en se retrouvant, pas pour la première fois de sa vie, dans un placard à balai avec une jeune femme séduisante.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-elle, l'air concerné.

Elle leva le bras, puis le baissa sans avoir fait quoique ce soit.

« Ça va, et toi? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Rien à foutre de comment je vais! » rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle leva à nouveau le bras, mais cette fois, elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, la caressant délicatement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a dû voir un garçon que j'ai élevé pour les quatre dernières années de ma vie revêtir les vêtements de mon meilleur ami décédé. »

« Ça va, je te dis! » tonna-t-il.

Marlene eut un petit rictus, mais n'enleva pas sa main.

« Arrête, Sirius. James t'a bien dressé. Tu aboies, mais tu ne mords jamais. »

À la mention de son meilleur ami, le menton de Sirius se mit à trembler et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Ne me dis plus jamais que James… »

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase : Marlene avait serré son collet dans ses poings et l'avait poussé contre la porte pour l'entraîner dans un baiser effréné. Sirius, d'abord surpris, lui répondit avidement, forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir et entraînant leurs langues dans une lutte pour la dominance de l'autre. Il passa rapidement sa main sous sa cuisse, et comme un ballet qu'ils avaient déjà maintes fois répété, Marlene monta ses jambes sur ses hanches, alors que Sirius la poussait sur le mur opposé. Il abandonna à contrecœur ses lèvres et ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'il les posa contre son cou, qu'il commença alors à sucer, lécher et mordiller avec application.

« Oh putain, Sirius… »

Il la déposa sur une boîte de Nettoie-tout magique de la Mère Grattesec et releva rapidement sa longue jupe, avant de glisser sa main dans la culotte de la professeure et de commencer à faire des mouvements circulaires autour de son clitoris.

« Oh Siri… »

« Tu te rappelles Halloween, en septième? »

« On doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant? » marmonna-t-elle en taisant un gémissement.

Sirius eut un sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

« Ne t'empêche pas de gémir, tu sais que je performe toujours mieux sous les encouragements. » dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, et bien, je jouis toujours plus vite quand des enfants ne m'entendent pas. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Tu n'avais qu'à le demander. » répliqua-t-il en jetant un _Silencio_ sur le placard, alors même que Marlene poussait un petit cri. « Il me semble qu'en septième, ta bergère sainte-nitouche portait beaucoup moins de vêtements que ta Blanche-Neige. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'il entrait un doigt en elle.

« Oui, et, si je me rappelle bien, je t'avais fait attendre au lendemain matin pour te permettre de m'enlever ma culotte. »

« Elle est toujours sur toi, à ce que je sache. »

Marlene eut un petit rire, qui se transforma en un long gémissement alors qu'il entrait un nouveau doigt.

« Putain Siri… Oh! »

Sirius la sentit serrer ses jambes autour de lui, alors que sa tête se penchait vers l'arrière. Sirius en profita pour poser un baiser sous son menton.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, si tu savais comme ces rencontres dans les placards d'école m'ont manquées, Marlene… » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« Ce ne sont définitivement pas les couilles de Merlin qui m'ont manquées. » murmura-t-elle, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Elle le repoussa contre la porte, et s'agenouilla devant lui, commençant à se débattre avec sa ceinture avant que Sirius ne la repousse doucement.

« Tu ne devrais pas… »

Marlene leva les yeux.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Ton rouge à lèvre, il va… »

« Si je me rappelle bien, il y avait une rumeur, en cinquième, comme quoi retrouver du rouge à lèvre sur ta verge ne te dérangeait pas du tout… Il me semble qu'il y avait une fille de chaque maison impliquée… »

Elle ouvrit la ceinture avec un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et une invitation au vice dans le regard, avant de descendre sa braguette.

« Comment expliqueras-tu aux enfants s'il te manque du rouge à lèvre? »

Marlene se leva aussitôt.

« Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à… »

Elle secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius. Tout vice s'était échappé.

« Je peux toujours te faire une branlette, si tu veux. »

Elle sortit son membre de ses caleçons, mais Sirius la repoussa de nouveau.

« Trop risqué. Blanche-Neige ne peut pas retourner en classe avec du foutre sur sa robe, non? »

« Merde! » marmonna-t-elle.

Sirius sourit, et replaça sa perruque noire.

« Miss Marlene, votre langage! J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas un langage aussi ordurier devant les oreilles si pures et si chastes des étudiants de votre classe! »

Marlene lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, et l'embrassa doucement. Elle prit appui sur son épaule pour réajuster son soulier.

« Je t'en dois toujours une. »

Sirius sourit, et lui rendit son baiser, qu'il allongea un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Marlene le serra contre lui, pressant un peu trop son érection contre elle.

« Je déteste te laisser dans un état comme celui-là… »

Sirius sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul. »

Marlene sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux dire que cette rumeur était fausse? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur de vice revenue dans son iris.

« Quelle rumeur? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« À Poudlard, la légende voulait que jamais, au grand jamais, le grand Sirius Black ne s'était masturbé, puisqu'il y avait toujours une jeune demoiselle prête à répondre à ses moindres demandes. »

« Le spectacle t'intéresserait? » demanda-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Pitié! Tu me connais trop bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas intéressée si je ne peux pas participer. » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Contre son gré, Sirius sentit son membre durcir un peu plus. Marlene sourit.

« Alors, quand puis-je te rendre la pareille? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

« Harry et moi, on a une tradition 'Samedi Cinéma' et il m'a demandé de t'inviter il y a des lustres. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous. » proposa-t-il.

Marlene détourna le regard. Sirius posa sa main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu es le gardien légal de Harry, je ne sais pas si… »

« Ça ne semblait pas te causer de problème quand j'avais la main entre tes jambes. » rétorqua-t-il, légèrement fâché.

« Il y a une différence entre une baise rapide dans un placard et une relation… »

« Ce n'est pas une relation, c'est simplement une soirée à regarder un film, manger du pop corn et une baise dans un lit plus confortable. Je ne sais même pas si je compte t'offrir un café le lendemain matin… Si je te permets de rester jusqu'au matin… »

Marlene secoua la tête.

« Je dois y retourner, si les gamins continuent à manger des bonbons, je sens la révolution qui se prépare… »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Penses-y. »

Elle hocha la tête, lui laissa remonter sa braguette, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sirius attendit quelques secondes pour faire bonne figure, puis sortit à son tour. Marlene avait déjà la main sur la poignée, et attendait visiblement qu'il la regarde.

« D'accord. »

Sirius sourit et entendit un son tonitruant alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, suivi d'un très autoritaire « SEAMUS FINNIGAN, SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS TOUT DE SUITE DE CE CHANDELIER, TA MÈRE VA RETROUVER DES MORCEAUX DE TON CORPS PARTOUT EN ANGLETERRE! ».

Sirius transplana directement dans la salle de bain, jetant sans vraiment s'en soucier ses vêtements dans un coin, puis entra dans la douche. D'un geste devenu instinctif, sa main descendit à son membre, et il commença un rapide de va et vient : il éjacula après seulement quelques mouvements, en jurant abondamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Sirius avait à peine eu quelques branlettes par des étrangères à moitié saoules dans l'allée à côté du bar, la dernière ayant eu lieu… quand déjà? Il y avait encore de la neige près de la poubelle, donc ce devait être… à la Saint-Valentin? Peut-être plutôt à la St-Patrick? Oui, maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, ce devait être à la St-Patrick, la demoiselle avait une robe verte qui l'avait repoussé au premier abord et lui-même avait bu un peu trop de bière pour rester professionnel…

Sa dernière pipe avait eu lieu quasiment un an plus tôt, à l'anniversaire du décès de James et Lily, et pas dans les circonstances les plus glorieuses. Kate lui avait reproché son comportement évasif, ses nombreuses absences, et il s'était énervé. Il avait renversé une table et s'était isolé dans les toilettes, où il avait brisé un miroir d'un coup de poing avant de se mettre à pleurer. Jennifer, une serveuse qui avait depuis suivi son copain à Aberdeen, avait été envoyée par Kate pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, l'avait pris en pitié, et c'était mise à genoux. Elle n'avait pas le talent de Marlene : elle utilisait trop peu sa langue et beaucoup trop ses lèvres, mais elle avait la gorge la plus profonde qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'expérimenter, et elle aimait qu'il lui tire les cheveux. L'expérience avait été somme toute correcte, mais il n'avait pas senti le besoin de le répéter – aidé en cela par l'arrivée, plus tard en soirée, de son copain, qui avait créé tout un scandale lorsque celui-ci lui avait cassé une bouteille de bière sur la tête, et que Sirius avait répondu en lui cassant le nez d'un coup de poing.

Son dernier rapport sexuel complet – putain, il commençait à sonner comme Remus – remontait… Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il… La dernière fois qu'il avait baisé était le 27 octobre 1981, après la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait passé la soirée à taquiner Dorcas Meadows sous la table, et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se rendre à son appartement d'alors avant qu'il ne la prenne sur la table de la salle à manger. Dorcas n'avait rien de Marlene : elle participait moins, était quasiment silencieuse et se satisfait de très peu selon lui. Mais elle venait de rompre avec Benjy Fenwick, et Marlene lui manquait.

Puis, il n'y avait eu que Sirius, Harry et Remus. Il y avait eu le changement d'appartement, pour qu'Harry puisse avoir sa propre chambre, qui était rapidement devenue une salle de jeu puisque Sirius refusait de le laisser dormir seul. À deux reprises, d'anciens fidèles de Voldemort avaient essayé de le kidnapper : une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, et une fois directement devant chez eux, lorsque le gamin avait répondu à la porte après avoir entendu la sonette. Sirius avait dès lors décidé qu'Harry dormirait dans sa chambre, malgré les protestations de Remus (« Sirius, _tu es_ notre Gardien du Secret, jamais ils ne trouveront cet appart! »). Ramener une fille à la maison, avec ce petit bonhomme dans son lit, aurait été délicat, et il refusait de déstabiliser Harry en ne rentrant pas certains soirs.

Reprenant sa respiration, il soupira. Pouvait-il se permettre de passer cette soirée avec Marlene? Il avait toujours été gentleman avec ses conquêtes : Mr Potter, lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli en cinquième année, avait eu une discussion peu avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard sur l'attitude à avoir avec les filles. Si le vieil homme ne lui avait pas mentionné l'attitude à adopter au lit, il l'avait convaincu d'adopter une attitude un peu vieux jeu dans ses relations avec les filles : il avait toujours payé la facture de ses rendez-vous, ouvrait les portes, savait exactement où placer sa main sur leur dos, et, pour conclure à coup sûr, savait comment s'assurer qu'elle se sente comme le centre de son univers pour toute la durée de leur moment ensemble. Il avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, adapter cette attitude à sa vie sexuelle, et avait peut-être été le seul garçon de son année à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir donné un orgasme à chacune de ses partenaires, avant que lui-même ne jouisse.

Serait-il capable de donner un moment aussi magique qu'autrefois à Marlene? Marlene avait toujours eu une place particulière dans sa vie amoureuse. Ils n'avaient jamais été un couple officiel, et son départ pour l'Inde le lendemain de leur cérémonie de remise de diplôme avait coupé court à toute éventuelle relation. Mais ils s'étaient toujours retrouvé, ils avaient réussi à se soutenir l'un et l'autre dans les moments les plus difficiles et, il devait l'avouer… elle avait été son meilleur coup, et de loin. S'il arrivait à jouir en moins de quarante-cinq secondes alors qu'il se branlait, combien de temps parviendrait-il à tenir en la sentant, chaude et humide contre lui?

Des coups à la porte le sortir de ses pensées.

« Sirius! Putain d'enfoiré, j'espère pour toi que j'aurai encore de l'eau chaude pour me doucher! Sors, bordel de merde, je dois être au boulot dans quinze minutes! »

Il soupira, éteignit l'eau et attrapa une serviette.

« Ça va, Dora. Pas la peine de crier. Je sors. »


	4. Movie Night At Home

**Movie night at home** – Samedi le 2 novembre 1985

Sirius soupira, suivi de peu par Harry. Sirius était debout, les poings sur les hanches, à côté de la table de la salle à manger, qui était couverte de cassettes. Harry était à côté de lui, dans la même position, mais sur une chaise.

« Sirius, on n'y arrivera jamais! » s'écria dramatiquement Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

Sirius se maudit d'avoir fait de son filleul un être aussi dramatique, mais bon, il sentait à quelque part que le gamin avait raison. C'était déjà incroyable qu'ils aient pu passer de trois cents à quatre-vingt-sept choix de films. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à descendre plus bas, et ils ne pouvaient réellement pas regarder quatre-vingt-sept films durant le week-end.

« Il faut en choisir trois, bonhomme, sinon Miss Marlene va penser qu'on est trop stupide pour choisir un film. »

« Et on veut que Miss Marlene nous trouve super cools, non? »

« Tout à fait, bonhomme. Tout à fait. »

Harry soupira.

« Moi j'aime pas le film là. » déclara Harry.

Sirius soupira et regarda la cassette, qui se trouvait dans le coin supérieur droit.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que la cassette elle est rose, et que le rose, c'est pour les filles. »

Sirius soupira de nouveau.

« Mais Miss Marlene _est_ une fille, peut-être qu'elle aimerait regarder ce film… »

« Mais moi je suis un garçon et je n'aimerais pas le film, et je passerais la soirée à vous ennuyer. »

« Bon point, bonhomme. Bon point. »

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le film. Harry tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Sirius.

« Alors? On est à combien de films? »

« Quatre-vingt-six, bonhomme. »

« Et il nous en faut combien? »

« Je crois qu'un gentleman réduirait le choix à cinq films et laisserait Miss Marlene choisir. On est des gentlemans, non? »

« Oui. Est-ce que cinq, c'est loin de quatre-vingt-six? »

« Vachement. »

« Noooonnnn! »

Harry se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur le sol. Au même moment, Remus entra dans la pièce.

« Tout va bien ici? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se leva aussitôt et porta dramatiquement la main à son front.

« Non! Notre vie est terminée parce qu'on ne peut pas choisir un film pour regarder avec Miss Marlene ce soir! »

Remus sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« J'ai vraiment très envie d'un chocolat, Harry, tu veux bien aller m'en chercher un? » demanda-t-il.

Harry s'éclipsa très rapidement, prouvant à Sirius qu'il s'agissait d'un traître qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aider à choisir un film. Il se promit de se rappeler de l'événement quand Harry allait lui demander de ne pas lui laver les oreilles ou de lui acheter un autre ourson en peluche.

« Tu sais, je ne vais que manger chez Andromeda et Ted ce soir, je suis certain que ça ne les dérangerait pas s'il venait manger avec nous et qu'il vous laissait la soirée seuls, toi et Marlene… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, Harry fait partie du marché. Il reste avec moi. Mais merci quand même. »

Remus sourit alors qu'Harry faisait irruption dans la pièce, un immense morceau de chocolat dans la main.

« Est-ce que tu as pris un immense morceau comme celui-là en pensant que je le partagerais avec toi? » demanda Remus.

« Euh… non… tu m'as seulement dit que tu avais _très_ envie de chocolat… »

« Ouf! Sinon, j'aurais pensé que tu avais le don de Divination, et on sait tous que Sirius ne t'aurait plus jamais adressé la parole si c'était le cas! »

Remus divisa le chocolat en deux et donna la plus grosse partie à Harry. Il regarda alors la table à son tour.

« Je pense que tu peux enlever le film avec la couverture bleue. » proposa Remus.

« Pourquoi? » questionna Sirius.

« Et bien, je pense que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un film en serbo-croate et que son gros argument de vente soit qu'il soit sous-titré en russe enlève le point qu'il ait été nominé aux Oscars, si tu veux mon avis. À moins, bien sûr, que vous soyez tous les trois devenus fluents dans une de ces deux langues au cours de la nuit… »

Harry poussa un nouveau cri de victoire alors que Sirius le faisait disparaître.

« Mais, si j'étais toi et que je voulais marquer des points, je garderais _Love Does not Bow Down_. »

Sirius regarda la couverture et soupira.

« Pourquoi? »

« Et bien, visiblement, c'est une histoire d'amour, et je crois que c'est aussi un film indien, donc ça montrerait que tu t'intéresses à elle et à la culture dans laquelle elle a vécu pour les six ou sept dernières années. »

Harry tourna vers Sirius un regard plein d'espoir alors que, pour la première fois, il mettait un film sur la chaise des films « approuvés ». Au même moment, on cogna à la porte. Harry sauta de la chaise.

« C'est Miss Marlene! »

Sirius jura abondamment et se jeta à la suite d'Harry.

« Harry, n'ouvre pas… »

Mais le mal était fait. Sirius dégaina sa baguette au même moment où Harry ouvrit la porte. Marlene haussa un sourcil en voyant Sirius en position de duel à quelques pas d'eux.

« Miss Marlene! »

Harry se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Marlene sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Salut, Harry. Dis-moi, est-ce que j'arrive à un mauvais moment? Ou ton oncle pense-t-il qu'inviter les gens à un duel avant même qu'ils ne mettent le pied chez eux est un signe de politesse hautement convoité? »

Sirius rangea sa baguette et fit un pas vers l'avant pour embrasser Marlene sur la joue.

« Non, j'ai juste ouvert la porte et je n'ai pas le droit au cas où ce serait des Bouffe-Zombies. »

Harry partie alors en courant et s'éclipsa dans la salle à manger. Marlene se tourna vers Sirius.

« Des Bouffe-Zombies? »

Sirius sourit, et profita de l'absence d'Harry pour donner un baiser digne de ce nom à Marlene, qui en sortit pantelante.

« Des Mangemorts. C'était moins terrifiant après son premier kidnapping, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et il n'est pas autorisé à répondre à la porte puisque la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, il a été _encore_ kidnappé. Donc ouais. Des Bouffe-Zombies. »

Marlene eut un léger sourire.

« Tu veux enlever ton manteau? » proposa Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête et enleva son foulard rose, suivi de son manteau de cuir beige. Sirius sourit en voyant qu'elle portait un jean et un chandail turquoise confortable, avec un léger décolleté en V. Il s'inquiétait de présenter à Harry chaque fille qu'il avait pu fréquenter dans les dernières années, puisque la plupart se seraient habillées de façon beaucoup trop chic ou sexy, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'inquiétude qu'il devait avoir avec Marlene. Elle se pencha légèrement pour détacher la fermeture éclair de ses bottes, et un sourire beaucoup plus large qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité étira ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête à ce moment-là.

« Alors, tu aimes la vue? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius s'aperçut, au moment où elle s'approchait de lui, qu'elle portait un pendentif avec une longue chaîne en or. Il profita de sa découverte et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts.

« On dirait un mot. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est du punjabi. Ça veut dire 'espoir'. »

Sirius sourit.

« Alors est-ce que je peux espérer un baiser de bonne nuit ce soir? » se moqua-t-il.

Oui bon, c'était dit sur le ton de la moquerie. Mais c'était quand même une question valide, non?

Marlene s'appuya sur lui et, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de siennes, murmura « Je crois que oui, puisque je te dois un orgasme, non? » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sirius réagit au quart de tour et la plaqua contre le mur, avant de remonter rapidement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se diriger vers son cou, alors que les mains de Marlene se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

« Hum hum. »

Sirius lâcha aussitôt Marlene, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruyant « boom ».

« Oh putain Marlene, je suis _désolé_ … » s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mais non, ça va… Toujours aussi plaisant de te revoir, Remus. » fit Marlene en s'approchant de lui et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Comme tu es élégant! Tu sors avec Tonks ce soir? »

Remus lui sourit et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Non, je vais seulement dîner chez ses parents. Harry peut se joindre à nous, si vous préférez? »

Sirius allait pousser un grognement et menacer son meilleur ami de lui épiler les sourcils un à un s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de leur proposer d'amener Harry avec lui. Jamais une fille ne remplacerait son filleul, et la tradition du samedi soir était sacrée. Si Marlene voulait se joindre à eux, elle le ferait, mais c'était à _ses_ conditions.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère? J'adore qu'Harry soit là, ça me donne une excuse pour me goinfrer de bonbons et de croustilles sans me sentir coupable! »

Remus sourit.

« Alors, je crois que, dans ce cas, Harry a une suggestion de film pour vous. »

Marlene et Sirius le suivirent dans la salle à manger, où Harry levait triomphalement une cassette dans les airs.

« J'AI TROUVÉ! »

Il sauta sur le sol et s'approcha de Marlene.

« C'est une histoire avec des voyages dans le temps et un docteur scientifique et des voitures et des planches à roulette et de l'électricité et je l'ai vu chez Ron et c'était trop bien et il y a même un chien et tous les films que Sirius et moi regardons _doivent_ avoir un chien et le chien il s'appelle Einstein et il est trop coooool. » dit Harry avant de reprendre sa respiration.

Sirius soupira. Le film avait l'air génial, mais ce n'était pas le genre de film qu'il souhaitait regarder à un premier rendez-vous avec Marlene.

« Le chien est cool? » demanda Sirius.

Il espérait secrètement que le chien ne parlait pas, qu'il ne dansait pas et qu'il n'avait pas de cascades : sérieusement, ce qu'Hollywood pouvait faire à ses frères cabots…

« Non, Einstein! Remus m'a montré des photos, il est marrant, il fait toujours des grimaces et il a les cheveux fous, comme quand tu te lèves le matin! »

Sirius sourit. Marlene regarda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que tu viens de décrire le film _Retour vers le futur_? »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oh Sirius, dis, on peut le voir? _S'il te plait_! » questionna Marlene en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius dévisagea Marlene, qui avait tourné des yeux suppliants vers lui.

« Tu… Tu veux voir… Ce film? »

« Oui, ils en font la promo partout, _s'il te plait_! »

« Euh, je… oui… d'accord! »

« Merci! » s'écrièrent Marlene et Harry à l'unisson.

Harry se jeta sur le sol pour serrer passionnément ses jambes, alors que Marlene lançait ses bras autour de son cou et lui donnait un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Sirius, est-ce que j'ai marqué plein de points? » questionna Harry.

Le visage de Sirius devint livide alors que, du coin de l'œil, il maudit Remus qui se retenait visiblement pour ne pas rire.

« De quel genre de points parles-tu, Harry? » demanda Sirius, espérant qu'il avait suffisamment bien éduqué son filleul pour qu'il comprenne que c'était son signe pour se taire.

« Tu sais, les points que tonton Remus a dit que tu marquerais si on regardait le film d'amour ennuyant que tu as mis de côté? »

Remus éclata alors de rire, et Marlene eut un léger sourire. Sirius soupira.

« Et bien, Harry, tu es le grand vainqueur du jeu des points sur les films. » déclara-t-il.

« Vraiment?! Et qu'est-ce que je gagne? »

« C'est toi qui choisit le repas de ce soir. »

« Yeah! »

Harry partit en courant dans la cuisine, alors que Remus quittait pour la maison de ses beaux-parents.

« Est-ce que notre vie sexuelle est déjà si monotone que tu dois commencer à accumuler des pipe-o-points? » demanda-t-elle, se retenant visiblement de ne pas rire.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« La ferme. » marmonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Marlene éclata de rire, et Sirius l'embrassa rapidement, interrompu par un « Sirius, je n'arrive pas à me décider! » de la part d'Harry.

Ils rejoignirent l'enfant dans la salle à manger et le trouvèrent devant trois menus différents.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de manger des pâtes, du chinois et des sushis. »

« Bonhomme, tu n'es pas sensé aimer les sushis. Tu as cinq ans. Il y a des frites et des hamburgers, dans un de tes menus? » demanda Sirius en commençant à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Depuis quand Harry aimait-il le poisson? La dernière fois que Remus avait essayé d'en dissimuler dans son assiette, ils avaient eu droit à une crise de larme, des coups de poings et des haut-le-cœur dramatiques.

« Oh, je n'ai pas envie de manger des sushis, mais c'est marrant de toucher à du poisson cru. » fit Harry, le regard fier.

« Moi j'aimerais bien manger des sushis. » déclara Marlene.

« Et moi je veux manger des spaghettis avec huit boulettes de viande! » cria Harry.

Sirius fit semblant de se décrocher la mâchoire.

« Huit boulettes? Mais où vas-tu mettre tout ça? »

« Ici! » fit Harry en gonflant son ventre plus que nécessaire, ce qui fit rire Marlene.

« Bon, alors, voyons ce qu'on veut manger. Toi, tu veux du spaghetti. Marlene veut des sushis. Et moi je veux un burger. On pourrait toujours aller chercher du chinois comme entrée? »

« Oui! » s'écria Harry.

« Alors va préparer le salon, bonhomme, je commande. »

Harry sortit en courant de la cuisine alors que Sirius prenait le téléphone. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et sourit en voyant Marlene fermer la porte derrière elle et se tourner vers lui.

« Beijing Ming Restaurant, comment puis-je vous aider? » fit la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Sirius passa rapidement sa commande en fronçant les sourcils en voyant Marlene s'agenouiller devant lui et ouvrir sa braguette.

« Merci, à tout à l'heure! »

Il raccrocha et la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je mets ton compteur de points à zéro, naturellement. »

Elle passa sa langue sur le membre de Sirius, qui se dressa presque automatiquement, lui coupant le souffle.

« Oh merde… Marlene, je dois passer les commandes… »

Elle embrassa doucement son gland avant de relever la tête, feignant des yeux innocents.

« À ce que je sache, rien de ce que je fais ne t'empêche de parler ou de composer. »

Elle prit son membre en entier dans sa bouche, et le libéra d'un « pop » sonore, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Et je dois avouer que ça risque d'être assez intéressant de te regarder essayer de garder un ton normal au téléphone. »

« Harry peut entrer à tout moment… »

« J'ai verrouillé la porte. Et si ça t'énerve tant que ça… tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher à jouir. »

Sirius étouffa un cri alors qu'elle recommençait son manège. La main tremblante, il composa le numéro du restaurant italien.

« Minelli's Pasta bonjour! »

« Euh… c'est pour… une livraison. »

Bien sûr, il devait tomber sur la mamma Minelli, qui avait une voix qui sonnait trait pour trait à celle de Mrs Potter. La culpabilité de vouer une jeune fille aussi séduisante que Marlene au vice alors qu'il passait commande à une vieille femme qui s'apprêtait à envoyer son âme se damner éternellement en enfer n'était pas pour enlever quoique ce soit d'érotisme à la situation.

« Ah Sirius! Je suis contente de t'entendre. Alors, trois pizzas au fromage, comme d'habitude? »

« Non…. Hum… Seulement un spaghetti… avec huit boulettes… s'il vous plait _ohh_. »

« Alors toi et Remus sortez? Vous laissez _enfin_ Harry avec une babysitter ce soir? »

« Non, nous… hum… nous avons tous les deux un… un rendez-vous galant… »

« Oh, comme c'est romantique! Ça te fera treize livres… »

« Merci. Oh _putain_ » marmonna-t-il en raccrochant.

Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de Marlene.

« Sérieusement? Je dois vraiment _merde_ faire tous ces appels pendant que tu me… »

« SIRIUS! »

En un rapide mouvement de genoux, Marlene avait été jetée sur le sol, son nez maintenant ensanglanté, et Sirius s'était retourné contre le comptoir pour cacher son érection. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de jeter Harry à sa mort pour l'avoir interrompu, ou le bénir de l'avoir empêché de jouir dans un temps ridiculement court. Il soupira en se rendant compte que la porte était effectivement verrouillée, et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? » demanda Sirius, la voix légèrement trop haut-perchée à son goût.

« On peut construire un fort avec les coussins des fauteuils? »

« Bien sûr, bonhomme. »

« YEAH! »

Et le gamin sortit de la pièce. Sirius soupira de soulagement et referma sa braguette, soulagé de s'être calmé. Il s'agenouilla alors devant Marlene.

« Ça va? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Putain, je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez… » geignit Marlene.

« Ok, laisse-moi voir. Je me suis cassé le nez trois fois, je devrais… Et non! Ça va aller. Attends, je dois avoir des mouchoirs pas trop loin… »

Sirius tendit le bras par-dessus le comptoir et sortit quelques mouchoirs de la boîte.

« Je dois avoir des petits pois au congélateur. »

Il se leva et en sortit un paquet, qu'il lui appliqua délicatement sur le nez, lui arrachant un petit grognement. Il se leva, l'ignorant royalement, et finit ses commandes.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ça rien que pour pouvoir faire tes commandes en paix? » demanda Marlene lorsqu'il eut finit.

Sirius sourit et lui enleva les petits poids et les mouchoirs. Il inspecta longuement son nez, soulagé qu'il ait cessé de saigner, et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Marlene poussa un juron et se releva. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Harry au salon et l'aidèrent à monter l'immense fort qu'il planifiait, et qui impliquait non seulement les coussins du fauteuil comme il l'avait prévu, mais trois couvertures et un matelas. Après une petite quinzaine de minutes, on cogna à la porte. Sirius se dirigea vers l'entrée, prenant au passage son porte-monnaie sur la table, suivi de Marlene. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant les quatre livreurs.

« Bonjour les mecs! Ouh la, c'est légèrement gênant. Vous savez que vous êtes les seuls dans mon estomac, pas vrai? »

« Black, on a d'autres commandes qui nous atten… » commença le livreur du restaurant italien.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Marlene ouvrir la porte un peu plus large, un portefeuille rose bonbon dans les mains.

« Combien on vous doit ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers eux.

Sirius passa son bras devant elle pour l'empêcher de leur tendre les billets.

« Si je te revois toucher à ton porte-monnaie aujourd'hui, je demande à ce que Harry change de professeure. Et toi, » fit-il d'un ton menaçant en pointant son doigt vers le livreur d'hamburgers, « si tu reluques encore mon rendez-vous, je t'enfonce ton sac plastique dans la gorge. »

« Sirius, espèce de crétin et… »

« Range. Ton. Portefeuille. »

« Je vais payer pour la moitié de ces trucs, ce n'est pas… »

« Sirius, j'ai faim! » cria Harry depuis la cuisine.

« Les mecs, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous étiez venus séparément comme vous le faites toujours. Voici cent livres, divisez-vous-les. Bonne soirée! »

Il prit les plats et referma la porte. Il sourit alors à Marlene.

« Un vrai gentleman ne fait pas payer les dames. »

Marlene soupira et jeta son portefeuille sur son sac à main.

« Harry, on mange! »

« Ouff! »

Sirius déposa les plats sur la table basse, et s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le sofa. Sans poser plus de questions, Marlene s'assit à sa droite et attrapa ses sushis. Harry se joignit à eux, à genoux devant la table basse. Sirius appuya sur play et le film commença.

Le film se passa bien. Il n'y eut qu'une pause toilette de la part d'Harry (qui permit une embrassade particulièrement intense entre Sirius et Marlene) et une autre quand Marlene jugea bon de leur dire qu'elle avait apporté croustilles, chocolats et friandises. Sirius se retrouva finalement avec un bras autour des épaules de Marlene, qui avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule, et un Harry à moitié endormi sur les genoux.

Lorsque le film fut terminé, Sirius se leva, tenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que Miss Marlene elle s'en va? » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore. On verra. Dans le pire des cas, tu la verras lundi en cours. »

« Ok… B'nuit… »

« Bonne nuit mon chéri. » murmura Marlene en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Sirius disparut quelques instants dans la chambre d'Harry, le temps de lui enfiler son pyjama et de le coucher. Il lui embrassa le front alors qu'Harry commençait à ronfler, puis sortit doucement de la chambre et rejoignit Marlene dans le salon, souriant en la voyant se pencher pour remettre les coussins.

« Joli fessier. » lança-t-il.

Marlene se releva et sourit.

« Je savais que tu arrivais, autant me mettre à mon avantage. »

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle autour de son cou.

« Alors, comment se déroule notre premier rendez-vous? » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Marlene sourit.

« C'est le meilleur premier rendez-vous de toute ma vie. » murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front sur le sien.

« La présence d'Harry ne t'a pas dérangé? Tu aurais préféré un dîner au restaurant ou aller voir un film au cinéma? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'était parfait, Sirius. J'adore Harry. Et c'est une partie importante de ta vie, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu l'éclipses pour notre rendez-vous. »

« Merci de le comprendre. » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Marlene répondit à son baiser.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un rendez-vous, je pensais qu'on se faisait une soirée avant de baiser sauvagement… »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas les étiquettes… On peut changer la définition de cette soirée en cours de route, non? »

Elle sourit.

« Où se trouve ta chambre? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius monta ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, marchant jusqu'à sa chambre et passant la porte. Il la laissa tomber sur son lit et se coucha à côté d'elle, reprenant son baiser là où il l'avait laissé.

Ce fut elle qui l'interrompu après quelques minutes.

« N'essaie pas de me distraire, je te dois toujours… »

« Oublie ça. » rétorqua Sirius en tirant son pantalon vers ses chevilles.

« Non Sirius… Ce n'est pas… »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il en cessant de bouger.

« Sirius… il faut qu'on discute de tout ça… »

« Pourquoi… »

« Je ne suis pas sensée… Je ne dois pas avoir de relations avec les parents des élèves, donc si c'est effectivement un rendez-vous amoureux, je dois le déclarer au directeur de l'école… »

« Veux-tu que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux? » demanda Sirius en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Marlene soupira.

« Je sais que cette histoire de baise sans émotion n'a pas fonctionné quand nous étions à Poudlard, donc je doute fortement qu'elle fonctionne maintenant. Et… quand je te vois t'occuper d'Harry, tous les doutes que j'avais à l'idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec toi s'envole… »

« Pourquoi? »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Tu es attentionné. Responsable. Sensible. En plus de continuer à être drôle et insouciant et je sais que tu n'es pas sensé pouvoir être à la fois responsable et insouciant, mais tu es comme ça. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

« Et toi, tu es aussi parfaite qu'autrefois. Mais avec une envie de voyager beaucoup moins grande. »

Elle sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

« Mais je ne déciderai pas de l'avenir de notre relation avant demain matin. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de mes attentes, Mr. Black. »

Elle le poussa sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, commençant un léger mouvement de bassin qui lui arracha un long gémissement.

« Tu devrais lancer tout de suite un sortilège de silence, sinon je sens que notre conversation ne sera pas la seule discussion à te rendre mal à l'aise demain matin. » murmura-t-elle sans arrêter de bouger.

Sirius hocha la tête et tendit sa main vers la table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette. Marlene passa sa main sous son pantalon, mais Sirius la renversa sur le lit et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

« Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, Marlene. Tu connais ma politique au lit… »

« Mais j'ai déjà joui… »

« C'était il y a plus de vingt-quatre heures, ça ne compte pas. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle parvint malgré tout à tirer sur son pantalon, puis à prendre son membre dans sa main, arrachant un grognement à Sirius.

« Pourquoi t'opposes-tu tant que ça à ma branlette? »

« Parce que… je… »

 _Putain_. Ils s'enlevèrent tous les deux leurs chandails respectifs et Sirius parvint à enlever le pantalon de Marlene sans lui laisser la chance de lui enlever le sien complètement. Elle parvint toutefois à reprendre sa verge dans sa main alors que Sirius était occupé à essayer de désagrafer son soutien-gorge.

« Bordel… »

« J'adore quand tu réagis autant… » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Marlene, tu dois t'arrêter, je… »

Elle cessa son mouvement, fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà sur le point de jouir? » demanda-t-il.

 _Putain putain putain putain_.

« Non, je… »

« As-tu suivi la règle d'or des rendez-vous de James? »

« Quoi? »

Marlene soupira.

« James m'avait parlé de ça en sixième année. Avant chacun de ses rendez-vous, il se faisait une branlette. Comme ça, le peu qu'il avait de logique sortait de sa queue et retournait à sa boîte crânienne, donc il arrivait à passer la soirée à discuter sérieusement avec son rendez-vous, et s'il arrivait à conclure, il pouvait la baiser plus longtemps. T'es-tu branlé avant mon arrivée? » demanda-t-elle.

« Marlene, on ne parle pas de… »

« Pourquoi pas? Je me masturbe tout le temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Marlene, me parler de toi qui se masturbe ne m'aidera pas à me calmer. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai passé trois heures à nous préparer, Harry et moi, avant ton arrivée, donc _non_ , je ne me suis pas branlé. »

« Bien. Alors fais-le. »

Sirius la dévisagea.

« Quoi? »

« Branle-toi. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'assit sur le bout du lit, les jambes croisées.

« Tu ne vas pas rester là à me regarder? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne me gêne pas, je le fais tout le temps. Vas-y. »

« _Non_. »

Marlene soupira.

« Reste ici. Je vais chercher quelque chose dans mon sac à main. »

Sirius la regarda ouvrir doucement la porte et y passer la tête. Jugeant le corridor sécuritaire, elle y entra en courant, et revint presque aussitôt avec son sac à main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit, commençant à fouiller le sac. Avec un cri victorieux, elle en sortit un petit objet cylindrique bleu pâle. Elle appuya sur l'un des bouts, le faisant vibrer, puis le brandit au visage de Sirius.

« Ça te mettrait à l'aise si je le faisais en même temps que toi? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle sourit en voyant le regard vicieux de Sirius se poser sur elle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet sous les protestations du jeune homme. Elle poussa du bout des doigts les revues pornographiques qui s'y trouvaient et sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Comment as-tu su… »

« Tous les gentlemans ont accès rapidement à du lubrifiant, c'est bien connu. Tu en veux? » demanda-t-elle après en avoir enduit son vibrateur.

Sirius la dévisagea un instant, puis soupira.

« Pourquoi pas? »

Il en prit un peu et jeta la bouteille par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda avec intérêt Marlene enlever ses sous-vêtements et se recoucher face à lui, les jambes écartées. Elle approcha son vibrateur de son entre-jambe, et poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il entra en contact avec son clitoris. Sirius saisit alors son membre.

« Tu viens me rejoindre? » demanda Marlene en prenant son sein dans sa main.

« Ça va, j'aime bien la vue que j'ai d'ici. »

« Comme tu veux… »

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle faisait entrer son vibrateur en elle. Sirius eut un léger grognement.

« Putain, j'ai attendu toute la journée pour ça… J'aurais seulement aimé que ce soit ta queue en moi plutôt que ce truc… »

Sirius étouffa plusieurs jurons en accélérant le mouvement alors que la main de Marlene quittait son sein pour faire quelques mouvements autour de son clitoris, sans sortir son vibrateur.

« Merde! » grogna Sirius en jouissant.

Il regarda, légèrement honteux, sa semence se répandre sur le sol au pied de son lit. Il n'était plus un jeune garçon à peine pubère de treize ans qui se branlait entre chaque classe pour se soulager constamment. Il avait eu des baises hallucinantes pendant des heures où il avait donné un nombre incalculable d'orgasmes à ses partenaires avant de jouir lui-même, et alors qu'il avait devant lui la femme la plus séduisante du monde, la seule qu'il eut jamais envie d'impressionner par ses prouesses, il arrivait à peine à tenir le coup plus d'une minute.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira.

« J'ai fini. Tu veux une bière ou quelque chose? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene eut un petit gémissement.

« Pas moi. »

Sirius soupira en reprenant son souffle. Il regarda les lèvres entrouvertes de Marlene, puis ce qui se déroulait entre ses jambes.

« Tu peux arrêter de feindre ton plaisir tout de suite, tu es à peine excitée. Je te connais trop bien, McKinnon, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas jouir. Cet angle est loin de t'être avantageux. »

« Va te faire foutre, Black. »

Sirius sourit, lui embrassa la joue et retourna se mettre entre ses jambes.

« Lâche ce truc et laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas avec cette idée que la masturbation n'implique pas _oh putain_! »

Sirius venait d'encercler son clitoris de ses lèvres et le suçait maintenant avidement. Il lui enleva délicatement la main de sur le jouet et commença un petit mouvement de va et vient. Il sourit en sentant les muscles de Marlene se tendre, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes sur ses épaules et encerclait sa tête de ses cuisses.

« Oh Merlin, _Sirius_! »

Malgré les pulsations qu'il sentait sous sa langue, Sirius continua son manège quelques secondes, avant de remonter vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Alors, ni toi, ni moi ne mettons beaucoup de temps pour jouir quand nous utilisons la bonne technique, à ce que je vois. »

Marlene éclata de rire, caressa doucement ses joues et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le côté et sourit lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre lui.

« C'était quand, ta dernière fois? » demanda-t-elle en dessinant délicatement sur son ventre.

Sirius haussa les épaules, ouvrant de nouveau le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir, cette fois-ci, un paquet de cigarette.

« Tu en veux une? »

Elle hocha la tête et glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Sirius lui offrit du feu, avant d'en allumer une pour lui-même.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » remarqua-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. Ça fait longtemps. »

Elle sourit en exhalant la fumée.

« Ça ne paraît pas. Tu n'as pas perdu la main. C'était avec qui? »

Sirius tira sur sa cigarette.

« Dorcas Meadowes. »

Marlene appuya son menton sur son torse et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dorcas est morte deux jours après James et Lily. »

« Exactement. »

Elle reposa son oreille sur son torse et continua ses dessins. Sirius sentit le besoin de se justifier.

« J'ai dû m'occuper d'Harry, déménager, gérer ses kidnappings, me battre en cour pour sa garde… Et ensuite il y a eu mes cauchemars, et les siens… »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu décides que tu pouvais amener une fille dans tout ça, finalement? »

« Cette fille était toi. C'est tout. »

Marlene leva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Elle finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, et recommença le mouvement de bassin qui avait rendu Sirius complètement fou quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirius grogna alors qu'elle caressait son torse de ses mains.

« Et toi, ta dernière fois? »

« Avec mon ancien copain en Inde. Ça doit faire quelques mois déjà… C'est moi ou tu es prêt pour un nouveau round? »

Sirius s'assit brusquement, la faisant éclater de rire. Il la fit tomber sur le dos et la pénétra doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à lui. Elle reprit rapidement son mouvement de bassin, et Sirius décida alors de la prendre par les cuisses pour l'appuyer contre un mur. Marlene saisit une poignée de ses cheveux, qu'elle serra violemment en mordant sa lèvre, alors que lui accélérait son mouvement de va et vient.

« Oh putain… »

« C'est lui qui t'a montré à placer ton vibrateur dans cet angle à la con? Parce que si oui, je doute qu'il t'ait fait jouir ne serait-ce qu'une fois… »

« Doit-on vraiment parler de lui alors que _oh putain Sirius plus vite_. »

Sirius la déposa alors sur le sol, plaçant sa jambe gauche au dessus de son épaule pour obtenir un meilleur angle. Sans jamais cessé son mouvement, il plaça son pouce sur son clitoris et commença un mouvement circulaire rapide.

« Oh _putain_! »

Sirius la sentit se contracter autour de son membre, alors que lui-même se déversait en elle. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, à peine retenu par ses coudes, et posa son front sur le sien. Marlene l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Dis-moi qu'il n'a jamais pu te faire jouir comme ça, » murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi que jamais il ne t'a pris comme ça. »

« C'était un amant minable. » rit-elle. « On doit vraiment parler de lui alors que tu es encore en moi? »

Sirius sourit et se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa à nouveau sur le lit, avant de se coucher contre elle. Elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'il embrassait doucement son cou et qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille.

« Reste jusqu'à demain matin… » supplia-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Tous deux s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.


	5. First Morning Together

**First morning together** – Dimanche le 3 novembre 1985

Ce fut une paire de petits pieds très froids dans le bas de son dos qui sortirent Sirius de son sommeil, mais le parfum enivrant qui envahissait son nez le maintint dans un léger état de somnolence. Ce ne fut que lorsque les pieds commencèrent à le pousser que Sirius grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? » demanda-t-il.

Il entendit également Marlene grogner avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son torse.

« Miss Marlene elle est restée? »

« Oui Harry. M'as-tu réveillé pour savoir si Miss Marlene était toujours là? »

« Non. Tonton Remus et Tata Dora ils sont revenus. Tonton Remus veut savoir si vous voulez des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. »

Sirius grogna.

« Oui. Dis-lui de m'en faire quatre. Marlene, tu veux des pancakes? »

« Hmmm… »

« Combien? »

« Hmmm… »

Sirius soupira.

« Fais-lui en quatre aussi, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Sirius grogna en sentant les pieds de Harry quitter le bas de son dos et l'escalader jusqu'à ses omoplates.

« Harry, pourquoi tu es toujours là et pas avec tonton Remus? »

« Pourquoi tu es tout nu? »

Sirius soupira.

« Il faisait chaud cette nuit. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert la fenêtre? »

« Parce qu'il aurait fait trop froid sinon. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

Il sentit les pieds d'Harry quitter son dos et le gamin quitté son lit.

« Est-ce que Miss Marlene elle est toute nue aussi? »

« Bien sûr que non… Tu sais que les filles ont toujours froid. »

« Ok! »

Harry sortit en courant de la chambre, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sirius grogna et la referma d'un coup de baguette. Il sentit avec regret Marlene se détacher de lui, mais soupira de soulagement en sentant son front contre le sien et sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai toujours froid? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

« Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise quoi? Bien sûr que Miss Marlene est nue, puisque mon pénis a passé la nuit dans son vagin. »

« Mais non, tu lui aurais menti. Il a été dans ma main aussi. Mais malheureusement pas dans ma bouche. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

« On a tout le temps pour faire ça… »

« Pas tant que ça. » rétorqua Marlene en rompant le baiser et en le plaquant sur le lit. « Ces pancakes ne mettront pas plus de quinze minutes à cuire, non? »

« Qu'est-ce que _oh putain_! »

Marlene venait de commencer un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin.

« Marlene, je ne vais pas… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de continuer. »

Sirius grogna alors qu'il sentait ses hanches se décoller des siennes, mais il poussa un léger cri en sentant sa langue faire toute la longueur de sa verge.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas jeté de sort de silence, alors si j'étais toi, je resterais assez silencieux. »

Sirius eut envie de la maudire alors qu'elle commençait à faire de rapides cercles de sa langue autour de son gland. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle prenait son membre dans sa bouche et qu'il la forçait à un mouvement de va et vient.

« _Oh merde_ » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à caresser son torse de sa main.

Sa bouche quitta son sexe et fut remplacée par sa main, alors qu'elle faisait rouler une de ses testicules sur sa langue.

« _Oh putain oh putain oh_ … »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Remus fit un pas dans la chambre.

« Sirius est-ce qu'il reste du _oh merde_ ! »

« Moony, LA PORTE! »

Remus referma la porte alors que Marlene le reprenait dans sa bouche et que Sirius poussait un dernier grognement. La jeune femme refit alors surface en se léchant les lèvres. Elle s'allongea contre lui, s'assurant qu'il sentait bien sa poitrine, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Marlene l'embrassa longuement.

« J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais te goûter. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Sirius sourit et captura ses lèvres à son tour.

« Crois-moi, je n'avais rien oublié de tes pipes. »

« Oh, Sirius, quel incorrigible flatteur. » rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

« À table! » cria Tonks depuis la cuisine.

« C'est déjà fait. » murmura Marlene, les faisant pouffer tous les deux.

Sirius se leva et enfila rapidement un caleçon et un vieux chandail. Marlene était toujours assise sur le lit et le regardait s'habiller.

« Je n'ai pas apporté de vêtement de rechange. »

Sirius soupira, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Si ce n'était que de moi, tu pourrais bien passer toute la journée nue. Ça éviterait tout ce temps perdu à t'enlever tes vêtements à chaque fois que j'aurais envie de toi. »

« Ça pourrait être gênant pour Harry… »

Sirius soupira de nouveau.

« Si c'est pour le bien d'Harry alors… »

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un caleçon, qu'il lui lança.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est propre. Et tiens, je te fais l'honneur de te passer ma chemise préférée. »

Elle sourit en enfilant la chemise, puis se leva.

« Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air? » demanda-t-elle en relevant rapidement ses cheveux.

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu te rhabilles? Je t'ai dit que c'était une perte de temps, putain ce que tu peux être sexy dans mes vêtements. »

« À _table_! » hurla Tonks pour la deuxième fois.

« On pourrait oublier le petit déjeuner… » proposa Sirius.

« C'est quand même le repas le plus important de la journée. » rétorqua Marlene.

« Et il y a des pancakes en jeu. Je comprends ton point. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la cuisine ce qui arracha un cri à Harry.

« Tonton Sirius! Tu tiens la main de Miss Marlene! Est-ce que c'est ta copine? »

Sirius eut un grognement. C'était ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Ils devaient discuter de ce qu'ils seraient, mais les lèvres de Marlene avaient déjoué leurs plans.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je sois la copine de Sirius, Harry? » demanda Marlene.

« Oh non! Vous êtes cool! »

Marlene se tourna alors vers Sirius et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oui, bonhomme, Miss Marlene est ma copine. » annonça-t-il.

Harry poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur eux, serrant les jambes de sa professeure. Tonks déposa alors une immense assiette remplie de pancake sur la table et tira une chaise.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Remus et Harry qui ont cuisiné. »

Elle s'assit à côté de Remus. Sirius s'assit également à côté de son ami, Marlene à côté de Tonks, et Harry entre le nouveau couple. Remus se pencha légèrement vers Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas un règlement à l'école d'Harry contre les fréquentations entre parents et prof? »

Sirius étala généreusement de la confiture de fraise sur ses pancakes.

« Ce n'était pas toi, Moony, qui m'a encouragé à préparer ce rendez-vous? »

Marlene avait levé les yeux vers eux, la fourchette entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

« Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'avoir cette discussion. » fit-elle, visiblement sur ses gardes.

« Quelle discussion? » demanda Harry en enfonçant l'équivalent de quatre bouchées.

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Et bien, il y a un règlement à ton école qui interdit aux parents des élèves de fréquenter les professeurs. » avança-t-il.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon papa, tu es mon parrain! » s'exclama Harry.

Sirius sourit.

« Je sais ça bonhomme, mais comme c'est moi qui signe tes travaux scolaires, ils pensent que c'est la même chose. »

Harry prit une nouvelle bouchée.

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si le directeur apprend que vous ne respectez pas le règlement? »

Marlene détourna le regard.

« Et bien, Miss Marlene pourrait perdre son boulot. Et on devrait peut-être te changer d'école. »

Harry leva un regard alarmé vers Sirius.

« Mais tous mes copains sont à l'école de Miss Marlene! Et moi j'aime avoir Miss Marlene comme professeure! »

« Il y aurait peut-être une solution. » proposa Marlene.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit légèrement.

« Je ne serai ta professeure que jusqu'au mois de juin. Ensuite, comme je ne serai plus ta professeure, je pourrai dire à tout le monde à l'école que Sirius est mon amoureux et il n'y aurait pas de problème. Donc, on n'a qu'à être discret jusque là. »

Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Harry.

« Disons que, quand on est à l'école, tu continues à m'appeler 'Miss Marlene' et à me vouvoyer, et quand on n'est pas à l'école ou avec les étudiants, tu me tutoies et tu m'appelle… 'Lena? Tu crois que tu serais capable de faire attention jusqu'en juin? »

Sirius sourit. C'était la solution parfaite.

« D'accord, 'Lena! »

Sirius sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. Par-dessus la table, il vit Marlene lui envoyer un baiser. Les choses s'annonçaient très bien.


	6. Moony's Settling Down

**Moony's settling down** – 25 décembre 1985

Les derniers mois s'étaient passés à merveille. Marlene passait de plus en plus de temps chez lui, et Harry et elle s'adoraient. Ils avaient quelque fois laissé Harry chez une de ses amies pour faire des sorties à quatre avec Remus et Tonks, et tous leurs horaires s'arrangeaient parfaitement pour qu'Harry passe le moins de temps possible seul.

Les choses s'étaient tellement bien passées que, la semaine précédente, lorsque Remus était allé dîner chez Andromeda et Ted, Sirius lui proposa de les inviter à dîner pour Noël. Remus avait eu l'air surpris au départ, mais les avait invités. Et maintenant, les choses allaient nettement moins bien, puisqu'ils avaient accepté.

Sirius avait donc passé le reste de la semaine à nettoyer l'appartement, acheter un nouvel ensemble pour Harry, et regarder Marlene préparer à manger en sous-vêtement alors qu'Harry était chez les Londubat.

Il profitait donc d'un moment de répit sous la douche, heureux de se retrouver enfin seul, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la paix pendant quinze minute dans cet appartement? »

À ce moment, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Marlene, qui avait légèrement tiré le rideau, lui donnant le temps de l'admirer dans toute sa nudité.

« Oh merde… »

« Tu préfères peut-être que je retourne attendre dans la cuisine? » proposa Marlene en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

« Oh non, toi, tu restes ici! »

Il la prit par la taille et la tira sous le jet, l'entraînant dans un baiser entrecoupé de rire.

« J'aime bien tes surprises du matin… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Harry avait peur que tu prennes toute l'eau chaude, alors puisqu'il t'a surpris nu avec moi beaucoup trop souvent, il m'a dit que, pour économiser l'eau, je devrais aller prendre ma douche avec toi puisque, et je le cite, ça ne devrait pas te déranger puisque tu m'as déjà montré ton zizi. »

Sirius éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

« Il ne sait pas qu'on va utiliser deux fois plus d'eau chaude en prenant notre douche ensemble qu'en la prenant séparément? »

« Visiblement non, » répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il l'appuyait contre le mur et montait ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'entraînant dans un long baiser.

Il regarda en souriant l'eau coulé sur son corps, perlé à des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Marlene sourit en lui donnant un baiser rapide, elle le força à la redéposer sur le sol et lui fit dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, si tu n'envisages pas de faire quoique ce soit et que tu continues à regarder l'eau me couler sur le corps dans je ne sais quelle fausse poésie transmise par mes mamelons, autant me laver, non? »

Elle attrapa la barre de savon et commença à se frotter le ventre.

« Tu plaisantes, non? »

Marlene ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner alors qu'elle commençait à frotter sa poitrine.

« Non. Je suis persuadée que tu vas passer tout notre temps ensemble sous la douche à m'admirer sans même oser me toucher, alors autant prendre la situation en main et m'occuper de moi-même. »

« Je… c'était une mise en appétit? Merde, tes seins sont une œuvre d'art, Marlene, autant les admirer… »

« Et bien, monsieur l'artiste, mettez-vous à l'ouvrage! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter et colla son torse contre son dos, prenant ses seins entre ses mains et embrassant doucement son cou. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir, puis laissa un de ses seins pour glisser sa main entre ses jambes.

« Sirius… » haleta-t-elle alors qu'il capturait ses lèvres.

Elle écarta légèrement ses jambes et appuya ses mains contre le mur de la douche.

« Sirius, j'ai envie… »

« Toute bonne chose en son temps, mon amour… »

« Non, je… j'ai envie… je veux que tu me la mettes dans le cul. »

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle utilise un langage aussi cru ou si c'était simplement l'idée de la prendre comme ça qui l'excitait autant. Elle sourit en sentant Sirius se durcir contre elle. Elle tendit la main derrière elle et commença à lui faire subir un lent mouvement de va et vient.

« On n'est… on n'est pas obligé de… si tu… »

« Sirius, _j'en ai envie_. »

« D'ac… d'accord. »

Il soupira contre son cou alors qu'elle le guidait vers elle. Il continua à caresser doucement son clitoris du bout des doigts, alors qu'il se sentait entrer en elle, guidé par sa main. Il resta immobile un instant lorsqu'elle replaça ses deux mains sur le mur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es sûre? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il accéléra légèrement son mouvement autour de son petit bouton de chair, et accentua ses baisers dans son cou.

« Ça va aller, » murmura-t-elle. « Juste… n'arrête pas ce que tu fais, ok? »

Il hocha la tête et entama un long mouvement de va et vient, sans arrêter ses baisers et ses caresses. Il soupira en la sentant se tendre contre lui, alors que Sirius voyait les larmes pointées aux coins de ses yeux.

« Marlene, sérieusement… »

« Non! »

« Marlene, si je te fais mal, ça ne m'excite pas… Je préfère te faire plaisir… »

« Tu me fais plaisir… »

« Pas si je te fais pleurer… »

« Je ne _vais pas_ pleurer. »

Sirius soupira.

« Continue, s'il te plait… »

Il recommença son mouvement de bassin, accéléra les mouvements contre son clitoris et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'il la sentit gémir contre ses lèvres, et il se permit alors un léger grognement.

« Tu vois, tu aimes ça… » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Je me fous complètement d'aimer ça ou pas, si toi tu n'aimes pas ça » rétorqua-t-il en l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser.

Marlene émit une série de gémissements, et Sirius éjacula alors rapidement. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, et Sirius prit Marlene dans ses bras, la berçant doucement en lui embrassant les cheveux.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

Marlene sourit et lui embrassa doucement le cou.

« Joyeux Noël. » fit-elle

Il sourit et captura doucement ses lèvres. Au même moment, des petits coups pressés se firent entendre contre la porte.

« Tonton Sirius, viiiiiite, je dois prendre ma douche avant qu'Andy et Ted n'arrive! » fit la voix d'Harry.

Sirius soupira et embrassa une dernière fois la joue de Marlene avant de sortir de la douche. Il s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette, puis fit de même avec Marlene, qu'il prit ensuite dans ses bras alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son cou. Il ouvrit alors la porte et laissa Harry entrer, puis sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il allongea Marlene sur son lit et enfila rapidement son pantalon avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien et embrassa son front.

« Je t'ai fait mal? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Un peu, mais au début seulement. Ensuite, c'était même plutôt plaisant. » admit-elle.

« On ne le refera plus. » déclara-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était plutôt plaisant. »

Sirius soupira.

« Marlene, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, même pas pour une seconde. Si on fait quoique ce soit qui ne te fait pas au minimum grimper au plafond, on ne le refera plus. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de se lever. Sirius se coucha sur le dos et la regarda enfiler sa culotte et revêtir une robe dorée qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et laissait son dos nu. Elle sécha alors d'un coup de baguette ses cheveux blonds, qui tombèrent en vagues légères sur ses épaules.

« Tu es sublime » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il en profita pour l'embrasser doucement, caressant doucement son cou de sa main.

« J'aime quand tu es persuadé de m'avoir fait du mal. Tu es encore plus délicat qu'habituellement avec moi. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal… » murmura Sirius.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

« Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que tu me feras mal? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius soupira.

« James t'a-t-il déjà dit de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand je me suis enfui de chez moi? »

Elle secoua la tête. Sirius prit une longue inspiration et appuya son front sur le sien.

« Mes parents avaient appris que j'avais fréquenté… Je ne me rappelle plus qui. Tu sais, cette Poufsouffle dont les parents étaient moldus? Celle qui disait qu'elle deviendrait vétérinaire quand elle sortirait de Poudlard? »

Marlene haussa les épaules.

« Enfin bref. Disons que même si ce n'était pas sérieux, la rumeur tombait mal puisque mes parents souhaitaient me fiancer cette année-là à une cousine à moi, du côté de ma mère. Donc mon père a décidé qu'il était temps de casser mon caractère. »

Sirius soupira.

« J'ai passé trois semaines chez mes parents cet été là. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais enfermé dans une petite pièce derrière la chaudière de la cuisine. J'avais à peine de la place pour m'asseoir si j'allongeais mes jambes. Il faisait tellement chaud à cause de la chaudière, et en même temps il y avait ce genre d'humidité constante… aucune fenêtre, et j'avais seulement droit aux restes de table, s'il restait quelque chose… Mon père me faisait subir une séance de Doloris à tous les jours. »

« Sirius, je… »

Sirius la fit taire d'un baiser.

« J'ai réussi à m'enfuir après trois semaines parce que mes parents ont fait une réception. Kreacher a oublié de refermer la porte parce que ma mère l'appelait pour faire le service de je ne sais pas quel hors-d'œuvre. Elle m'a vu traverser la salle de réception à quatre pattes et prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour me rendre chez les Potter et n'a rien fait pour me retenir. Quand je suis arrivé, Mr et Mrs Potter m'ont amené d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. J'avais une pneumonie, et je souffrais de déshydratation sévère et de malnutrition. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Mr et Mrs Potter de ne pas porter plainte contre mes parents parce que je ne voulais pas les revoir, même pas en cour. »

Sirius prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Ce que je veux dire… C'est que je sais ce que ça veut dire d'avoir mal, et je crois qu'il y a tellement de façon pour se faire plaisir mutuellement sans que l'un ou l'autre souffre, que je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait y ajouter de la douleur. »

Marlene hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

« Tu devrais t'habiller avant que ta cousine et son mari n'arrivent. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva pour enfiler sa chemise.

« Tu veux bien m'aider avec ma cravate? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, lui passant la cravate au cou avant de le tirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais, je crois que je t'ai choisi seulement parce que tu dois porter une cravate au boulot. Putain ce que c'est sexy, un homme qui s'habille chic… »

Sirius eut un petit rire en répondant à son baiser.

« Ah oui? Est-ce que tu es en train de proposer un jeu de rôle? Du genre 'Patron vicieux qui saute sa secrétaire en chaleur'? »

Marlene éclata de rire en voyant une petite lueur vicieuse dans ses yeux.

« Non, en fait, je veux qu'à chaque fois où tu remonteras le nœud de ta cravate aujourd'hui, tu penses à comment tu vas répéter ce nœud autour de mes poignets pour m'attacher à la tête de lit et faire tout ce que tu veux de moi ce soir. »

Elle donna alors un baiser à Sirius qui le laissa haletant, puis se détacha de lui, enfila ses sandales noires et sortit de la pièce alors qu'on cognait à la porte. Sirius prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses sens, puis la rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée, où Tonks serrait sa mère dans ses bras alors que Ted prenait Harry dans les siens, sous le regard bienveillant de Remus et Marlene.

« Salut Andy! » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur les joues. « Je te présente Marlene McKinnon, ma copine. »

Andromeda lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Marlene et la serra dans ses bras.

« Vous devez être très spéciale pour que Sirius accepte que nous nous rencontrions. Vous êtes la première que j'ai la chance de voir. »

Marlene sourit alors que Sirius passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

« 'Lena, elle est vachement cool, Andy! » s'exclama Harry. « Elle sait plein de chose, c'est ma professeure. »

« Voyez-vous ça, une professeure! » fit Ted, un sourire aux lèvres. « Elle arrivera peut-être à mettre quelque chose dans la tête de Sirius, tu en penses quoi, bonhomme? »

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ted le redéposait sur le sol.

« Dora, tu sais quoi? » s'écria Harry.

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Remus, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans le salon parce que le Père Noël est passé cette nuit! »

« Non! Le vrai? » s'exclama Tonks, feignant la surprise.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Tonks et Harry se dirigèrent en courant vers le salon, suivi de Remus, Ted et Marlene. Andromeda se tourna alors vers Sirius.

« Profites-en bien, c'est sans doute la dernière année où il croira encore au Père Noël. »

« Ils grandissent beaucoup trop vite » soupira Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, passant son manteau au jeune homme, qui l'accrocha dans la penderie.

« Elle a l'air d'être une fille sympa. »

« Elle l'est. »

« Elle semble prendre bien soin d'Harry. »

« Effectivement. »

« Tu crois que c'est la bonne? »

Le regard de Sirius se perdit vers le salon, et il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Si je ne gâche pas tout… Peut-être. »

Andromeda sourit alors qu'il ramenait son regard vers elle, lui rendant son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant retirer une bague en argent terni et la lui tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il en l'inspectant.

« C'est la bague qui m'a fait décider de quitter notre famille. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et fit mine de la lui rendre, mais elle la refusa d'un signe de la main.

« Ted et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter en revenant des vacances d'été, en septième. Il m'a demandé en mariage avec cette bague avant les vacances de Pâques. J'ai demandé le week-end pour y réfléchir. Je la portais en pendentif, et ma mère l'a vue. Nous nous sommes disputées. En fait, elle a fait un long monologue comme quoi j'étais la pire des imbéciles de vouloir me marier par amour, que je finirais seule et pauvre, abandonnée de tous. »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Et maintenant regarde-moi. Je suis toujours mariée, j'ai une fille sublime, et je suis certaine que j'aurais bientôt des petits-enfants. Je suis heureuse et bien entourée. Donc finalement… Cette bague est un véritable porte-bonheur. »

Elle referma le poing de Sirius autour de la bague.

« J'aurais aimé la donner à Dora, mais Remus avais déjà une bague de son arrière-grand-mère, donc… Ne le dis pas, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt lui demander de l'épouser. Et comme tu as toujours été comme un fils pour moi, logiquement, elle te revient. »

Sirius sourit et regarda son poing.

« Je ne sais pas si Marlene est la bonne pour toi, puisque je ne la connais pas. Mais si tu crois qu'elle l'est, alors offre-lui cette bague, s'il te plait. »

Sirius hocha la tête et mit la bague dans sa poche.

« Je crois qu'elle l'est. »

« Tant mieux. »

Ils passèrent au salon et Sirius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, aux côtés de Marlene.

« Est-ce que tu m'offres un cadeau? » demanda-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

« Tu veux dire que ce matin, dans la douche, ça ne comptait pas? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Sirius eut un petit rire en l'embrassant doucement. Tonks soupira et posa ses mains sur les oreilles d'Harry, qui était assis sur le sol, en face d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment le savoir à chaque fois où vous vous envoyez en l'air? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

« Si tu veux, je peux te mettre sur la liste d'appel pour te prévenir. » rétorqua Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

« Les enfants! » les rappela Andromeda.

Marlene éclata de rire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Sirius.

« Woah, le Père Noël a été vachement généreux cette année, bonhomme, non? » remarqua Ted en admirant la pile de cadeau.

« Draco Malefoy, il dit que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Moi je dis qu'il dit ça parce qu'il est trop stupide et méchant pour que le Père Noël lui apporte des cadeaux. » répliqua Harry.

Andromeda et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, recevant un regard autoritaire de Marlene.

« Harry, on ne dit pas des méchancetés contre les autres enfants. » fit-elle d'un ton sévère.

« Mais c'est vrai, 'Lena! »

« Harry… »

« D'accord. » fit le petit garçon d'un air déçu.

Sirius cacha son sourire dans les cheveux de Marlene, qui lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le torse.

La séance de cadeau se passa comme un charme. Harry fut, comme à son habitude, extrêmement gâté et Sirius se demanda encore une fois où ils parviendraient à ranger tout ça (il se demanda un instant s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de lait pour les céréales le matin, puisqu'il lui semblait bien que la piste de balais de course avait juste la bonne taille pour entrer sur cette tablette-là du réfrigérateur). Marlene lui donna un long baiser qui causa au moins quatre protestations de la part d'Harry quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets pour le concert des Bizarr' Sisters et remercia abondamment Harry pour le dessin qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je crois qu'on a fini, non? » fit Ted.

« Non, il reste un cadeau _dans_ l'arbre. » cria Harry en se levant pour aller le saisir.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Remus blêmir. Il eut un sourire.

« Pour qui c'est bonhomme? » demanda Sirius.

« N… y… m… Nym… Nymphadora! »

« L'as-tu lu ou deviné? » demanda Marlene.

« Je l'ai lu! » assura Harry en hochant abondamment la tête.

« Bien sûr… » murmura Marlene en secouant la tête.

Harry traversa la pièce et donna la petite boîte à Tonks, qui était assise sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur la jambe de Remus. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Merci Harry. Tu vois de qui c'est? »

« Il y a seulement ton nom dessus. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils et enleva le ruban et le papier, laissant voir une petite boîte en velours bleu usée. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus et lui sourit.

« C'est de ta part? » demanda-t-elle

Remus hocha la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement consciente de la nervosité de son petit ami. Elle ouvrit la boîte et porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant la bague. Remus se leva et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« C'était… c'était une mauvaise idée, je… Oublie ça. » fit Remus en faisant mine de reprendre l'écrin.

« Qu'est-ce qui est une mauvaise idée? » demanda Tonks en le mettant hors de sa portée.

« Je voulais te demander de m'épouser, mais… »

« Oui! »

Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse, riant et répétant constamment des « oui! » ponctués de baisers et d'autant de « berkkkk! » de la part d'Harry. Tous éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils se relevaient et Sirius fut le premier à les applaudir.

Ils convinrent, après moult félicitations et embrassades, de passer à la cuisine et de s'attabler.

« Alors, aux nouveaux fiancés l'honneur de couper la dinde! » s'écria Sirius en posant le volatile sur la table.

Remus sourit et se leva après avoir embrassé rapidement Tonks. Aussitôt, on entendit des coups à la porte. Remus tourna un regard interrogateur vers Sirius.

« On attendait quelqu'un d'autre? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Mrs Londubat et Neville étaient sensés passer en après-midi, ils ont peut-être de l'avance. Commencez à manger, je vais aller répondre. »

Il quitta la salle alors qu'Harry lançait un « Tonton Remus, je peux avoir une cuisse s'il te plait? » et avança dans le corridor. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs, qui portait un manteau ajusté.

« Je peux vous aider? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que Marlene McKinnon est ici? »

« Qui la demande? ».

« Sa colocataire m'a dit que je pourrais la trouver ici. Marlene est-elle là? »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« MARLENE! »

L'homme poussa Sirius sur le côté et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être invité. Sirius l'attrapa alors par le collet et le tira vers l'arrière.

« Écoute mec, tu ne tombes vraiment pas sur une bonne journée, alors je te demande _gentiment_ de foutre le camp avant de… »

« MARLENE! »

À ce moment, Marlene apparut au bout du corridor. Sirius remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Kyle… » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Tu veux bien dire à cet homme des cavernes de me laisser tranquille et… »

Marlene jeta un regard suppliant à Sirius qui, au contraire, resserra son emprise sur le collet du jeune homme.

« Écoute mec, je crois qu'elle souhaite que tu foutes le camp et qu'elle est trop polie pour le dire, alors rend les choses plus facile pour tout le monde et _sors d'ici_. »

« 'Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry en entrant dans le corridor et en s'approchant d'eux.

Sans détourner son regard de Sirius, Marlene leva le ton.

« Harry, va voir Remus et dis-lui de te donner une portion de dessert tout de suite, d'accord? »

« Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé ma dinde. »

« Harry, _tout de suite_! »

Une fois Harry sortit du champ de vision de Sirius, celui-ci laissa aller le collet du jeune homme et tourna son attention vers Marlene.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? » demanda-t-elle, la voix neutre.

Sirius se positionna de façon à reprendre rapidement contrôle de la situation, puisqu'il avait le sentiment que tout cela allait bientôt dégénérer.

« J'ai sauté dans le premier avion depuis Mumbai pour venir te voir. »

Il tendit un bras vers elle, mais Marlene fit un pas vers l'arrière.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était fini. Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchait plus. »

« Marlene, je t'ai déjà dit que cette fille ne comptait pas… »

Sirius retint de justesse sa mâchoire de tomber sur le sol. Comment pouvait-on tromper une fille comme Marlene McKinnon, qui était l'érotisme fait femme?

« Bien sûr, pas plus que les soixante-dix-sept autres qui sont passées dans ton lit dans les derniers quatre mois de notre relation. Et ce n'est pas toutes ces femmes qui m'ont décidé à partir, c'est toi. Ta tendance à diminuer les autres pour te sentir plus grand, ta méchanceté envers les gens plus faibles que toi… Tu me dégoûtes, Kyle. J'ai envie de vomir quand je te vois. »

Le jeune homme leva la main et prit le bras de Marlene, qu'il serra beaucoup trop fort au goût de Sirius.

« Kyle, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Kyle! »

Sirius passa alors son bras autour du cou du jeune homme et le fit basculer vers l'arrière, continuant sa prise de tête.

« Écoute, mec. La dame te demande de la laisser tranquille. Je te suggère fortement de faire ce qu'elle dit si tu tiens à sortir d'ici en un morceau. »

« Et c'est qui l'autre, ton gamin? Tu te rends compte un peu, il y a six mois, tu disais que tu n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Mais quelle pute tu fais! »

« _Experlliarmus_! »

Sirius et le jeune homme foncèrent alors contre un mur, faisant lâcher sa prise à Sirius. Il vit du coin de l'œil Remus qui s'approchait depuis le bout du corridor, baguette en main. Marlene fit quelques pas vers eux, puis donna un violent coup de poing contre le visage de l'autre homme.

« Écoute-moi bien, putain de connard. Même en utilisant uniquement les trois neurones qu'il te reste, tu aurais réalisé que ce _merveilleux_ gamin est beaucoup trop âgé pour être le mien. Tu comprendrais aussi que je ne voulais pas d'enfants _avec toi_ parce que je m'en serais voulu à mort si je t'avais laissé leur faire subir les mêmes choses que tu me faisais endurer. »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Fous le camp. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère? »

« FOUS LE CAMP! »

Il eut un petit rictus, se leva et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Amuse-toi bien avec cette pute. C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire. »

Sirius allait lui donner un nouveau coup de poing, mais il fut distrait par un cri de guerre suraigu qui s'approchait du bout du corridor. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Harry passer devant lui et pousser le jeune homme hors de l'appartement et par-dessus la balustrade.

« Miss Marlene elle est super cool et super intelligente et toi t'es un gros connard! Va te faire foutre! »

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à lui reprocher son écart de langage alors qu'Harry revenait à l'intérieur et fermait la porte avant de se jeter sur Marlene, qui le prit dans ses bras en lui souriant. Sirius verrouilla discrètement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'eux.

« Je suis tout à fait rassurée maintenant que je suis entourée par mes deux preux chevaliers. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Ça va aller? » demanda-t-il en collant son front sur celui de Marlene.

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers Harry.

« On peut retourner manger? » demanda celui-ci.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle le redéposa sur le sol alors que Sirius passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et lui embrasser le dessus de la tête. À ce moment, Harry, qui avait fait quelques pas en direction de la salle à manger, se tourna vers eux.

« Sirius, c'est quoi une pute? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est… »

Il jeta un regard menaçant à Remus qui rigolait doucement au bout du corridor. Celui-ci décida alors (enfin) de venir en aide à son ami.

« Qui veut une deuxième portion de pommes de terre? »

« MOI! » hurla Harry.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus tranquillement et, après quatre courses enlevantes sur la piste de balais d'Harry, Ted, Andromeda, Remus et Nymphadora retournèrent chez les Tonks. Harry s'effondra sur le sofa alors que Marlene et Sirius finissaient de nettoyer dans le salon. Marlene s'approcha de ce dernier et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à nettoyer la cuisine? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête et l'embrassa.

« Non. Va m'attendre dans la chambre. Je mets les restes de gâteau au réfrigérateur et je viens te rejoindre. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Dépêche-toi alors. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de cette cravate. »

« J'espère bien. »

Elle eut un petit rire et quitta la pièce en ondulant légèrement des hanches sous le regard de Sirius. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis passa à la cuisine pour finir de ranger la nourriture. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra ensuite dans sa chambre.

Il sourit en voyant Marlene étendue de tout son long sur le ventre, dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouges assortis qu'elle ne portait pas au matin, lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'habiller. Il s'avança un peu plus et vit qu'elle feuilletait une de ses revues pornographiques. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« De la lecture sérieuse, ce soir, Miss McKinnon? Pas de correction de travaux? »

« Je t'attendais et je me demandais dans quelle position on pourrait le faire ce soir, alors je cherchais de l'inspiration… » rétorqua-t-elle en tournant la page.

Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps au goût de Sirius sur une blondasse plantureuse.

« Tu sais que tu es cent fois plus sexy que cette fille, non? » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis cent fois plus sexy que cette fille. Mais je sais que c'est comme ça que tu me fais sentir, et j'aime ça. »

Ils s'embrassèrent pour un long moment, avant que Sirius ne rompe leur union.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé avant le repas? » demanda Sirius en caressant du bout des doigts la marque laissée par l'emprise qu'avait eue Kyle sur son bras plus tôt.

Marlene soupira, poussa Sirius sur le dos et se blottit contre son épaule.

« Kyle est un ingénieur qui travaillait avec moi au Pakistan. Il faisait les plans pour les orphelinats, je m'occupais des enfants… Il me faisait penser à toi, mais à tes pires côtés. À toi quand tu revenais des vacances avec ta famille, quand tu étais sauvage et qu'il fallait qu'on t'apprivoise à nouveau tant tu te révoltais contre le monde. On lui a offert un poste à Mumbai, mais je n'étais pas capable de me trouver un emploi, puisque je ne parlais pas le marathi. »

Elle commença à faire des dessins sur son ventre, alors que lui jouait avec ses cheveux.

« J'étais constamment enfermée dans la maison. Je n'avais plus d'amis, plus de collègues… Il a commencé à être violent. Il me culpabilisait constamment parce que je faisais quelque chose, ou qu'au contraire, je ne faisais pas quelque chose… Si je rentrais à la maison et que j'étais habillée d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas, il m'enfonçait la tête dans le bain jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience. Il m'a trompé tout au long de notre relation, et je n'osais pas partir puisque je ne connaissais personne pour m'aider… Si je ne succombais pas à ses moindres désirs, il s'inventait un fantasme cent fois pire… »

« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu… » commença Sirius.

Il détourna le regard. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé cette sodomie par crainte qu'il la frappe si elle ne le faisait pas. Marlene leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle

« Ce matin, dans la douche… M'as-tu demandé… parce que tu avais peur de moi? »

Elle soupira, et recommença ses dessins.

« Non. C'est plutôt le contraire. Je sais que, sous tes dehors de type insouciant et indépendant, tu es un homme doux et tendre. Je savais que _toi_ , tu ferais attention, et tu te soucierais que j'y prenne du plaisir et que ce soit agréable pour moi aussi. »

Elle se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu sais… Je ne l'avais jamais fait… par là… avec un autre gars. »

Sirius sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'avais jamais fait avec une autre fille non plus. »

Elle sourit à son tour et l'embrassa.

« Comment es-tu partie? » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, mon père avait une mission à New Delhi, et comme mes parents n'avaient pas de mes nouvelles depuis plus d'un an et demi, il a exigé de me voir… Donc Kyle a dû me laisser prendre le train de Mumbai à New Delhi seule… Mais avant, il s'est fâché, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, et quand je suis arrivée à New Delhi, j'avais des ecchymoses partout et trois fractures, une à la jambe et deux aux côtes. Mon père m'a accompagné à Mumbai pour lui dire clairement que c'était fini entre lui et moi, et ensuite, il m'a fait rentrer au pays d'urgence. Et c'est comme ça que ça c'est terminé. »

Sirius caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je ne cherche pas ta pitié. Je ne veux pas te faire sentir coupable. C'est une partie de ma vie et je n'en ai pas honte. Mais crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas cette histoire se répéter une seconde fois. »

Sirius l'embrassa.

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire passer à travers ça une seconde fois. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Sirius se détacha de son étreinte et se leva.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit la bague d'Andromeda de la poche de son pantalon et vint se recoucher entre ses jambes, déposant son menton entre ses seins.

« Est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage? »

« Quoi? Bien sûr que non! McKinnon, quand je vais te demander de m'épouser, crois-moi, nous porterons tous les deux beaucoup moins de vêtements. »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il tournait la tête pour embrasser sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge.

« En fait, c'est une bague d'engagement futur. »

Marlene haussa un sourcil, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Une bague d'engagement futur? »

« Oui. Je ne te demande pas en mariage tout de suite. Mais c'est une bague pour que tu saches qu'un jour, et je crois que ce jour n'est pas trop éloigné, je le ferai. Donc… »

Il prit sa main et passa la bague à son annulaire.

« Mademoiselle Marlene McKinnon, acceptez-vous l'idée que moi, Sirius Black, vous demande en mariage dans les mois à venir? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il l'embrassait.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu m'attaches _enfin_ à la tête de lit? » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.


	7. Miss McKinnon's Moving In

**Miss McKinnon's moving in** – Mardi le 31 décembre 1985 – Mercredi le 1er janvier 1986

Sirius soupira en sentant la tête de Marlene sur son torse. La semaine s'était bien passée. Marlene avait profité des congés des fêtes pour passer le plus clair de son temps à l'appartement, à regarder des films ou à sortir se promener dans Hyde Park avec eux.

Remus et Tonks avaient passé la semaine à chercher un appartement et semblaient avoir trouvé quelque chose d'agréable à la limite nord de Camden, si bien que Remus lui avait annoncé, la veille, qu'il déménagerait d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Marlene soupira longuement et enfonça son visage dans le torse de Sirius.

« Réveillée? » demanda Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il est encore tôt, non? »

Sirius se releva légèrement pour apercevoir l'heure sur le cadran de sa table de chevet.

« Il est passé onze heures… »

Marlene étouffa un juron, puis appuya son menton sur le torse de Sirius et lui sourit.

« Il faudrait se lever, si on veut que l'appart soit près pour recevoir tout le monde pour dîner. »

« Je pense qu'on peut se permettre de rester au lit encore quelques minutes, non? » demanda Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit Marlene sourire contre ses lèvres, puis répondre avidement à son baiser. Sirius prit les choses en main et la renversa sur le lit.

« Explique-moi encore comment j'ai pu te laisser ton chandail sur le dos hier? » demanda-t-il en passant une main sous son chandail pour prendre son sein en coupe.

« Tu as dit que tu étais exténué… » rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

« Quel con je fais… » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Il quitta ses lèvres pour se poster dans son cou, alors qu'elle montait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

À ce moment, on cogna à la porte. Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber sur le côté, alors que Marlene replaçait rapidement ses cheveux.

« Oui? »

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et Harry y passa la tête.

« Sirius, je peux te parler? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête et tapota la place à côté de lui. Harry referma délicatement la porte et courut jusqu'au lit, où il sauta, avant de venir se blottir sous l'épaule de Sirius.

« Que se passe-t-il, bonhomme? »

Harry soupira.

« Je pense que tu vas être fâché. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il sentit Marlene s'asseoir à côté de lui et embrasser délicatement son épaule.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment me fâcher contre toi, Harry. À moins que tu aies fait quelque chose de _vraiment_ mal. »

Harry soupira, tourna la tête et marmonna quelque chose.

« Bonhomme, je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Je suis dans la merde… »

« Langage. » reprocha Marlene.

Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Sirius, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Que se passe-t-il, bonhomme? »

« Je pense que je suis malade et que je vais bientôt mourir. »

Harry se jeta alors au cou de Sirius, qui fut pris de court, mais le serra dans ses bras. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa panique. Si Harry était vraiment malade et qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir dans les prochaines semaines, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part? »

« C'est pire que ça! 'Lena, dis, tu prendras soin de Sirius quand je serai mort? »

Marlene lui sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Harry, selon ton rendez-vous chez le médecin du mois passé, tu es en parfaite santé. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu tombes soudainement raide mort. Que se passe-t-il? »

Sirius soupira, légèrement rassuré. À part sa vue aussi mauvaise que celle d'une taupe (avec les gênes médiocres de son père, on ne pouvait pas espérer autre chose) et une propension légèrement trop élevée à manger du sucre, il n'avait rien. Il avait peut-être des chances de le sauver.

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Harry.

« Quels sont les symptômes de ta maladie? » l'encouragea Marlene.

« Et bien parfois, mon cœur il se met à battre super vite et je pense qu'il va sortir de ma bouche! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire quand tu cours ou que tu grimpes dans les arbres ou que tu joues au Quidditch, bonhomme? »

« Non, Sirius! Je ne fais rien! Parfois, je bois du lait chez Mrs Weasley et je suis assis et je suis _super calme_ et il se met à battre comme ça! »

Harry passa sa main sous son chandail, à la hauteur de son cœur, et le leva exagérément, frappant presque le menton de Sirius par inadvertance.

« D'accord… Tu as d'autres symptômes? »

« J'ai les joues qui deviennent toutes rouges! »

« Harry, nous sommes en décembre, tu devrais _vraiment_ mettre une écharpe… » le réprimanda Marlene.

« Non, parfois je suis à l'intérieur et ça arrive, et je me mets à avoir super chaud! »

Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils : Mr Potter était mort d'une défaillance cardiaque alors qu'il couvait une draconite. Peut-être Harry avait-il une malformation au cœur?

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres symptômes? » demanda Marlene.

Harry rougit et hocha la tête.

« Quel est-il? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Si tu veux, tu peux me le dire dans l'oreille si ça te gêne trop. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'oreille de Sirius, qu'il encercla de ses petites mains avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

« Parfois, mon zizi il se lève tout seul! »

Sirius éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry.

« Et, par hasard, Harry, est-ce que ça t'arriverait souvent quand tu regardes une jolie fille? »

« Berk! Non! Les filles c'est moche! »

« Tu as dit que ça arrivait quand tu buvais du lait chez Mrs Weasley, est-ce que ça arrive souvent chez les Weasley? »

Harry rougit un peu.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une fille qui te plait? » demanda Sirius.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Sirius se rappela un moment Lily, pendant la courte époque, au début de la septième année, où elle et James avait décidé d'être amis, et où Sirius s'amusait à mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise aussi souvent que possible quant à leur relation.

« Ginny, elle est moins moche que les autres. »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Aussi romantique que son père, celui-là! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu sais quoi, bonhomme? Tous les Weasley vont venir ce soir pour le Réveillon. Si tu es gentil avec Ginny et que tu lui plais toi aussi, peut-être qu'elle acceptera que tu sois son baiser du nouvel an? » proposa Sirius.

« Mais les baisers, c'est berk! »

« Même sur la joue? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me donner un baiser _sur la joue_? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, parfois, les filles, c'est compliqué. Mais on peut toujours essayer? Si tu allais dans la douche? Lave-toi comme il faut, _même sous les pieds, Harry James Potter_ , et ensuite on verra. »

« D'accord! »

Harry sauta sur le sol et courut vers la salle de bain, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de Marlene. Celle-ci se tourna sur le côté et déposa sa tête sur sa main.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il était _vraiment_ malade? »

« Plus rien ne m'étonne avec ce gamin. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« N'en fais pas un tombeur, non plus… » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça? »

Marlene haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, rien. Je me rappelle seulement que nous avions convenu, à Poudlard, de ne jamais sortir officiellement ensemble pour ne pas manquer une opportunité de baise. »

Sirius sourit et la renversa sur le lit, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

« D'abord, Harry n'a que six ans, et en plus, il a hérité des gênes de merde de James, donc en plus d'avoir les cheveux n'importe comment, il est clairement l'homme d'une seule femme. Si jamais il s'éprend de la petite Weasley, crois-moi, il va l'emmener à l'autel. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois, la laissa à bout de souffle, laissant son front contre le sien.

« Et sache que, même sans avoir été officiellement en couple à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais baisé avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant notre relation. »

Marlene sourit, passant ses bras derrière son cou.

« Moi non plus. »

Sirius l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, glissant sa main entre eux et prenant son sein en coupe, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, Marlene poussa son caleçon vers ses genoux, libérant son sexe, alors que lui relevait le chandail de la jeune femme pour la pénétrer doucement. Il lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster à lui, puis commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, parsemant son cou et son visage de baiser, entraînant sa langue dans un langoureux tango. Puis, les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Emménage avec moi… »

Marlene arrêta son mouvement de bassin.

« Quoi? »

Sirius soupira. Il avait dit un truc con, et maintenant, il pourrait dire adieu à cette partie de jambe en l'air, et accueillir une longue discussion émotive.

« Emménage ici, avec moi et Harry. S'il te plait. »

Marlene éclata de rire et se releva, le renversant à son tour sur le lit, avant de s'empaler de nouveau sur son sexe et d'accélérer le mouvement, enlevant rapidement son chandail.

« Oui, oui, oui! »

Sirius sourit, et, quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveaux enlacés et pantelants.

« On devrait s'habiller… » murmura Sirius.

Marlene hocha la tête et s'assit. Sirius sourit en voyant qu'elle ne retenait pas le léger drap contre elle, et qu'il était donc retombé sur ses genoux, le laissant admirer sa poitrine.

« Harry ne devrait pas tarder… »

Elle se leva et Sirius se tourna sur le ventre, attrapant une cigarette dans la table de chevet et l'allumant. Il s'assit ensuite contre la tête de lit et la regarda, s'attardant un instant sur le creux de ses reins, puis sur la ligne de son cou alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux.

« Tu sais… » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos. Marlene sourit, caressant doucement ses bras de ses pouces et lui offrant son cou à embrasser. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et commença doucement à le sucer et le mordiller.

« Il va y avoir plusieurs parents d'élèves… Mr et Mrs Granger, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Mrs Longdubat… »

« Hum hum… »

Satisfait en voyant la sucette qu'il venait de lui faire, Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois à cet endroit puis se dirigea vers son oreille.

« Ça veut dire, si nous continuons à être discret, que tu ne pourras pas m'embrasser à minuit… »

Sirius échappa un juron. Marlene se retourna sur elle-même pour lui faire fasse et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton emploi non plus… » murmura Sirius.

« Et bien, si j'habite avec toi… Ce ne serait plus une fréquentation, mais carrément un couple stable, non? »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Tu veux qu'on officialise avec le boulot? » demanda-t-il.

« On pourrait au moins être plus ouverts, comme ça, Harry ne devrait plus faire aussi attention avec ses amis… »

« Et tu veux qu'on soit plus ouvert comment? Si tu veux, je n'ai rien contre l'idée de te baiser sur la table à café du salon pour montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi… » la taquina-t-il.

Marlene lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

« Juste… j'écrirai un hibou au directeur demain matin pour le prévenir, mais d'ici là… on pourrait simplement agir comme d'habitude? »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête, l'embrassant tendrement. Marlene se perdit dans le baiser, et Sirius allait l'appuyer contre le mur pour approfondir la chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Sirius, je suis tout propre et _beeerrrk_! »

Sirius soupira et se détacha de Marlene.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas enfilé au moins un caleçon avant de sortir de la salle de bain? » demanda Sirius.

Harry lui sourit.

« Parce que je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, et que Tonks, elle dit qu'il faut que nos sous-vêtements concordent avec nos vêtements. »

Sirius maudit silencieusement sa cousine.

« Et puis, toi non plus, tu ne portes pas de caleçon, et 'Lena elle voit ton zizi _tout le temps_. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant à peine que Marlene s'étranglait dans son rire, et se demanda s'il serait de bon ton d'expliquer à Harry la notion de pudeur, mais se contenta de s'étirer pour prendre un caleçon propre et l'enfiler.

« Allons voir tes vêtements, bonhomme. Il faut que Ginny te trouve _irrésistible_. »

Harry sourit, prit la main de son parrain et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Après plusieurs tentatives de compromis, Harry se retrouva avec un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue, essayant vainement de se faire coiffer par Marlene dans la salle de bain alors que Sirius prenait sa douche en chantant le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters.

Sirius tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Sifflant, il sortit de la douche en dégoulinant, et tenta de voler un baiser à Marlene, qui le repoussa à grand renfort de cri.

« Sirius, je suis déjà habillée et maquillée, _prends au moins le temps de te sécher!_ »

Sirius sourit et secoua la tête, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris. Il se sécha rapidement et, toujours nu, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry visiblement exaspéré.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment le temps de montrer ton zizi à 'Lena? »

Sirius eut un léger grognement.

« Et bien, Harry, quand deux adultes s'aiment et que _la porte est fermée_ , les adultes ont le droit de se montrer leur pénis et leurs seins si les deux veulent bien les voir et… »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais voir les seins de 'Lena? »

Marlene eut un petit rire. Sirius soupira.

« Non, clairement Harry, ce n'était _définitivement_ pas un bon timing pour montrer mon zizi à Marlene. »

Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits et afficha de nouveau un air exaspéré.

« C'est bien vrai, ça, Sirius! Comment veux-tu que j'impressionne Ginny si on n'a même pas mis la banderole super cool dans le salon? Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la décoration _viiiteee_! »

Et Harry repartit en claquant de nouveau la porte, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à son parrain et un éclat de rire à sa professeure.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se décide à mettre un sortilège de verrouillage sur les portes, parce que sinon, il va penser à croire que tu as un sérieux problème avec ton zizi ou qu'il doit être sur le point de tomber, au nombre de fois qu'il t'a surpris à me le montrer. »

Sirius sourit et regarda sa montre, qui traînait sur le comptoir.

« Il a raison. Si on veut que tout soit près pour recevoir tout le monde… »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa beaucoup plus vite que prévu, alors que Sirius et Harry installaient les décorations et que Marlene se mettait aux fourneaux. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, on cogna à la porte. Harry jeta un regard légèrement paniqué à son parrain.

« Je suis comment? » demanda-t-il en essayant vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux une dernière fois.

« Superbe, Harry. »

« Tu crois que Ginny, elle va me trouver beau? »

Sirius lui sourit tendrement.

« Si elle ne te tombe pas dans les bras ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, bonhomme! »

Harry sourit, puis suivit son parrain jusqu'à la porte. Sirius ouvrit, adressant un signe de la tête à Arthur et Molly Weasley, alors qu'Harry poussait un cri de joie.

« Ron, viens vite voir, j'ai reçu le nouveau Brossdur sur ma piste de course! »

Ron poussa sans ménagement sa sœur sur le côté pour suivre son ami en courant. Ginny les suivit à la course, suivi de Fred et Georges. Sirius fit passer les plus vieux au salon avec leurs parents, bientôt suivi de Remus et de Tonks, des Granger et des Longdubat, puis de collègues de Marlene et de Sirius.

La soirée se passa bien, et Sirius trouva qu'il lui était étonnamment facile de projeter l'image d'un couple avec Marlene, se demandant soudainement pourquoi l'idée de rendre leur relation officielle ne lui était pas venue plus tôt en tête. Son bras trouvait aisément le chemin de sa taille, et il avait passé de longues minutes à échanger des anecdotes de couples avec les Weasley et les Granger. Peut-être que, à l'époque, l'idée d'un couple lui paraissait sévère, comme celui que formait ses parents…

Quelques heures avant minuit, Tonks sortit une compilation spéciale qu'elle avait faite pour le Réveillon. Sirius commença par danser un swing endiablé avec Mrs Granger, puis se lança sur un _Angie_ des Rolling Stones à grand renfort de grimaces et de cris désespérés avec Tonks, ce qui provoqua des rires chez les enfants. Puis, un peu avant minuit, la musique se calma, et il en profita finalement pour arracher Marlene des bras de Mr Weasley et l'entraîner dans un slow plutôt calme.

« Satisfaite de ta soirée? » demanda Sirius.

Marlene hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement, puis appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Personne ne semble vouloir nous faire de scandale. J'ai cru que Mrs Longdubat allait faire une crise cardiaque quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai vu reluquer tes fesses un peu plus tard et je pense qu'elle est seulement jalouse que je t'aie mis le grappin dessus avant elle… »

« Vous profitez donc de moi, Miss McKinnon? » la taquina-t-il.

« Définitivement, Mr Black. Vous savez bien que je suis seulement avec vous pour votre argent et vos talents au lit… »

« Tu penses qu'on pourrait s'éclipser quelques instants pour que je te montre mes talents à nouveau, rien que pour te rafraîchir la mémoire? »

Marlene éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Au même moment, Tonks monta sur la table, manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse, retenue de justesse par Remus. Elle leva sa flûte de champagne en l'air.

« Mes chers amis, nous allons bientôt accueillir la nouvelle année, alors si vous voulez bien… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Bonne année! »

Marlene tira Sirius vers elle par sa chemise, l'entraînant dans un baiser entrecoupé de rire et de cris de joie. Sirius passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la leva de terre, la faisant tourner dans les airs alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement s'était vidé. Sirius déposa les dernières coupes dans l'évier de la cuisine et trouva Harry recroquevillé dans un coin, endormi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit garçon passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sirius sourit et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le couchant doucement sur son lit et lui enlevant ses souliers.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce que tout le monde il est parti? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bonhomme. Tu peux dormir, il reste encore une semaine de congé pour jouer avec tes amis. »

« 'Kay… »

Sirius lui enleva doucement son pantalon et sa chemise, puis le recouvrit de sa couverture.

« 'Rius? »

« Oui, bonhomme? »

« Ginny, elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue… »

« Et est-ce que c'était agréable? »

« Oh oui… Mais Ron, il a donné un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, et ça, c'était vraiment berk. »


	8. Easter with the McKinnons

**Easter with the McKinnons** – Vendredi 5 avril 1986

L'adaptation entre Harry et Marlene s'était fait admirablement bien, et Sirius n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Le plus dur avait été d'apprendre à Harry à dormir dans sa propre chambre, et de ne pas se rendre chez Remus et Tonks à chaque fois que Sirius ou Marlene refusait de céder à ses caprices, mais ils étaient parvenus à contrôler la situation (et le fait que Remus et Tonks passent à l'appartement dîner tous les deux jours, ce qui permettait à Harry de se plaindre de Sirius et Marlene régulièrement, y était peut-être pour quelque chose). Marlene leur sauvait probablement quotidiennement le pancréas en cuisinant, et Sirius était à peu près certain que c'était pour cette raison que le restaurant indien avec des plats pour emporter au coin de la rue avait fermé la semaine précédente. La veille, elle avait même réussi à convaincre Harry de manger une salade niçoise, sans même le menacer de le priver de dessert.

Bref, pour une fois dans sa vie, Sirius sentait qu'il avait atterri à la bonne place, et il espérait bien y rester. Mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute et y pensait le moins souvent possible, pour ne pas que ça leur porte malheur.

Il émergea donc lentement de son sommeil le vendredi matin, et serra un peu plus Marlene contre lui, alors qu'elle repositionnait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sa main sur son torse.

« Arrête de bouger » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas cours? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est vendredi saint, crétin. L'école est fermée. »

« Continue de m'insulter, c'est vraiment très excitant. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Marlene s'étirer en un sourire contre son cou, et celle-ci passa une jambe entre les siennes.

« Laisse-moi dormir… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Harry ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon. Aussi bien te réveiller tout de suite. »

Marlene ouvrit les yeux brusquement et leva la tête vers Sirius. Elle lui sourit lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Combien de temps on a avant qu'il ne vienne vérifier qu'on respire toujours? » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

« Je dirais une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus. »

« Génial. »

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches et enleva sa nuisette en satin rose pâle, qu'elle jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Elle s'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses seins dressés.

« Je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose. »

Elle sortit son membre de son caleçon, et le glissa lentement en elle, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. Elle commença ensuite à bouger son bassin dans un rythme enivrant, et posa la main de Sirius sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas juste, McKinnon, tu ne peux pas me demander des trucs quand tu fais ça, ce n'est pas… Oh putain… »

Elle venait d'accélérer le rythme. Sirius dut prendre quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Mes parents organisent un dîner dimanche soir pour Pâques, et… »

« On doit vraiment parler de tes parents maintenant? Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour que je reste bander, tu sais? » rétorqua-t-il

Marlene éclata de rire alors qu'il la renversait sur le matelas. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il accentuait le rythme, l'entraînant dans un langoureux baiser.

« Merde, Sirius… »

Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de sa nuque alors que les lèvres de Sirius descendaient sur son sein droit.

« Donc pour le dîner, mes parents voudraient… »

Sirius la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

« McKinnon, je n'ai pas dû être suffisamment clair : ne me parle pas de tes parents quand je suis sur le point de jouir en toi. Compris? »

Il accentua encore le rythme, et il la sentit perdre doucement la tête sous lui. À la dernière seconde, alors que Sirius sentait une dernière bouffée de chaleur sur le point d'exploser dans son bas-ventre, Marlene le repoussa et se leva. Sirius la regarda, incrédule, avant de se lever, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux finir ça contre le mur? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais, à sa grande déception, il la vit enfiler un peignoir.

« Qu'est-ce que… » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Sirius, je dois te parler de ce dîner. » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres (mais beaucoup moins vicieux que le sien, nota-t-il).

« Sérieusement? Tu interromps une baise absolument géniale pour… »

Sirius chercha son air quelques instants : elle venait de prendre son membre dans sa main et taquinait son gland.

« Putain McKinnon… »

« Alors, mes parents aimeraient vraiment te rencontrer dimanche midi. Si tu veux bien m'accompagner à ce dîner, je me mets à genoux tout de suite. »

Sirius sentit une nouvelle pulsion en lui. L'idée de se faire tailler une pipe par la bouche experte de Marlene était plus que tentante. Il pourrait lui mentir. Lui dire que oui, bien sûr, il irait à ce putain de dîner pour lui faire plaisir, et à la dernière minute, changer ses plans. Mais il savait bien que ce ne serait qu'une solution à court terme pour une pipe immédiate, et qu'un tel changement de décision lui causerait sans doute plutôt une absence future de pipe pour un sacré bout de temps, si ce n'était pour le restant de ses jours.

« Je ne… Oh putain, tu dois vraiment faire ça pendant que je pense? »

« Sirius, il n'y a que lorsqu'on baise que je sais que tu es totalement concentré sur ce que je dis. Sinon, c'est à peine si mes paroles transitent par ton cerveau. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Marlene. Je suis très attentif à ce que tu dis. »

« Oui, seulement si ça concerne ta queue. Alors? »

« Je… je ne… oh putain, Marlene, c'est… Je ne fais pas dans la rencontre de parents. »

Sirius regretta ses mots sitôt qu'il les prononça : non seulement Marlene arrêta-t-elle son mouvement de poignet, mais elle avait carrément laissé tomber sa verge et s'était reculée d'un pas.

« Et bien, je ne me fais pas un mec qui ne fait pas dans la rencontre de parents. »

Sirius soupira.

« Putain Marlene! Je ne suis pas le genre de mec que les parents souhaitent que leurs filles fréquentent. Les parents ne m'aiment pas. »

« Les parents de James t'adoraient! »

« Bien sûr, parce que je-ne-me-tapais-pas-leur-fils. Comment veux-tu que j'embrasse ta mère si je viens de te goûter? »

Sirius allait se mettre à genoux et joindre l'acte aux paroles, mais Marlene enfonça son doigt dans son torse.

« Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de changer le sujet en me léchant, Sirius Black. Ça ne marchera pas. »

Sirius soupira, puis leva les yeux au ciel et la poussa à la renverse sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, passa ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et suça doucement son clitoris, avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes.

« Je ne veux pas changer de sujet. J'en ai simplement envie. »

Un court gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Marlene.

« Sirius, oh merde… Je… Je parle de toi à mes parents depuis Noël et je refuse syst… oh… systématiquement tous les dîners depuis… oh oui, _juste là_! »

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il entrait un doigt en elle, et que son pouce remplaçait sa langue.

« Je veux vraiment passer Pâques avec eux et avec toi et Harry et… oh _oui_! Ils ont déjà acheté un chocolat pour toi et Harry et… »

« D'accord. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Quoi? Oh _Sirius_! »

Il continua son mouvement du pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente retrouver une respiration normale. Il se leva alors, pour mieux se coucher à ses côtés.

« D'accord. Je vais rencontrer tes parents. Ils semblent sympa, et ils ont pensé à Harry. »

« Vraiment? »

Elle l'embrassa longuement.

« Mais je veux que tu saches quelque chose avant que tu ne confirmes notre présence à tes parents. »

Elle hocha la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis carrément _nul à chier_ avec les parents. Je dis ce qu'il ne faut pas. Je suis trop protecteur d'Harry. J'agis comme un connard possessif envers toi. Mes manières à table seront impeccables, mais ils vont trouver à redire sur mes choix de vie, mon emploi, l'appartement où nous vivons et ma façon de prendre soin de vous deux. »

Marlene secoua la tête.

« Tu viens de décrire tes parents, pas les miens. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa.

« Non, mon amour. Je viens de décrire tous les parents. Je ne suis pas le gendre idéal. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne me détestent pas complètement. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, la laissant coller son corps contre le sien.

« Mais je veux que tu saches que la seule chose à laquelle je vais penser en serrant la main de tes frères, c'est espérer que ton odeur ne reste pas trop longtemps sur mes doigts, parce que je sens qu'ils vont m'arracher la tête si elle parvient à leur nez. »

Marlene éclata de rire et Sirius en profita pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« J'ai dit oui, non? Alors, où se trouve ma pipe? »


	9. God Save the McKinnons

**God Save the McKinnons!** – Samedi le 6 avril 1986

Sirius se jeta un regard découragé dans le miroir.

Il en était à son troisième changement de chemise depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche, quinze minutes plus tôt. La première lui donnait un air d'un playboy, la seconde était trois fois trop grande. Il avait enfilé la troisième sans se rendre compte que c'était une de ses chemises de travail, sale qui plus est, puisqu'un peu du rouge à lèvre rouge de Marlene se trouvait sur le collet.

« Marlene! »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendit une chaise racler le plancher et le son des talons jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu es décent, Sirius? »

« Comme si ça changeait quoique ce soit. » rétorqua-t-il.

Il l'entendit rire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Il sourit en la voyant.

« Putain ce que tu es sexy… »

Elle portait une robe rose qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, avec un léger décolleté en V. Un petit veston noir complétait l'ensemble, avec une paire de talon aiguille de la même couleur et un long collier argent. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon lâche, qui laissait voir de fines boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile

« Merci. J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi, mais bon, ce serait trop facile puisque tu ne porte que ton caleçon. »

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu m'excuses auprès de tes parents, j'ai mal au cœur et… »

« Oh non, Sirius Black! Tu ne me fais pas le coup d'annuler à la dernière minute! Je n'ai pas avalé ton sperme pour rien! »

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Tu as mal au cœur simplement parce que tu es nerveux. Ça te calmerait si je te faisais une pipe? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius secouait la tête.

« Non. Tu devrais te remettre du rouge à lèvres. Ça se verrait. Ton père comprendrait et il me castrerait dès qu'il me verrait. »

Marlene sourit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelée, alors? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin d'une chemise. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui caressa doucement la joue. Sirius ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur le sien.

« Il y avait un problème avec la chemise que nous avions choisi hier soir? »

La première qu'il avait essayée. Sirius soupira.

« Oh non, pas du tout… si je voulais donner l'impression à ton père que j'avais pour seul et unique but de baiser sa fille et sa femme en même temps. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Crétin. Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça alors que je viens de te proposer une pipe, c'est grossier. »

« Promis. »

« Suis-moi, alors. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le corridor. Sirius la suivit jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry était étendu sur le lit, déjà vêtu de son petit pantalon gris et de sa chemise rouge, et jouait avec ses cartes de Chocogrenouille.

« 'Lena! Dis à Sirius qu'il ne peut pas aller au dîner en caleçon! » s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Ah non? » rétorqua Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je trouvais pourtant que c'était un plan intéressant… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu veux bien m'aider à lui trouver une chemise? » demanda Marlene en jetant une paire de pantalon à Sirius.

Harry sauta du lit et s'approcha d'elle. Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Il a une chemise orange vachement cool qu'il a acheté quand on a été voir les Canons de Chudley à la Coupe du Royaume-Uni! Il pourrait mettre celle-là! » s'écria Harry en fouillant dans le fond de la penderie.

« Oh oui! Brillante idée, bonhomme, je pense qu'elle est au lavage chez Remus, on pourrait aller la chercher! » s'exclama Sirius en faisant mine de vouloir sortir de la chambre.

« _Non, pas de chemise des Canons de Chudley!_ Et pourquoi laves-tu des vêtements chez Remus alors que nous avons un lave-linge parfaitement fonctionnel ici? » demanda Marlene en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement, sous un tumulte de « Beurk! » de la part d'Harry.

« Mon amour, nous devons cultiver une part de mystère pour préserver la flamme dans notre couple. » déclara-t-il mystérieusement. « Et il s'agit véritablement d'une partie de ma garde-robe que tu ne dois jamais connaître. »

Marlene éclata de rire.

« Tiens, pourquoi pas celle-là? » demanda-t-elle en en prenant une qui était invraisemblablement accrochée sur un support.

« Tu es certaine? Elle est super simple. Tu sais, elle est blanche et ennuyeuse? » fit Harry en plissant du nez.

« Et il y a une trace de vomi à l'avant. » ajouta Sirius. « Tu veux que je te raconte comment elle est arrivée là? C'est une histoire très sympa, qui implique deux bouteilles de vodka, l'autre barman et la fille avec la plus grosse poitrine que j'ai… »

« Non, ça va aller! » répliqua rapidement Marlene alors que Sirius et Harry éclataient de rire. « Pourquoi pas celle-là? »

Dans le fond de la penderie, sous une pile de sous-vêtements qu'elle espérait propre, Marlene sortit une chemise du même rouge que celle d'Harry.

« Oh oui Sirius! Ce serait tellement cool, on se ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau! » s'écria le garçon en se jetant sur son parrain.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et regarda la chemise avec suspicion.

« Tu crois vraiment? Mais si on se ressemble trop, ils vont croire qu'on est des jumeaux et ils risquent de ne pas penser que je suis _vraiment_ ton parrain. Est-ce que c'est un risque que nous sommes prêts à prendre, selon toi, Harry? »

« _S'il te plait Sirius_! 'Lena leur dira que tu es mon parrain. Tu le feras, dis, 'Lena? »

Marlene sourit et caressa doucement la joue du garçon.

« Mais bien sûr, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Alors allons-y avec la chemise rouge! » fit Sirius en lançant triomphalement son poing dans les airs.

« Ouais! » s'écria Harry.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, et Sirius le déposa sur le sol.

« LE SPÉCIAL DE PÂQUES DE LA BBC VA BIENTÔT COMMENCER! »

Harry sortit en courant de la chambre avant de claquer la porte. Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Marlene, dont les yeux s'étaient assombris.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il en enfilant la chemise.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point ça m'excite de te voir être une aussi bonne figure d'autorité pour Harry? » questionna-t-elle en le poussant contre le mur.

Le souffle de Sirius se coupa alors que Marlene glissait sa main parfaitement manucurée dans son caleçon.

« Oh putain… »

Il la laissa faire quelques mouvements de va et vient, mais inversa bientôt leur position. Il remonta rapidement sa robe au-dessus de sa taille, et glissa à son tour sa main dans sa culotte.

« Merde… »

Elle passa son bras libre autour de son cou et l'embrassa sauvagement. Puis, ce fut très rapide. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, la robe de Marlene glissa, Sirius cria son nom, et Marlene lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

« Putain, Sirius, il y a du sperme partout sur ma robe! » cria-t-elle.

Sirius plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et il fut étonné qu'elle ne le morde pas.

« Chut! Harry va t'entendre! »

Ils se turent un instant, mais rien ne parvinrent à leurs oreilles, outre le son beaucoup trop fort de la musique d'ouverture du spécial de la BBC.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Sirius dans son oreille.

Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas joui, et il savait aussi que les choses serait beaucoup plus simple s'il arrivait à lui donner un orgasme : elle ne serait plus fâchée contre lui, elle trouverait rapidement une solution et elle serait d'une humeur merveilleuse pour le reste du week-end (même si, évidemment, ses parents le détesterait).

« Ça n'aidera pas à rendre ma robe présentable à nouveau. »

Elle soupira, regarda la tache, ferma les yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau. Peut-être devrait-il lui mentionner que ce genre de procédé n'enlèverait pas pour autant la tache? Mais bon, Marlene devait le savoir, c'était une fille intelligente : elle était _professeure_ , après tout.

« Je sais. Je n'avais pas prévu de jouir sur ta robe. Mais tu es vraiment trop sexy. »

Marlene soupira, avant d'émettre un petit geignement légèrement paniqué. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, maintenant? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et ouvrit la commode où se trouvaient ses vêtements.

« Hmmm… je dirais… ça? »

Il sortit une robe en dentelle blanche.

« C'est moche… » se plaint-elle.

« Attends, tu plaisantes? »

Elle le dévisagea, soupira et enleva sa robe, laissant voir à Sirius qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sirius sourit à la vue, alors que Marlene se tournait vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors? Tu me la rends, cette robe? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait dérangeant si je bandais encore maintenant? » demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sirius, nous sommes déjà en retard. »

Il soupira et lui donna sa robe, qu'elle enfila.

« C'est quand même dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de ruiner cette robe-là aussi. » soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Marlene choisit de l'ignorer, et se tourna pour admirer l'effet de la robe sur ses fesses.

« Je pense que si je mets le veston rouge que Tonks m'a offert à Noël… Oui voilà! Le tour est joué! »

Elle l'enfila et sourit quand Sirius l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es sublime. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sourit, et sortit de la chambre, laissant à Sirius le soin de rattacher son pantalon, boutonner sa chemise et enfiler ses chaussures noires.

« Harry, tu es prêt? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais Sirius, le spécial vient juste de commencer! »

Sirius éteignit la télé et prit la main du garçon.

« Remus m'a dit qu'il l'enregistrait pour que vous le regardiez ensemble le week-end prochain. »

« Mais tous les copains à l'école ils vont l'avoir vu! »

Sirius sourit et ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux.

« On verra si ça convient à Remus que vous le regardiez demain soir, en rentrant de chez Mr et Mrs McKinnon. Marlene, tu as la valise? »

À ce moment, Marlene sortit de leur chambre, un sac de sport sur la hanche. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et le lui prit. Marlene prit Harry dans ses bras et Sirius passa son bras autour de sa taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient transplané et se trouvait devant une maison victorienne, le son des vagues de la Manche parvenant à leurs oreilles.

« Bienvenue à Brighton! »

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Marlene cogna trois petits coups à la porte. Presque aussitôt, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un robe bleu poudre, ouvrit la porte.

« Marlene! Tes frères commençaient à s'inquiéter. Comment vas-tu ma chérie? » demanda-t-elle en embrassant ses joues.

Marlene déposa Harry sur le sol.

« Je vais bien maman, merci. Je te présente Harry, et son parrain, Sirius. »

La jeune femme se pencha pour être à la hauteur d'Harry.

« Quel charmant jeune homme! Tu dois être le fameux Harry, Marlene m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit qu'apparemment, tu aimais les Fizwizbiz, est-ce vrai? »

« Oh oui Mrs McKinnon, j' _adore_ les Fizwizbiz! »

« Ouf, quel soulagement mon chéri! J'en ai fait beaucoup trop, et je me demandais justement comment j'allais me débarrasser de ces surplus! Tu arrives pile poil, ils sortent du four! »

« Génial! »

Sans plus de préambule, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Mrs McKinnon, qui l'entraîna à sa suite. Sirius se tourna vers Marlene.

« Est-ce… est-ce que… Marlene, tu me vois, non? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr que je te vois, crétin. » soupira-t-elle.

« Alors je ne suis pas invisible, non? »

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais un peu mal à l'aise, donc ce doit être sa façon de te laisser prendre tes aises. »

Au même moment, la porte qui se trouvait sur leur droite s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'eux apparu. Il avait également les cheveux blonds, mais coupés très courts, et des yeux aussi bruns que ceux de Marlene étaient bleus. Sirius ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il prenait appui sur deux cannes, et que tout ce qui se trouvait sous son genou droit était manquant. Malgré sa barbe naissante, Sirius reconnut William McKinnon, l'ancien gardien de but des Serdaigle, qui avait quitté Poudlard la même année où lui-même avait emménagé chez les Potter.

« Alors, Sirius Black a accepté de faire le chemin jusqu'à Brighton? »

Sirius voulut faire un pas vers lui pour lui éviter le déplacement, mais Marlene s'accrocha à son bras, visiblement pour subtilement l'en empêcher. De quelques mouvements agiles, William se retrouva devant lui, et il appuya sa canne droite sur le mur pour tendre la main au jeune homme.

« C'est sympa de te revoir, mec. Il faudra se faire une partie d'ici la fin du week-end. »

« Absolument, Will. Bonne idée. »

Presque aussitôt, Sirius sentit qu'il pouvait se calmer. Le week-end se passerait bien. Harry adorait déjà visiblement Mrs McKinnon, et il se rappelait que tous les frères McKinnon étaient plutôt sympa à Poudlard. Ils passeraient sûrement le week-end à se gaver de friandises en rigolant sur d'anciennes farces des Maraudeurs contre les Serpentards, parce que rien n'unissait autant les gens que la haine commune des Serpentards. Après tout, les parents de James l'adoraient, et Mr et Mrs Lupin avait déjà dit à leur fils qu'il semblait sympa, donc vraiment, il n'y avait que ses propres parents qui détestaient Sirius, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Ce fut ce moment où Sirius laissa tomber ses gardes que William choisit pour parler de nouveau.

« Alors, tu baises encore ma petite sœur, ou il n'y a que vos bouches d'impliquées cette fois? »

Sirius devint aussitôt livide et calcula mentalement le nombre de coups qu'il pouvait moralement asséner à un unijambiste avant d'être envoyé en enfer si William se jetait sur lui pour défendre l'honneur de sa sœur. Ce fut à ce moment que Marlene laissa son bras et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

« Maman! Will dit encore tout ce qui lui passe par la tête! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Willie-Bidie, laisse ta sœur et Sirius tranquille! » s'exclama la voix enjouée de Mrs McKinnon depuis la cuisine.

Sirius emboîta le pas à Marlene, entendant le pas clopin-clopant de William derrière lui. Il se trouva dans une cuisine étrangement moldue et incroyablement moderne pour une famille au sang aussi pur que celui des McKinnon. Harry était assis sur un tabouret devant un îlot, et Mrs McKinnon lui coupait une portion plus qu'abondante de Fizwizbiz. De l'autre côté de l'îlot se trouvait Benjamin McKinnon, le frère cadet de Marlene. Si Sirius se rappelait bien, alors que lui-même passait ses ASPICs, le jeune homme préparait ses BUSEs. Benjamin, qui avait les cheveux bruns légèrement trop longs, dessinait dans un calepin.

Sirius embrassa doucement les cheveux d'Harry.

« Ne t'empiffre pas non plus. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Mais Sirius, c'est des _Fizwizbiz_! »

« Je sais bonhomme. Mais c'est impoli de se goinfrer. »

Il leva alors les yeux vers Mrs McKinnon, qui tendait une assiette à Harry.

« Ça a l'air succulent, Mrs McKinnon. » lui dit-il.

Si Marlene disait vrai, elle attendait probablement un premier geste de Sirius pour entrer en relation avec lui, et Sirius espérait qu'elle comprenne que c'était ça, _son premier geste_. Elle sembla le saisir, et lui sourit.

« Merci Sirius, c'est très gentil. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis bien contente que vous ayez pu vous libérez, toi et Harry, pour Pâques. »

« Maman, Sirius n'a pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, et je crois qu'elle est légitime. » s'immisça William.

Sirius lui jeta un regard paniqué : avait-il vraiment pu un jour admiré William McKinnon, le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard, brillant élève, fantastique préfet et tombeur émérite, alors qu'il était un connard aussi débile?

« Will, je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet adéquat compte-tenu de l'audience dans la salle. » rétorqua Sirius.

Il pourrait toujours se défendre en disant qu'Harry était trop jeune pour qu'ils parlent de sexe devant lui, mais vraiment, c'était plus la présence de Mrs McKinnon qui le gênait.

« Will, penses-tu vraiment que ta question est pertinente au bon déroulement du week-end? » questionna Mrs McKinnon, légèrement exaspéré.

Sirius connaissait très peu sa nouvelle belle-mère. Après tout, avant aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait aperçue qu'une fois, en septième année, alors qu'il baisait Marlene en levrette dans le PoudlardExpress avant de se rendre à Poudlard et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre en envoyant la main à sa mère par la fenêtre. Mais il sentait très bien que, malgré la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve dans son ton, il y avait une pointe d'exaspération.

« Je crois que oui, maman. Il faut qu'on sache si on va les retrouver en train de baiser sur le sofa, ou s'il se contente de laisser Marlene lui faire des pipes. »

« Will! » s'écria Mrs McKinnon, alors que Marlene hurla un « ENFOIRÉ! » et le poussa, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. « Marlene! »

Sirius eut soudainement envie de disparaître sous terre pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'on l'oublie ou tout simplement de creuser un tunnel jusqu'à son appartement à Londres. Ce fut un soupir de Benjamin qui le sortit de sa gêne.

« Will, Sirius a raison. Il y a un enfant dans la pièce. » exposa-t-il calmement.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion qu'on a avec un enfant dans la pièce? » demanda William.

Sirius était estomaqué : comment se pouvait-il que cet homme ne sache pas qu'on ne parlait pas de sexe devant des gamins?

« Non, Will, on ne parle pas de ça avec des enfants dans la pièce. » rétorqua calmement Mrs McKinnon.

À ce moment, Harry leva les yeux vers Will.

« De toute façon, ta question, elle est stupide. »

Sirius eut soudainement envie d'étouffer son filleul.

« Harry, sois poli! On ne dit pas aux gens qu'ils posent des questions stupides. » dit Sirius.

« Pourquoi? C'est vrai qu'elle est stupide, sa question. Tu ne fumes pas, alors pourquoi 'Lena te donnerait une pipe? »

Benjamin éclata de rire. Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, puis souleva ses épaules, refusant visiblement de continuer à essayer de comprendre la raison derrière la réaction de Ben, et se retourna vers William.

« Mais tu as raison, ils se donnent des baisers tout le temps, _même sur le sofa_ , et c'est vraiment berk. »

Sirius eut envie de s'enfoncer de nouveau sous le sol en entendant Mrs McKinnon étouffer un rire.

« Ben et Will, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au salon avec Harry pour écouter le spécial de la BBC? »

Benjamin se leva, calepin sous le bras, et prit la main d'Harry pour le guider, suivit de William. Marlene poussa un soupir exaspéré et se blottit contre Sirius. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement. Sirius passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon fils. » commença Mrs McKinnon.

Sirius balaya ses excuses d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'attendais à ce que les frères de Marlene me fassent la vie dure. J'aurais simplement aimé qu'ils le fassent quand Harry n'est pas dans la même pièce, surtout s'ils comptent utiliser notre vie sexuelle comme arme principale. »

Mrs McKinnon secoua la tête.

« Sirius, William ne vous taquine pas sur votre vie sexuelle. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mrs McKinnon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai perçu. »

Marlene et sa mère échangèrent un regard.

« Sirius, Marlene vous a-t-elle mentionné pourquoi il était important pour nous que tout le monde soit présent demain soir? »

« Maman, est-ce qu'on doit… »

Mais Mrs McKinnon ne détourna pas le regard de celui de son nouveau gendre. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Parce que c'est Pâques, et que c'est une occasion pour vous d'être en famille? »

Sirius sentit avec regret Marlene s'éloigner. Elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

« Sirius, vous avez étudié à Poudlard en même temps que Marlene, non? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Vous savez donc qu'un de mes fils est manquant. »

Sirius eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler. Effectivement, lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait vu Michael McKinnon. Il se rappelait de lui comme d'un jeune homme grand, toujours bien mis, premier de classe et préfet-en-chef, qui avait quitté l'Angleterre pour démarrer une colonie de dragon en Islande.

« Michael compte-t-il revenir d'Islande pour célébrer Pâques avec vous? »

« Mon fils Michael est décédé depuis cinq ans. Aujourd'hui marque le cinquième anniversaire de son décès, qui coïncide, cette année, avec Pâques. »

« Oh. »

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit le corps de Marlene secoué de spasmes, alors qu'elle avait croisé les bras et regardait par la fenêtre.

« Je… Mes sympathies, Mrs McKinnon, je ne savais pas… »

« Sirius, cela fait longtemps. Mais c'est un anniversaire particulier demain, et nous sommes heureux que vous soyez avec nous pour le souligner. Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez aux côtés de Marlene pour la soutenir. »

Sirius hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

« C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué Michael. Elle avait kidnappé Ben et Will, et a soumis Will à l'Imperium pendant plus d'un mois avant qu'une mission secrète de l'Ordre du Phénix ne les retrouve. Michael a réussi à faire sortir Ben et Will, mais Bellatrix l'a tout de même tué. »

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

« Votre fils est mort en héros, Mrs McKinnon. »

« Je sais, Sirius. Et je sais que vos meilleurs amis le sont également. Mais cela ne nous les ramènera pas. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Mais bon, pour ce qui est de William et de ses taquineries. En fait, ce ne sont pas des taquineries. À cause de tout le temps qu'il a passé sous l'Imperium, nous avons réalisé qu'il avait complètement perdu toute autocensure, et toute perception des émotions d'autrui. Il ne perçoit donc pas qu'il vous met mal à l'aise, et ne comprend pas que les sujets qu'il aborde ne sont pas des sujets qu'on aborde avec les gens. Mais si vous le lui dites, il n'abordera plus certains sujets. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je vous remercie de me prévenir, Mrs McKinnon. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais aller rejoindre les autres au salon. Prenez le temps de discuter de tout ça, et venez nous rejoindre lorsque vous aurez fini. »

Elle quitta la cuisine. En moins de deux enjambées, Sirius se retrouva derrière Marlene, qu'il enserra rapidement.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Marlene… »

Presqu'aussitôt, les spasmes qui avaient continué de secouer Marlene tout au long de la discussion entre Sirius et Mrs McKinnon se transformèrent en sanglot. Elle se tourna et serra Sirius dans ses bras jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, mais il ne s'opposa pas. Il se contenta d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête et passer sa main dans ses cheveux, détachant du même coup son chignon.

Lorsque Marlene réussit à contrôler ses sanglots, elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius releva son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Il espérait qu'elle comprenait combien il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Marlene… S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut te comprendre, c'est moi… »

« Michael… Mike était mon frère préféré. C'est lui qui m'a montré comment trouver mon chemin à Poudlard. C'est lui qui m'a appris à donner un coup de poing comme un mec. C'est lui qui m'a montré comment lancer un Souaffle. Je… je savais que tu te sentirais mal à l'aise si je te disais que c'était pour la mort de mon frère et… »

Sirius l'arrêta dans son élan en l'embrassant. Marlene passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains.

« Marlene, si tu avais besoin que je sois à tes côtés, tu n'aurais eu qu'à le dire. Ce n'est qu'un malaise, je n'en serais pas mort. Putain, tu m'as presque fait une branlette à Halloween, et Merlin sait que j'en avais besoin. Si je ne dois que passer un week-end avec tes parents, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Marlene eut un petit rire. Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

« Ah, voilà ce sourire! Si tu savais comme tu es jolie quand tu souris. Tu es belle même quand tu pleures, mais je préfère quand tu souris. »

Marlene l'embrassa à son tour.

« Alors, tu ne partiras pas? »

Sirius eut un petit rire.

« Tu me prends pour qui? Bien sûr que je reste! Je ne laisserai pas tous les Fizwizbiz à Harry. »

Marlene sourit.

« Merci. »

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous rejoignons ta famille. Je me vois mal expliquer à ton frère qu'on est resté plus longtemps parce que je préfère te faire jouir plutôt que de te mettre à genoux. »

Marlene éclata de rire, mais hocha la tête et resta blottie contre lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. Sirius sourit en voyant Harry jouer avec une petite voiture avec Will. Benjamin était assis plus loin sur un sofa, et dessinait toujours dans son calepin.

« Assis-toi sur le sofa, Sirius. » lui intima Mrs McKinnon.

Sirius hocha la tête, et fut surpris, mais pas déçu, que Marlene décide de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers Benjamin et décida qu'entamer une conversation avec lui était probablement une bonne idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines? »

Benjamin leva la tête de ses croquis et le dévisagea. Sirius décida de ne pas se laisser démonter : c'était un week-end important pour tous les McKinnon, et il venait de décider qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tous passent un bon week-end, et que, idéalement, tous finissent par être raide dingue de lui.

« Je me rappelle qu'à Poudlard, tu dessinais ces trucs… un peu dans le style cartoon, non? »

« Oui. »

Sirius attendit quelques secondes, au cas où le jeune homme en ajouterait de lui-même. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas davantage, il décida de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« C'est toujours dans ce genre? »

« Non. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dessines? »

Benjamin soupira et regarda Marlene.

« Allez, Ben, montre-lui. Il est vraiment intéressé par tes dessins. Et il a raison, tu as _vraiment_ du talent. »

Benjamin tourna alors son croquis vers Sirius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une femme, avec les yeux en amande, et les cheveux noirs et frisés. Elle était couverte de taches de rousseur, et avait les oreilles un peu trop grandes.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est Mary MacDonald? » demanda Sirius.

Benjamin hocha la tête et tourna la page. Il y avait maintenant un homme complètement chauve, aux yeux ronds et avec un nez aquilin.

« Benjy Fenwick. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Nouveau changement de page.

Cette fois, c'était deux personnes. Un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec des lunettes rondes et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Une femme aux longs cheveux et au regard bienveillant.

« James et Lily? »

Nouveau hochement. Cette fois, Benjamin hésita un instant. Il quitta son carnet des yeux, et fixa son regard dans celui de Sirius.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment sérieux avec ma sœur? »

« Ben, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! » s'exclama Marlene.

Mais Sirius se contenta de la serrer contre lui, d'embrasser le dessus de ses cheveux et d'hocher la tête en direction de Benjamin. Celui-ci tourna alors la page. Marlene détourna la tête et enfouit son visage dans son torse.

Le visage était maintenant calme et reposé. Il avait les yeux fermés, et des cils un peu trop longs pour un homme. Il avait des joues un peu rondes, et un nez légèrement trop gros. Ses cheveux étaient courts, mais visiblement coupés rapidement, sans grand souci de style. Son front commençait à se dégarnir.

« Michael? » demanda Sirius.

Benjamin hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux fermés? »

Benjamin planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

« Parce qu'il était mort la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. »

Sirius commença doucement à caresser le dos de Marlene.

« J'ai réalisé il y a deux ans que je commençais à oublier des détails. J'essaie de les dessiner pour pouvoir me rappeler de comment ils étaient la dernière fois où je les ai vu. Je t'épargne les croquis des jumeaux Prewett, j'ai retrouvé les corps. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il embrassa doucement les cheveux de Marlene.

« Mr McKinnon est au Ministère? »

Mrs McKinnon secoua la tête.

« Il est en mission en France. Il devrait revenir demain pour le brunch. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grands anicroches. Sirius réussit à éviter sa mauvaise manie de se mettre les pieds dans les plats, et tout le monde dîna en riant. Tous convinrent de monter se retirer dans les chambres après 22 heures.

Sirius prit un Harry somnolant dans ses bras et se tourna vers Mrs McKinnon.

« Où se trouve ma chambre? »

Mrs McKinnon fronça les sourcils et regarda sa fille.

« Marlene, ma chérie, faites-vous chambre à part? »

« Non maman, pourquoi? »

« Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que Sirius et toi partagiez ton ancienne chambre? »

« Pas du tout maman. »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Tu me suis? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna cependant vers sa mère.

« Où veux-tu qu'on mette Harry? »

« J'ai pensé à la salle de jeu. Je lui ai mis un matelas, je crois qu'il sera confortable. »

Harry bougea un peu.

« On peut jouer encore? » murmura-t-il.

Sirius posa doucement sa main sur sa tête.

« Non, on va dormir, bonhomme. »

« Mais je veux jouer… »

« On jouera demain. »

« Ok… »

Sirius suivit Marlene dans les escaliers et ouvrit une porte au fond du corridor, à sa gauche. Sirius sourit en voyant la large pièce peinte en jaune canari, remplie de voitures miniatures, de peluches, de livres et de jeux de société.

« Il va adorer demain matin. »

Marlene lui sourit.

« Je te laisse le préparer. Ma chambre est juste en face. »

« Ok. Je viens te rejoindre. Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Elle lui sourit et embrassa la tête d'Harry.

« Bonne nuit mon trésor. »

« Bonne nuit 'Lena. »

Sirius entendit Marlene fermer la porte derrière lui et déposa doucement Harry sur l'immense matelas qui se trouvait par terre.

« On fait dodo ici? » demanda Harry.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on faisait comme à la maison, et que je te laissais dormir seul ici, comme un grand? »

« Je suis déjà un grand. »

« Alors ça va aller? »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés

« Je vais être juste en face si tu as besoin de moi. Tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir s'il y a quoique ce soit, d'accord? »

« Ok. »

Presque aussitôt, Harry se mit à ronfler. Sirius lui enleva ses chaussures et ses lunettes, et prit une peluche en forme de chien qui se trouvait sur une étagère à proximité et la posa à côté de lui. Harry la serra aussitôt dans ses bras et, après un rapide baiser sur son front, Sirius quitta la salle. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, traversa le corridor, entra dans la pièce d'en face. Il se tourna alors vers l'intérieur de la pièce, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Marlene portait une ensemble culotte et soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

« Marlene? »

« Je suis contente de te voir, Sirius. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en faisant la valise, et j'ai complètement oublié d'y mettre mon pyjama. Tu crois pouvoir me tenir au chaud cette nuit? »

Sirius sourit.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est excitant de le faire dans ta chambre de jeune fille? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à grands pas.

Marlene eut un petit rire alors que Sirius la soulevait et l'appuyait contre le mur, l'entrainant en même temps dans un long baiser. Marlene détacha rapidement sa ceinture et descendit ses pantalons.

« Pas ici. »

« Putain Marlene, si tu me dis qu'on ne peut pas baiser tout de suite… »

« Non. Contre ma vitre. »

Pas pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius maudit son pénis de réagir aussi intensément à chaque fois que Marlene lui proposait une nouvelle façon de pimentée leur vie sexuelle.

« Contre… contre ta vitre? »

Marlene venait de passer sa main dans son caleçon. Il n'était pas sensé se retrouver dans un état comme celui-là alors qu'elle commençait à peine à lui faire une branlette.

« Hmm hmm. Tu sais qui vit dans la maison juste à côté de la mienne et dont la fenêtre de sa chambre tombe sur la mienne? »

« Non? »

« John Avery. »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant. La magie venait de s'arrêter.

« Essaie… Est-ce que c'est la solution que tu as trouvé pour être certain que je ne bande pas chez tes parents? »

« Non. Tu sais qu'Avery a toujours eu un œil sur moi et qu'il a toujours essayé de tirer son coup avec… »

« Marlene, sérieusement, rien de ce que tu dis ne m'aide à rester bander. Absolument. Rien. »

Marlene se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Pas même l'idée de me donner la baise de ma vie pour l'emmerder? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

« Marlene, il y a eu un temps où j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te baiser contre cette fenêtre et m'assurer qu'Avery nous surprenne, et j'aurais tout fait pour lui faire le spectacle de sa vie. Mais les choses ont changé. »

Marlene écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé? »

Sirius détourna le regard.

« Je t'aime. »

Marlene prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je le sais. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Les bras de Sirius trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour de sa taille, et Marlene commença à jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Sirius la sentit avec regret s'échapper du baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sirius. »

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et monta ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la coucha délicatement.

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas la baise de ta vie, mais me permettrais-tu de te faire l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie? »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« As-tu décidé de faire fondre mon cœur d'ici minuit? »

Sirius secoua la tête et embrassa le bout de son nez.

« Non, mais c'est toute une idée. »


	10. Strangled You - I'm Gonna Kill You

**Strangled you – I'm gonna kill you** – Dimanche le 7 avril 1986

Sirius était couché sur le dos et fumait une cigarette, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Marlene.

« Alors? »

Elle appuya son menton sur son torse et le dévisagea.

« Alors quoi? Passe-moi ta clope, tu veux? »

Sirius sourit et lui passa sa cigarette, dont elle tira une longue bouffée.

« Alors? Tu veux qu'on répète l'expérience de faire l'amour? »

Elle sourit et se hissa à sa hauteur, avant de l'embrasser longuement, puis posa délicatement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle commença à faire des dessins du bout du doigt sur son ventre.

« C'était bien. C'est sympa de prendre le temps de faire les choses. »

« Et tu… »

Il se tut et prit une grande inspiration. Marlene leva vers lui un regard suspicieux.

« Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander si j'ai joui? »

Sirius soupira et la regarda, légèrement honteux.

« Sirius! Tu me connais mieux que ça! Mais bien sûr que j'ai joui. »

Sirius eut un petit rire, et recommença à jouer dans les cheveux de Marlene.

« Mais j'espère quand même que ça ne t'empêchera pas de me baiser non plus de temps en temps. » le moqua-t-elle.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il se leva et enfila rapidement un caleçon.

« Pourquoi te rhabilles-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que j'ai la forte impression que Will ne connaît pas les limites personnelles des gens, et donc je ne veux pas qu'il saute aux mauvaises conclusions. »

« Aux mauvaises conclusions, comme le fait que nous venons tout juste de faire l'amour? »

« Non, de baiser. »

Il retourna dans son lit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Marlene lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu m'as fait l'amour ce soir uniquement pour pouvoir t'en servir comme argument contre ma famille au cas où ils nous surprendraient nus ou au lit? »

Sirius sourit.

« Et bien, au départ, non. J'ai seulement été submergé par ton incroyable beauté et mon amour pour toi. Mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit assez vite. »

Marlene secoua la tête et se leva à son tour, enfilant sa culotte.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas plaisanté en te disant que j'avais oublié mon pyjama? » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa vieille commode. « J'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques vêtements ici… »

« J'ai un chandail de plus si tu veux. »

Sirius se leva et sortit de la valise un vieux chandail des Bizarr'Sisters, qu'elle enfila sans se poser plus de questions. Sirius sourit.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy avec mon chandail? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne me l'enlève pas tout de suite. » rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi pas? Toujours partante pour rendre Avery jaloux? »

Marlene éclata de rire alors que Sirius montait ses jambes autour de sa taille et la déposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Mais je te jure que je garde ta poitrine pour moi. Si ce connard ne voit même que le côté de ton sein je lui arrache les couilles et je les lui fais bouffer. »

Marlene eut un petit rire alors qu'il l'embrassait, glissant du même coup sa main dans sa culotte, mais il s'interrompit en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu crois que c'est Harry? » demanda Sirius en tournant sa tête vers la porte, qui était résolument fermée.

« Mais non, c'est Ben qui va pisser. Putain, Sirius, si tu t'arrêtes, je te jure que… »

Sirius la fit taire en l'embrassant, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi on a remis nos sous-vêtements? » se plaignit-il. « Tu te rends compte de tout le temps qu'on perd à devoir les enlever de nouveau? »

« Toi et ta fausse pudeur. » répliqua-t-elle.

Au même instant, il y eut un coup violent contre le mur de la chambre et le cri suraigu d'Harry dans le corridor. Aussitôt, Sirius s'éloigna d'un pas et dévisagea Marlene.

« Ce n'était pas Ben qui sortait pisser? »

Les coups s'accentuèrent contre le mur, et tous deux traversèrent la pièce à grandes enjambées alors que Sirius ouvrait la porte.

La réaction qui suivit tira plus du réflexe qu'autre chose. Sirius aperçut Benjamin qui tenait Harry par la gorge à un mètre du sol, plaqué contre un mur, le regard vide. Sirius tira alors Benjamin vers l'arrière, laissant Harry tomber sur le sol. Il vit à peine Marlene se jeter sur son filleul alors que lui-même donnait un coup de poing à Benjamin, dont le visage fut bientôt inondé de sang. Envahi par la colère, Sirius le prit à la gorge et le leva à son tour à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Si.. Sir… ius… »

« Toi putain d'enfoiré, si tu retouches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de mon filleul… »

« Sirius! »

Marlene le poussa sur le côté, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle se jeta alors sur lui alors que Ben commençait à perdre ses couleurs.

« SIRIUS! LÂCHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE! »

Elle le gifla brutalement, et Sirius lâcha prise. Il se releva et fit un pas vers l'arrière, et regarda autour de lui. Mrs McKinnon tenait un Harry en larme contre elle et regardait la scène en pleurant. William s'était approché d'eux, mais Marlene était la plus proche, visiblement hors d'elle. Benjamin était sur le sol, toujours pantelant.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas tous vous réveiller. Je… Harry, nous allons partir, va vérifier si tu n'oublies rien dans ta chambre. » annonça Sirius.

« Sirius, on ne doit pas nécessairement… » commença Marlene.

« Tu peux rester avec ta famille si tu veux, mais Harry et moi partons. Merci pour votre hospitalité, Mrs McKinnon. Je suis désolé de devoir vous quitter dans de telles circonstances. »

« Sirius… »

Il s'approcha d'Harry et essuya doucement les larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… j'ai fait pipi. »

Sirius remarqua alors l'odeur d'urine et étouffa un juron. Mrs McKinnon posa alors ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Sirius, prenez au moins le temps de donner un bain à Harry. Remettez-vous tous les deux de vos émotions. Ce n'est pas sécuritaire de transplaner dans cet état. »

Sirius soupira, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, lui enleva son pyjama et le plongea dans le bain, alors que Harry pleurait toujours.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a des choses dont tu voudrais parler par rapport à ce qui vient d'arriver? » demanda Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête et Sirius ferma le robinet. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement forcer Harry à en parler, que sinon il serait traumatisé pour le reste de ses jours, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait eu peur, pendant un court instant, que ce soit la fin, qu'Harry meure non pas kidnappé par des Mangemorts, mais étouffer dans un environnement où il devait se sentir en sécurité, aimé et choyé.

Harry baissa la tête vers l'eau, et ses larmes semblèrent se calmer. Sirius réalisa alors que le garçon avait des marques rouges autour du cou, et il passa doucement sa main sur elles.

« As-tu eu peur? » demanda Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête et embrassa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Et toi, as-tu eu peur? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vraiment beaucoup. »

« De quoi as-tu eu peur? » demanda Sirius.

Harry releva alors les yeux vers son parrain, le menton tremblotant.

« J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir jouer avec toi. »

Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur les joues de Sirius.

« Moi aussi, Harry, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'on ne puisse plus jouer ensemble. »

Au même moment, on cogna à la porte.

« Sirius, c'est moi. Je peux entrer? »

Marlene n'attendit pas la réponse et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, et s'assit à côté de Sirius, sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle caressa doucement ses joues et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Ça va aller? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête. Marlene se tourna alors vers Harry et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Harry… »

« Marlene, non. »

Sans même détourner le regard, Marlene leva un doigt vers lui pour lui faire signe de se taire. Sirius soupira et la laissa continuer.

« Harry, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de mon frère, dans le corridor? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passait avant que tu n'ailles vivre chez Sirius, quand tu étais un tout petit bébé? »

Il secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Ton papa et ta maman se sont battus contre un très méchant sorcier qui s'appelait Voldemort. Ce très méchant sorcier pensait que les gens dont le papa et la maman étaient des Moldus devaient arrêter de faire de la magie et même qu'ils devaient mourir. Ton papa et ton maman ont été tous les deux très courageux et ils se sont battus contre ce méchant sorcier parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que tout ce que Voldemort n'avait pas raison. Et malheureusement, Voldemort les a tués tous les deux. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils sont montés jouer au Quidditch dans les nuages? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Oui mon chéri. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Au début de la guerre, j'avais trois frères. Il y avait Ben et Will, que tu as vu aujourd'hui, et il y avait aussi Mike, qui était le plus vieux. Un jour, Ben et Will ont été kidnappés par les amis de Voldemort, et Mike est allé les sauver. Il a réussi à les sauver tous les deux, mais Mike est mort là-bas, et il est monté lui aussi dans les nuages pour jouer au Quidditch avec ton papa et ta maman. C'est là que Will a perdu sa jambe, et il a reçu aussi un coup très fort sur la tête, et c'est pour ça qu'il dit tout plein de trucs cons. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. Sirius enserra rapidement la taille de Marlene et lui embrassa la tempe alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

« Au début, quand Ben est revenu à la maison, il avait l'air normal. Il était seulement un peu plus tranquille, c'est tout. Mais avec le temps, on s'est rendu compte qu'il sursautait plus souvent. Qu'il avait peur. Qu'il hurlait la nuit. Et un jour, il a fait ça. »

Elle leva sa manche et montra alors sa cicatrice sur l'épaule.

« Tu vois, parfois, quand il ne dort pas assez ou qu'il est très fatigué ou très stressé, Ben ne réalise pas qu'il est avec nous et il pense que nous sommes tous des Mangemorts. Moi, il pensait que j'étais Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« La cousine de Sirius qui est vraiment très laide et vraiment très méchante? »

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Si tu me racontais ce qui est arrivé? » proposa-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'avais vraiment beaucoup envie de faire pipi, mais je ne me rappelais plus où était les toilettes. Alors j'ai voulu venir vous voir, mais en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'ai vu que Ben regardait le mur, alors je suis allé lui demander où elles étaient. »

« Et comment tu lui as demandé? »

Harry se leva, sortit de l'eau en dégoûtant partout autour de lui, et se jeta sur Marlene.

« BEEEEENNN! »

Marlene éclata de rire, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu vois, si c'était Ben-normal, il aurait ri et t'aurait montré les toilettes. Mais quand c'est Ben-absent qui est là, il ne voit pas que c'est toi et il pense qu'on l'attaque. Ça arrive souvent la nuit. »

« Je ne savais pas… » dit Harry.

« Oh Harry, tu n'avais pas à le savoir. On pensait que tout irait bien, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Dis-moi, est-ce que Ben t'a fait peur aujourd'hui, à part dans le corridor? »

« Non. Il est vraiment très sympa, et il m'a fait un dessin de lion. »

À ce moment, on cogna à la porte.

« Entrez! » s'écria Marlene.

Mrs McKinnon passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« J'apporte des vêtements propres pour Harry. » dit-elle en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et Mrs McKinnon entra dans la salle de bain. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire alors que Sirius se levait et enveloppait Harry dans une serviette.

« Vous comptez toujours partir? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius souleva les épaules et laissa Harry enfiler son caleçon. Il lui passa alors un chandail des Bizarr' Sisters encore plus vieux que celui que portait Marlene.

« Tu as l'air d'une vraie rockstar, bonhomme! » fit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« C'était le chandail préféré de Mike. » murmura Marlene.

Sirius lui jeta un regard rempli de tristesse et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Sirius, est-ce qu'on peut rester? Il y avait plein de jeux cools dans la chambre, on pourrait y jouer demain? »

Sirius reposa son regard sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'auras pas trop peur pour dormir? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est Ben-normal maintenant, 'Lena, non? »

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Mais je préférerais quand même dormir avec toi, s'il te plait. » murmura Harry.

« Bien sûr. Entre Marlene et moi, comme ça personne ne pourra t'atteindre. Ok? »

Harry hocha la tête. Marlene embrassa rapidement la joue de sa mère, et tous trois traversèrent le corridor, heureusement vide. Marlene tira les couvertures et Harry s'y allongea, fermant presque immédiatement les yeux. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et l'embrassa longuement.

« Toi, ça va aller? Tu veux que je t'explique le stress post-traumatique, ou tu as compris quand je l'ai expliqué à Harry? »

« Je ne suis pas con non plus, Marlene. »

Elle sourit. Sirius posa son front sur le sien.

« Marlene, si tu savais comment je t'aime… »

« Tu ne lui avais jamais parlé de James et Lily? »

Sirius secoua la tête, l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Je lui parle… de comment James jouait au Quidditch, ou d'à quel point Lily était une personne douce qui aimait tout le monde, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé… »

Sirius se détacha d'elle et s'appuya face contre le mur. Il sentit bientôt Marlene dans son dos, qui enserra son torse de ses bras.

« Tu ne lui a jamais dit comment ils étaient morts? »

Il secoua la tête, retenant difficilement ses sanglots.

« Chaque nuit. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je les revois. Je vois James avec les yeux ouverts, mais le regard tellement vide, dont seule la tête sort des décombres. Je vois Lily qui essayait visiblement de protéger le berceau d'Harry et qui était étalée sur le plancher. Je les vois dans leur cercueil. Je… »

Il se tourna vers Marlene, qui l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Je suis incapable de passer une journée sans penser à eux. Dans les quatre dernières années, je me suis endormi plus souvent en pleurant qu'en souriant. Comment veux-tu que j'aie cette discussion avec Harry? »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Mais toi… toi tu t'arranges pour qu'il comprenne, pour ne pas qu'il soit traumatisé, pour le calmer, pour _me_ calmer… Marlene, si tu savais combien j'ai pu t'aimer dans cette salle de bain. »

Elle sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

« Je pense que tu es épuisé, et je pense que tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions ce soir, peut-être même plus qu'Harry, parce que tu avais conscience qu'il aurait pu mourir, et pas lui. Alors je te propose qu'on aille se coucher avec Harry, et qu'on en reparle demain. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au lit. Elle le força à s'allonger. Dans son sommeil, Harry se tourna vers lui et colla sa tête contre son torse. Sirius embrassa le dessus de sa tignasse alors que Marlene rabattait la couverture sur eux. Elle se coucha de l'autre côté, et Sirius posa sa main sur sa hanche. Silencieusement, il murmura du bout des lèvres qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui sourit et lui souffla un baiser.

« Arrêtez de vous embrasser… » murmura Harry. « C'est méga berk… »


	11. Quidditch the size of the table

**Quidditch the size of the table** – Dimanche le 7 avril

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant le corps de Marlene contre le sien. Il la serra un peu plus près de lui et enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant un léger grognement.

« Sirius, il est trop tôt… Laisse-moi dormir encore… »

« J'essaie de dormir, je m'installais seulement plus confortablement, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de parler… »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Harry ne se plaint pas encore qu'on est totalement berk? » questionna Marlene.

Sirius ouvrit un œil et examina la pièce.

« Harry doit déjà être réveillé. »

Ils entendirent aussitôt un éclat de rire enfantin, loin, quelque part dans la maison.

« Il doit être dans la cuisine, maman disait quelque chose à propos de décorer des œufs de Pâques… »

« Hum hum… »

Marlene se tourna pour lui faire face et passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de l'entraîner dans un long baiser paresseux.

« Bon matin, Mr. Black. » murmura-t-elle.

« Bon matin, Miss. McKinnon. » répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, lui enlevant rapidement son chandail.

« Vous avez bien dormi, Miss. McKinnon? »

« Merveilleusement bien, je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois où j'ai eu deux hommes à la fois dans mon lit. »

Sirius l'embrassa rapidement.

« Ne me parle pas d'Harry quand je m'apprête à prendre ton sein dans ma bouche, d'accord? »

Marlene sourit alors qu'il joignait les paroles à l'action, et qu'il commençait à faire tourner sa langue sur le bout de son mamelon.

« Sirius, putain…. »

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à pousser son caleçon vers ses genoux, puis le fit tomber à la bascule et traça son chemin d'une multitude de baisers jusqu'à son membre dressé, dont elle embrassa délicatement l'extrémité.

« Dis-moi, Sirius, tu n'es pas fâché contre Ben, non? »

« Marlene, putain, ne me parle pas de ton frère quand tu es à deux centimètres de ma queue, pour l'amour de _merde_! »

Sirius serra les draps sous lui et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je te rappelle, » fit Marlene en le laissant aller en un 'pop', « que nous n'avons pas jeté de sortilège de silence, donc je me tiendrais tranquille si j'étais toi. »

« Pourquoi… _putain, Marlene_ … Pourquoi suis-je le seul à devoir me contrôler? »

« Simplement parce que tu ne peux pas dire non à mes pipes. »

Elle venait de prendre dans sa bouche une de ses testicules, ce qui lui arracha une rapide série de jurons étouffés.

« Marlene… »

« Quoi encore, Sirius? »

Sirius profita du fait qu'elle s'était légèrement relevée pour lui parler pour la coucher à son tour sur le dos. Il remarqua à peine que sa tête se trouvait dans le vide alors qu'il descendait vers son sexe et embrassait délicatement son mont de Vénus. Sirius donna un rapide coup de langue sur son clitoris avant de se mettre à le sucer avidement, prenant son sein en coupe alors qu'elle enfonçait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Sirius, _bordel_ , j'avais envie… »

« Et moi aussi. Maintenant, arrête de me parler, puisque je dois cesser de te goûter avec chaque réponse. »

Il glissa un doigt de sa main encore inoccupée en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

« Sirius… Maintenant... »

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter. Il cessa ses coups de langue et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'entrer en elle et de commencer un rapide mouvement de va et vient.

« Oh putain Marlene… »

« Tu pourrais au moins t'arranger pour soutenir son cou. »

Sirius s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans sa poussée. N'osant pas regarder vers la porte, il ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Marlene.

« Will, dégage! » hurla celle-ci en attrapant une de ses chaussures qui traînait au pied de son lit et en le jetant, visant minablement, la tête toujours à la renverse.

« Tu réussis à prendre ton pied comme ça? »

« WILL, FOUS LE CAMP! »

Marlene jeta un oreiller vers la porte, qui manqua son frère de peu. Sirius entendit Will rire et fermer la porte.

« Il est sorti? » demanda-t-il, la tête toujours dans son cou.

Marlene hocha la tête et éclata de rire. Sirius se détacha d'elle et tomba sur le dos en soupirant.

« Putain, Marlene… »

Marlene s'appuya sur son torse et l'embrassa.

« Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant, je n'ai pas encore joui, ton image de gentleman en prendrait tout un coup. »

Sirius sourit.

« Le gentleman s'assure tout le temps que sa partenaire jouisse avant lui, comme je n'ai pas encore joui, mon image de gentleman ne prend aucun coup. »

Marlene lui rendit son sourire et, cette fois, s'assit sur ses hanches et s'empala sur son sexe, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. Elle commença à onduler des hanches et posa la main de Sirius sur sa poitrine. Sirius rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'elle réajustait l'angle et la rapidité de ses mouvements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux pantelants et allongés côte à côte, se partageant une cigarette.

« Nous devrons sortir un jour… » murmura Marlene.

Sirius sourit et tira sur la cigarette, avant de la lui rendre. Il se tourna sur le côté et embrassa doucement le côté de son sein.

« Quel dommage… »

« Tu sais bien que Will va te le rabâcher sans cesse pour les prochaines heures, sans se rendre compte qu'il te met mal à l'aise. »

Sirius eut un grognement et enfouit sa tête entre ses seins.

« Comment peut-on lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se taire absolument? Ton père doit arriver pour le brunch, il ne doit _pas_ savoir que nous avons baisé dans ta chambre de jeune fille… »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta technique de m'avoir fait l'amour hier soir rien que pour leur répondre cela et ainsi ne pas avoir l'air du pire salop d'Angleterre? »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Après ce matin, impossible de l'utiliser. »

Marlene sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Elle le poussa alors et se leva, lui laissant le loisir d'admirer la courbe de ses reins alors qu'elle s'étirait.

« Maman ne devrait pas tarder à envoyer Harry nous réveiller. Si j'étais toi, je me rhabillerais dès que possible. »

Il la regarda enfiler lentement un jean et une chemise rose, puis mettre un collier et des boucles d'oreilles dorés. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et brossa ses cheveux, regardant Sirius se lever et enfiler son caleçon, ses pantalons et une chemise grise. Marlene se leva alors et se colla contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu te sens prêt à affronter ma famille? »

Sirius hocha la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, caressant ses seins au passage, lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

« Tout le monde est décent? »

Marlene se détacha de Sirius et reboutonna rapidement sa chemise.

« Tu peux entrer, maman! »

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir le visage bien souriant de Mrs McKinnon.

« Ben a sorti son vieux jeu de Quidditch. Nous nous apprêtons à manger. Sirius, continuez-vous le week-end avec nous? »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien, alors nous vous attendons dans la cuisine, tous les deux. Ton père est déjà là. »

Marlene hocha la tête.

« Oh, et Marlene, ma chérie? »

« Oui, maman? »

Un sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres de Mrs McKinnon.

« Il y a des maux de dos chroniques dans la famille, fais un peu attention. »

Les joues de Sirius rougirent instantanément, alors que Mrs McKinnon sortait de la chambre en riant.

« Oh putain. » murmura Sirius.

Marlene sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ton père va me tuer. »

« Mais bien sûr que non. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est un truc de mec. Si j'avais une fille aussi sexy que toi et qu'un connard dans mon genre venait la baiser sous mon toit, on retrouverait des parties de son corps partout en Grande-Bretagne dans la minute qui suit. »

« Sirius, crois-tu vraiment que mes parents pensent que je suis toujours vierge? Et ce serait totalement hypocrite de sa part. Il a déjà surpris Mike avec une cousine française de James dans la remise du jardin. Et Will à se faire des branlettes au moins une bonne douzaine de fois. Et je ne te raconte pas la fois où il a surpris Ben avec une amie de maman. Et aussi avec un de ses camarades de dortoir. »

Sirius soupira.

« Ce sont des mecs. C'est normal qu'ils baisent. Mais tu es leur _seule_ fille. »

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a déflorée. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as même dû te faire recoudre l'arcade sourcilière quand tu as su pour Anderson. »

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle caressait délicatement la cicatrice que la bataille qu'il avait eu avec Anderson avait laissée, juste au-dessus de son sourcil. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« J'étais stupide quand j'étais adolescent, non? » demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt un incroyable romantique. Je me rappelle comme je pleurais sur le fauteuil près du feu dans la Salle Commune. Tu étais descendu pour… »

Sirius eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa.

« Je pense que je t'avais dit que je réfléchissais à ma famille ou une connerie du genre. Mais en fait, je venais de faire le rêve le plus chaud qui soit, et je devais sortir du dortoir pendant que les elfes de maison changeaient les draps. »

Marlene sourit.

« Vraiment? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle continua.

« Tu étais descendu et tu m'avais demandé ce qui se passait, et je t'avais dit que j'avais cru qu'Anderson était l'homme de ma vie… Que je m'étais offerte à lui et qu'il m'avait laissé. »

Elle descendit alors ses mains sur son collet, qu'elle replaça doucement, avant de lisser sa chemise en y passant ses mains.

« Tu es monté au dortoir des septièmes années alors que je te suppliais de ne pas le faire, et tu t'es battu avec Anderson. McGonnagall a dû venir vous séparer, et c'est là qu'il t'a dit. »

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, baise-la. » murmura Sirius.

« Et trois semaines plus tard, un vendredi soir, j'étais à quatre pattes dans la salle de Métamorphose et je te suppliais de me baiser. »

« Toujours la plus romantique de nous deux. » la taquina Sirius.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Enfin… McGonnagall a dû écrire à mes parents puisque je t'avais aidé à donner la raclée de sa vie à ce crétin, et donc, aux vacances de Noël, j'ai dû leur en expliquer la raison. »

Elle se détacha de lui et ouvrit la porte.

« Donc ne t'inquiète pas. Ils savent que tu n'es pas celui qui a souillé leur petite fille chérie. »

Il lui prit la main et descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils y trouvèrent Harry, debout sur une chaise, qui regardait le match de Quidditch joué par les figurines dans le stade miniaturisé, qui faisait la taille de la table.

« Woah, bonhomme, dis donc! On se croirait presque à la Coupe d'Angleterre! » s'exclama Sirius en laissant la main de Marlene et en s'approchant d'Harry.

« C'est le jeu de Ben. Dis, Sirius, pourquoi on n'a pas un jeu comme celui-là à la maison? »

« Où voudrais-tu qu'on le mette? »

« Dans ma chambre! »

« Il faudrait sortir ton lit… et ta piste de balais de course. »

« Dans le salon? »

« Et où est-ce qu'on mettrait la télé? »

Harry soupira.

« Tu sais quoi, bonhomme? » rétorqua Sirius alors que Mr et Mrs Blackinnon entraient dans la pièce, les bras chargés de plats. « On devrait ne pas en acheter un. Comme ça, quand on viendrait visiter les McKinnon, ce serait quelque chose de spécial qu'il n'y aurait qu'ici. »

Harry sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ben, nous mangeons, si tu veux bien enlever le stade de la table, mon chéri. » demanda Mrs McKinnon en s'approchant d'eux. « Alors, Sirius, cela veut donc dire que toi et Harry comptez venir nous visiter de nouveau? »

Sirius sourit en sentant Marlene glisser de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, alors que Sirius souriait à Mrs McKinnon.

« Si vous acceptez de nous recevoir à nouveau, naturellement. »

Mrs McKinnon sourit et déposa son plat d'œufs sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas si tu connais mon mari, Mark? »

« Mr McKinnon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Le père de Marlene lui serra la main, et Sirius sut qu'il courrait à sa perte en le sentant essayer de lui écraser les doigts.

« Le plaisir est partagé, Mr Black. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et le repas se passa paisiblement, occupé principalement par les discussions sur le Quidditch entre Ben, Will et Harry et les commentaires sur la vie de tous les jours entre Marlene et sa mère. Sirius se contenta de quelques mentions dans l'une et l'autre, conscient du regard pesant de Mr McKinnon sur la sienne.

« Que pensez-vous faire du reste de la journée? » demanda Mr McKinnon au moment où Mrs McKinnon commençait à servir le pudding.

Celle-ci le dévisagea.

« Alors, mon amour, tu te décides enfin à parler? »

Mr McKinnon la regarda d'un air entendu, et reporta son attention sur ses enfants.

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas encore été sur la plage, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller? Il fait encore un peu frais, donc nous ne nous baignerons pas, mais je pense que ce serait agréable quand même. » proposa Marlene.

« Verriez-vous un quelconque problème à ce que je me joigne à vous? » demanda Mr. McKinnon.

Marlene regarda son père.

« Bien sûr que non. Toi et Sirius pourrez faire plus amples connaissances. »

Sirius se doutait que Mr McKinnon ne souhaitait pas le connaître davantage : après tout, aucun meurtrier ne souhaitait connaître davantage sa victime, au cas où des liens émotifs l'empêcheraient de mener à bien ses idées. Mais il se contenta de sourire d'un air rassurant à Marlene et d'hocher la tête.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur la plage de Brighton, en compagnie de plusieurs autres venus profiter, comme eux, du congé pascal pour s'éloigner de Londres. Sirius se retrouva bientôt sous la forme de Padfoot, à courir derrière Harry, qui lui riait aux éclats. Il reprit sa forme humaine lorsqu'il perçut qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter Mr McKinnon, alors qu'Harry était parti en courant rejoindre Marlene, qui marchait près de la mer. Sirius alla alors s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de son beau-père.

« Alors, vous êtes Animagus? » demanda Mr McKinnon sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oui. »

« Cela fait longtemps? »

« Les démarches ont commencé en troisième année. Abouties en cinquième. Déclaré il y a quatre ans. »

« Vous devez être très intelligent. »

« Pas plus qu'un autre. »

Mr McKinnon hocha la tête.

« Vous prenez remarquablement bien soin de cet enfant. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je connaissais très bien Charlus Potter. Il a été un de mes mentors quand je suis sorti de l'école de droit. Son décès m'a énormément attristé. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'ai su que vous vous étiez réfugié chez lui quand vous avez quitté la maison de vos parents. Charlus était un homme bon. Il jugeait très bien le caractère des gens, et je crois que, s'il vous a accepté chez lui, c'est que vous ne pourriez pas être plus éloigné d'Orion et de Walburga Black. »

Sirius sourit.

« Je vous remercie, Mr. McKinnon. On ne peut pas me faire de plus grand compliment. »

Mr McKinnon hocha la tête.

« Mr McKinnon, puis-je me permettre un commentaire? »

« Mais bien sûr, Mr Black. »

« Je comprends que, pour une raison ou une autre, vous n'acceptez pas ma relation avec votre fille. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le gendre idéal, mais je peux vous assurer que jamais je ne ferai quoique ce soit pour lui faire du mal. J'aime votre fille, et j'aimerais vous demander votre permission d'en faire ma femme. »

Mr McKinnon soupira, tira un peu sur ses pantalons et se pencha vers l'avant, prenant appui sur ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« Mr Black, puis-je être franc avec vous? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Il y a longtemps que je sais que Marlene n'est plus ma petite fille. Je sais qu'elle a eu des copains, et même des aventures. Mais, l'été passé, je l'ai retrouvé recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, couverte d'ecchymoses et des marques d'étranglement clairement visible sur son cou. »

Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Si je revois Marlene dans un état similaire à celui-là, même légèrement. Si elle ne sourit pas en parlant de vous, ou si elle n'a plus d'étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de sa vie de tous les jours. Si elle pleure par votre faute ou que je vois la moindre marque sur son corps, on retrouvera vos membres partout en Grande-Bretagne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Sirius sourit.

« Mr McKinnon, jamais je n'oserais lever le petit doigt contre votre fille. Mais ce n'est certainement pas à cause de vos menaces. J'aime tout simplement trop votre fille pour faire une telle chose. Et croyez-moi, si je revois ce connard, je vais lui faire regretter le jour où il est venu au monde. »

Mr McKinnon sourit et se cala sur le banc.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction. Pour ce qu'elle vaut dans l'opinion de ma fille… »

« Merci, Mr. McKinnon. »

« Whisky ou tequila? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

L'homme sortit de ses poches deux flasques, une en or et une en argent.

« Whisky. »

« Bien. Un homme de goût. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi, Sirius. »

Il lui tendit la flasque d'or et Sirius en prit une longue gorgée, en même temps que son beau-père. Marlene s'approcha d'eux, la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Papa, tu n'es pas en train de t'enivrer avec Sirius sur la plage, non? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« Mais bien sûr que non, ma chérie. » rétorqua Mr McKinnon en rangeant sa fiole. « Non, non, non, Sirius, conserve-la, c'est un cadeau. Alors, Harry, comment as-tu trouvé la plage? »

Mr McKinnon se leva et prit la main d'Harry alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à marcher vers la maison des McKinnon. Marlene en profita pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius et l'embrasser.

« Tu étais en grande discussion avec mon père, à ce que je vois. »

« Définitivement. »

Elle lui prit la flasque des mains et en but une longue gorgée.

« À quel propos? »

« Oh, il me menaçait de m'écraser les couilles, je m'efforçais de penser à ne pas lui mentionner ta technique quand tu les prenais dans ta bouche. »

« Crétin. » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« Ne bois pas tout mon whisky. » rétorqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Marlene se leva et lui tendit la main. Sirius la prit et la suivit, passant finalement son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez les McKinnon, et finirent la journée autour d'un repas abondant, qui s'allongea tard dans la nuit. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se trouvait davantage en présence des McKinnon. Lorsque Mr et Mrs Potter étaient décédés, il avait pensé qu'il ne retrouverait jamais cette sensation d'appartenance à une famille. Puis James et Lily étaient morts, et il avait su qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Il n'y aurait plus, maintenant, que des amis, comme Remus, ou un neveu, comme Harry, mais plus de parents ou de frère. Mais maintenant que Mr McKinnon lui parlait de la voiture moldue qu'il essayait de remonter, que Mrs McKinnon lui racontait comment elle et son mari s'étaient rencontrés, et que Will et Ben parlaient des farces qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se jouer l'un et l'autre, il sentait que, peu à peu, ce sentiment lui revenait.

« J'ai une idée. » annonça-t-il alors que Mrs McKinnon remettait un morceau d'agneau dans son assiette.

Il avait déjà imbibé une bonne quantité de vin, mais son articulation restait étrangement bonne.

« Vous devriez venir dîner chez nous demain soir. »

Mrs McKinnon sourit alors qu'Harry se répandait en cri de joie.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée! Veux-tu que nous apportions un plat? » demanda Mrs McKinnon.

« Non, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Sirius, est-ce que je pourrai montrer à tout le monde ma piste de balais de course? J'ai un mini Nimbus 1500 et il est trop cool! »

« Bien sûr, bonhomme! »

Le repas se finit tard dans la nuit, et Sirius reprit de nouveau Harry dans ses bras pour aller le coucher dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribué.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu as bu beaucoup de vin? » demanda Harry alors que Sirius humait une chanson des Bee Gees pour l'endormir.

« Peut-être un peu plus que je n'aurais dû, bonhomme. Pourquoi? »

« Est-ce que tu es saoul? »

« Loin de là. Pourquoi? »

« Parce que, habituellement, quand tu es saoul, tu es aussi heureux que maintenant. »

Sirius sourit et embrassa doucement le front d'Harry.

« Je pense que je serai saoul de moins en moins souvent, bonhomme. Tu ne trouves pas que, depuis que Marlene est avec nous, nous sommes tous beaucoup plus heureux? »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Marlene va rester avec nous pour toujours? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius sourit et se leva, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Je l'espère, bonhomme. Je l'espère. Bonne nuit. »

« Tonton Sirius? »

« Oui, Harry? »

« Je t'aime. »

Sirius sourit et le regarda tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi, bonhomme. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Sirius referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, et entra dans la chambre de Marlene, qui l'attendait en regardant par la fenêtre qu'elle avait légèrement ouverte. L'air frais qui entrait dans la chambre le revigora.

« Si tu essaies d'admirer Sirius, il y a un Sirius beaucoup plus sexy dans ta chambre. » la taquina-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Crétin. » murmura-t-elle

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement.

« Dis donc, pour un homme qui ne fait pas dans la rencontre de parents, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. » murmura-t-elle, le front collé sur le sien.

« Ta famille est facile à vivre, je n'ai aucun mérite. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Si vite, Mr Black? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Marlene… » supplia-t-il.

Elle entrouvrit sa braguette et glissa sa main sur son membre, lui arrachant un grognement alors qu'elle plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oh putain… » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle en caressait la veine du bout du doigt.

« Tu veux me refaire l'amour, cette fois, ou tu préfères me baiser sauvagement contre la fenêtre? »

« Quelque part entre les deux? » proposa Sirius en l'embrassant.

« Oh eh, McKinnon! »

Sirius releva la tête alors que Marlene se tournait légèrement. Dans la fenêtre de la maison d'à côté se trouvait John Avery, frère cadet d'un autre Avery avec qui Sirius et Marlene avaient étudié et qui était à Azkaban depuis quelques années déjà. Sirius se rappelait de lui comme d'un étudiant de première année au grand nez, boutonneux, qui traînait les pieds et qui lui arrivait à peine sous les épaules. Il était maintenant grand, mais très maigre et tout aussi boutonneux.

« Avery. » fit Marlene en reconnaissant sa présence d'un signe de tête.

Sirius eut un petit grognement. Marlene retourna son attention vers lui et l'embrassa, continuant à le caresser du bout des doigts.

« Black. »

« Avery. »

Sirius soupira. Il se pencha vers Marlene.

« J'ai vraiment très envie de toi… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Alors baise-moi contre la vitre, et rends Avery jaloux. Tu sais, nous pourrions joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

Sirius sourit alors que Marlene refermait sa main sur son membre et commençait un mouvement de va et vient langoureux.

« L'idée me laisse perplexe… J'ai vraiment très envie de montrer à ce connard que tu es à moi, et aussi de baiser avec toi… mais je ne veux pas qu'il te voit. »

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. » rétorqua Marlene en cessant son mouvement de poignets.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

« Pas encore, Marlene. Pas encore. »

« Connard. »

« McKinnon, est-ce que tu lui fais une branlette? » cria Avery de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Peut-être bien, Avery! » lui répliqua Marlene en souriant à Sirius alors que celui-ci échappait un juron.

« Oh putain… »

Elle se pencha vers Sirius et mordit son lobe d'oreille.

« Prêt pour le spectacle? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait sa main de son caleçon.

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle le poussait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'elle levait les bras devant lui.

« Enlève-moi ma robe. » ordonna-t-elle.

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter. Il passa les mains sous sa robe et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête, caressant au passage ses cuisses, ses côtes et ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge.

« Oh putain Marlene… » murmura-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa passionnément. Il en profita pour défaire son chignon et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Suce sa queue! » cria Avery.

Sirius soupira.

« Ce mec est d'une vulgarité… » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à suçoter son cou.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas une si mauvaise idée… » rétorqua-t-elle en retournant vers ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa glisser contre lui et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle lui enleva rapidement ses pantalons, puis le prit en bouche.

« _Oh putain!_ » marmonna Sirius.

« Enfonce-lui ta queue dans sa bouche! » hurla Avery.

« Ce mec doit apprendre à être _putain putain putain_ plus discret… » fit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation alors que Marlene laissait sortir son membre de sa bouche avec un bruyant _pop_ et qu'elle le reprenait dans sa main.

« Il a toujours été plutôt con. »

« Continue d'insulter des Serpentards, ça m'excite au plus haut point… »

Marlene eut un petit rire.

« Tant mieux alors, je n'aurai pas besoin de te faire une pipe pour te mettre en appétit, j'ai très mal à mes mâchoires aujourd'hui… »

Elle se rassit à califourchon sur lui et commença un langoureux mouvement de bassin.

« Caresse-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Sirius se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, lui faisant courber le dos alors qu'il prenait un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche à travers son soutien-gorge.

« _Merde merde merde_! » murmura Marlene alors qu'il glissait une main sur sa culotte et qu'il commençait à jouer avec son clitoris.

« McKinnon, montre-moi tes canons! » s'écria Avery.

Sirius grogna.

« Dans ses rêves, oui! »

Marlene sourit.

« Enlève-moi mon soutien-gorge. »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant et releva la tête.

« Non. »

« Sirius, je t'ai dit de m'enlever mon soutien-gorge. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te voit. »

Elle se colla sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, collant sa poitrine contre lui.

« Enlève. Moi. Mon. Soutien-gorge. »

Sirius sourit et désagrafa le tissu, puis le jeta plus loin dans la chambre.

« Ce petit con va être persuadé d'avoir vu ma poitrine, alors que, selon tes souhaits, tu la garderas pour toi. »

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant et en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux aussi garder mes fesses pour toi? »

« Préférablement, pourquoi? »

« J'aurais aimé que tu m'appuies contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour finir, mais bon… »

« Je pourrais simplement pousser ta culotte sur le côté? »

Joignant la parole à l'acte, Sirius descendit doucement ses mains le long de ses côtes et poussa délicatement sa culotte sur la droite, la pénétrant lentement et lui arrachant un gémissement du même coup. Elle l'embrassa alors passionnément avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son oreille.

« Fais-moi jouir. »

Sirius la prit alors par les cuisses et se leva, puis fit demi-tour sur lui-même et l'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de l'entraîner dans un mouvement de va-et-vient effréné.

« Baise-la comme une salope! » s'égosilla Avery.

Sirius poussa un grognement.

« Ça te convient si je mets fin au spectacle? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, alors que Sirius refermait rapidement les rideaux et se dirigeait vers son lit, toujours en elle. Ils se perdirent alors en caresses et baisers, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, satisfait, se laisse tomber sur elle. Il roula sur le côté, et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vint se nicher contre lui.

« C'était sympa… » murmura-t-elle en embrassant doucement son épaule.

Sirius sourit.

« Content que ça t'ait fait plaisir. »

Marlene appuya son menton sur son torse.

« Tu sais… si quelqu'un d'autre voit ma poitrine… »

Sirius s'assit brusquement dans le lit.

« Tu as l'intention de la montrer à quelqu'un d'autre? »

Il se leva rapidement et enfila ses jeans. Marlene s'assit dans le lit et porta ses jambes à sa poitrine.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas… »

« Putain, on vient d'emménager ensemble Marlene! Je… Harry est… »

« Sirius… »

« J'ai rencontré tes parents! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi? »

Marlene soupira, se leva et laissa tomber le drap. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter. Je ne vais pas montrer ma poitrine à qui que ce soit intentionnellement. Sirius, il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura jamais plus que toi, si ça ne tient qu'à moi. »

« Épouse-moi. »

Marlene se raidit.

« Quoi? »

« Épouse-moi. »

Marlene se détacha de lui et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Je… Sirius, je… Je suis nue. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Tu pourras te rhabiller avant la cérémonie. »

Marlene le dévisagea quelques instants.

« Nous marier? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est… c'est une mauvaise idée? Parce que j'ai déjà demandé sa bénédiction à ton père et… »

« Je ne suis pas sa propriété. »

« _Je sais, Marlene_. Tu n'appartiens ni à moi, ni à ton père. Tu es ta propre personne et _j'adore_ ta personne, crois-moi. Je… je veux seulement… putain, Marlene, ce… »

« Que veux-tu? »

Sirius soupira. Elle lui prit les mains et appuya son front sur le sien.

« Je… Marlene, je sais très peu de chose sur moi-même… Je suis très loin du copain idéal. Je suis jaloux, j'ai un enfant à charge qui n'est pas le mien, j'ai un boulot avec des horaires absolument tordus… mais… Je sais que je t'aime, et je sais que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui te mérite plus que moi, mais tant et aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi… je serai là. »

Marlene sourit et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps, Marlene, je… »

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu, tu as baisé ton chemin à travers Londres. »

Sirius sourit.

« Aucune n'avait ton charme. »

« Crétin. »

Sirius eut un petit rire et l'embrassa.

« Demande-le-moi à nouveau. Mais proprement. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Alors, enfile quelque chose, parce que je doute que ça fasse une demande très propre si je suis à moitié bandé. »

Marlene éclata de rire et enfila rapidement la robe qu'elle portait ce soir-là. Sirius l'embrassa rapidement.

« Je comptais te le demander officiellement demain, au dîner, devant tes parents. Sache que cette demande est tout à fait spontanée et donc, que je n'ai préparé aucun texte. »

« Mes pipes sont tout aussi spontanées et pourtant, elles sont à chaque fois réussies. » le taquina-t-elle.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa malgré tout un genou à terre.

« Marlene McKinnon, voulez-vous m'épouser? »

Marlene sourit, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« Oui. »


	12. Buying the Bar

**Buying the bar** – Jeudi le 19 juin 1986

Sirius essuya rapidement ses mains sur ses pantalons. Marlene posa sa main sur son genou et lui sourit.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête. Marlene releva sa main et la posa un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse.

« Je pense que je vais vomir. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Mais non. Ça va aller. »

« Je ne ferai peut-être pas un bon manager. »

« Sirius, tu gères le bar depuis des années. Kate ne t'a pas proposé le business sur un coup de tête. »

Sirius hocha la tête et inspira longuement. Au même moment, Kate entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un vieux sorcier ridé.

« Vous êtes prêts à commencer? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Ce sera tout à fait simple. Mrs Forks m'a dit que vous aviez déjà fait la plupart des arrangements? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Quatre cent mille gallions. Elle continue à travailler deux jours par semaine pour les six prochains mois pour m'aider avec la transition. »

« Bien. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici. »

Sirius hocha la tête et, la main tremblante, agrippa la plume qu'on lui tendait. Il passa ensuite le parchemin à Kate, qui le signa à son tour. Aussitôt, le parchemin se roula sur lui-même, et le vieux sorcier le prit pour le mettre dans son sac.

« Mesdames, monsieur, ce fut un immense plaisir de faire affaires avec vous. Au plaisir! »

Et il transplana. Kate se tourna vers lui.

« Alors, ça n'a pas fait mal? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Viens, allons faire un tour, mon chéri. Marlene, tu nous accompagnes? »

« Allez-y d'abord, je vais aller chercher Harry chez Remus et je vous rejoins. »

Sirius hocha la tête et sourit alors qu'elle l'embrassait rapidement. Puis, lui et Kate transplanèrent.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire en premier? »

Sirius regarda autour de lui. La place était vide, mal éclairée malgré le soleil qui passait encore par les fenêtres.

« Et bien, comme le bar est fermé de toute façon le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi… Je pensais peut-être faire des petits déjeuners ces matins-là. »

« Bonne idée. Et comme ça, tu pourras être à la maison avec Harry les soirs. »

« C'est un peu l'idée. »

« Marlene est rayonnante, non? »

Sirius sourit tendrement et hocha la tête.

« Quand comptez-vous nous faire un petit? »

Sirius dévisagea son ancienne patronne, haussant un sourcil.

« On va commencer par se marier. Faire les choses bien. »

Au même moment, Marlene transplana dans le bar, tenant la main d'Harry. Celui-ci courut jusqu'à Kate, qu'il embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis se mit à courir un peu. Marlene fronça les sourcils en se lovant contre Sirius, qui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou il y a une odeur âcre dans la pièce? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, huma légèrement et sourit un peu.

« C'est seulement toi. »

Marlene haussa les épaules et se décolla de Sirius.

« Non, il y a vraiment un truc qui sent mauvais ici… »

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et regarda dessous.

« Il y a une fuite dans un tuyau de bière en fût. »

D'un pas, Sirius se retrouva à côté d'elle.

« Quoi? »

« Ferme la valve, Sirius. Il y a des tuyaux de rechange au sous-sol. Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien aller chercher les petits tuyaux dorés, s'il te plait? »

« Oui tata Kate! »

Sirius ferma la valve alors que Marlene s'asseyait sur le comptoir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Kate s'approcher d'eux.

« Alors, Marlene, Sirius me disait justement avant que tu arrives qu'il avait bien hâte que vous vous mettiez à fonder une famille. »

« Kate… » fit Sirius d'un ton menaçant, la tête toujours sous le comptoir.

« Ah oui? » demanda Marlene d'un ton innocent.

« Oh oui, il me disait qu'il espérait que cela se fasse dès que possible. »

« Kate… »

« Je savais bien qu'il aimait se pratiquer à faire un bébé, mais je ne savais pas qu'on y travaillait sérieusement. Tu le savais, toi, Sirius? »

Sirius sourit et se releva, l'embrassant doucement.

« Je savais seulement que j'essayais de te convaincre de ne pas m'abandonner devant l'autel, pas qu'on se pratiquait à faire des bébés. Mais on peut toujours jumeler l'utile à l'agréable. »

Les petits pas pressés d'Harry se firent entendre, suivi d'un long et bruyant « Berk! » alors que Sirius s'amusait à poser une série de baisers rapides sur les lèvres de Marlene pour ennuyer son filleul.

« J'ai les tuyaux. Tata Kate, arrête de les encourager à se donner des baisers! Tu ne vois pas que c'est méga giga berk? »

 **End of the year** – Vendredi le 20 juin 1986

Sirius poussa rapidement une table de chêne dans un coin du bar, et s'appuya dessus en soufflant un peu. Il entendit le téléphone sonner, et jeta un regard à Amanda, qui venait de répondre et coinçait maintenant le combiné contre son cou tout en nettoyant les verres derrière le comptoir.

« Je lui dirai… Bonne journée! »

Elle raccrocha rapidement, et adressa un regard dubitatif à Sirius.

« C'était une collègue de Marlene… Elle serait partie vers midi et ne peut pas aller chercher Harry, donc tu devrais peut-être aller voir? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas, on ouvre la section du restaurant dans une demi-heure… »

Amanda roula les yeux.

« Kate et Gemma ne devraient pas tarder. On peut s'arranger. File! »

« Merci. »

Sirius transplana immédiatement à l'école d'Harry et sourit à Amy, la collègue de Marlene, qui était assise dans le corridor avec le garçon.

« Hey bonhomme! »

« Sirius! »

Harry se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui lui embrassa doucement les cheveux. Amy leur jeta un regard attendri.

« Ce que vous êtes mignon quand vous vous occupez de votre fils. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon papa, mon papa il est mort. C'est mon parrain. » rétorqua Harry en s'appuyant contre Sirius.

« Oh. »

Sirius écarta le malaise d'un rapide signe de la main.

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous savez où est Marlene? »

« Je crois qu'elle a dû retourner chez vous, elle était fatiguée, elle a failli s'endormir en cours. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« D'accord. Merci d'avoir prévenu pour Harry. »

Sirius transplana de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans son appartement, où il déposa finalement Harry, qui commençait à devenir pesant.

« Tu crois que Marlene est dans votre chambre? » demanda Harry.

Au même moment, de lourds sanglots se firent entendre. Harry jeta un regard paniqué à Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda-t-il.

« J'imagine qu'elle est triste, bonhomme. Écoute, tu sais où se trouve le chocolat que tonton Remus nous a laissé? »

« Dans l'armoire à côté des céréales? »

« Exactement. Dans cinq minutes, rejoins-nous avec du chocolat pour tout le monde. D'accord? »

Harry hocha la tête et, comprenant toute la gravité de la situation, disparut dans la cuisine. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il cogna doucement à la porte, et l'ouvrit en entendant un « Entrez » entrecoupé de légers sanglots. Il aperçut Marlene qui lui faisait dos, enroulée dans les draps.

Il s'approcha alors et s'allongea à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille et embrassant son cou.

« Ça va? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures? »

Marlene secoua la tête. Sirius resserra un peu son étreinte contre elle et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Que se passait-il quand tu as commencé à pleurer? »

Marlene soupira, parvenant légèrement à se calmer. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et Sirius l'embrassa doucement, essuyant du pouce ses larmes.

« J'étais en classe et… et comme c'est la dernière journée, j'ai fait plein d'activités avec les mômes, mais j'étais _tellement_ fatiguée… Et j'ai demandé à Amy de surveiller la classe pour revenir à la maison me reposer, et en arrivant, j'ai pensé que c'était la dernière journée de classe et que ces mômes n'auraient même pas d'au-revoir de la part de leur professeure et… »

« Ils seront tous là en septembre… »

« Je sais, mais… »

De nouvelles larmes surgirent.

« Ces gamins étaient extraordinaires et il y avait Harry et… »

« Chut… »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Alors tu pleures parce que tu n'as pas pu dire au-revoir aux gamins? »

« Non… »

« Alors pourquoi? »

Elle soupira, lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse et s'assit dans le lit.

« Non, je suis seulement… émotive. »

« D'où les larmes? »

Elle secoua la tête, ramena ses jambes sous son menton et tourna sa tête vers lui. Pour la première fois, un sourire traversa les larmes.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le visage de Sirius s'écarquilla.

« Tu es enceinte? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et je ne voulais pas pleurer parce que je ne suis pas triste, au contraire! Je sais que je veux être mère, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu feras un père incroyable et je veux vivre la grossesse et tout, mais il y a les hormones et il y… oh! »

Sirius venait de se jeter sur elle et l'embrassait passionnément.

« Marlene, je suis _tellement_ heureux! »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, parsemant son visage et son cou de baisers. Elle éclata de rire.

« Je ne m'en inquiétais même pas. Je… »

Il y eut de petits coups à la porte. Sirius sourit et s'éloigna légèrement de Marlene.

« Tu peux entrer, Harry. »

Le petit garçon poussa la porte, leur sourit et monta au lit. Il déposa un bol rempli de chocolat, et tous en mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius éclate de rire. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« 'Lena, est-ce que Sirius il est fou? »

Marlene sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je pense que oui, mon chéri. Sirius, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pensais… qu'on devrait se marier ce week-end. »

« OUI! » cria Harry.

Marlene sourit à nouveau, et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Ce week-end? » répéta-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Oui, ce week-end, ou même cet après-midi. »

« Je vais enfiler mon costume chic! » s'écria Harry en se levant et en sautant du lit, avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Marlene se tourna alors vers Sirius.

« Si tu penses que tu dois absolument m'épouser parce que tu m'as mise enceinte… Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. J'aime bien vivre dans le péché avec toi… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton coquin.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

« Marlene, tu es la femme de ma vie, que je t'épouse maintenant ou dans un an ou l'an d'après ou jamais, je passerai ma vie avec toi. Mais j'ai envie de t'épouser. »

Marlene sourit.

« Je peux te montrer un truc? »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda se pencher vers la table de chevet et en sortir une liasse de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Sirius.

« Ce sont des papiers d'adoption. Pour Harry. »

Sirius sentit quelque chose se coincer dans sa gorge.

« Non, je… je ne veux pas prendre la place de James pour lui. »

Marlene caressa doucement sa joue.

« Ce ne serait pas de prendre la place de James et Lily. Tu serais toujours son parrain et moi sa marraine. Mais comme ça, légalement, il n'y aurait aucune différence entre lui et le bébé. Et il n'y en a déjà que très peu pour moi, et je sais qu'il n'y en a aucune pour toi. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

« Il continuerait de t'appeler tonton, et moi 'Lena. Mais légalement, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je pourrais le garder avec moi plutôt que de lui faire subir une autre bataille judiciaire pour que Remus ou moi ayons sa garde plutôt que Pétunia. Nous pourrions lui offrir une _vraie_ famille à nouveau, comme il a eu avec Lily et James. »

Sirius sourit et hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et tous deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'Harry entra de nouveau dans la chambre, sa chemise blanche sortie de ses pantalons noirs, son veston de la même couleur mis à l'envers et sa cravate détachée dans les mains.

« Sirius, tu peux m'aider à attacher ma cravate? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête et Harry grimpa sur le lit. Il commença à faire le nœud et, après un rapide coup d'œil à Marlene, se lança.

« Harry, Marlene et moi devons te parler de quelque chose avant que nous nous marions. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Écoute, bonhomme, je… Marlene a un petit bébé dans son ventre, et donc, dans quelque mois, elle va devenir une maman et moi un papa, et nous aimerions… »

« Je peux aller chez Remus? »

Sirius le regarda d'un air concerné, et échangea un regard inquiet avec Marlene. Il reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Bonhomme, Marlene et moi, on ne veut pas que tu… »

« Je veux aller chez Remus. »

Il y eut un silence.

« S'il te plait » ajouta Harry d'une toute petite voix.

« D'accord. »

Harry se leva et n'attendit pas Sirius pour sortir de la pièce. Lorsque Sirius se leva, Harry avait déjà de la poudre de Cheminette dans la main et annonçait l'appartement de Remus. Sirius jura, et transplana.

Il se retrouva aussitôt devant Remus, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras.

« Hey, Sirius! Ça va? » demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Je… oui. J'aurais voulu parler un peu avec Harry, mais il voulait vraiment venir vous voir, Tonks et toi, donc… »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Il se passe quelque chose? » demanda Remus.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Remus, et murmura :

« Miss Marlene et Sirius, ils vont se marier cet après-midi. »

Remus fronça de nouveau les sourcils, visiblement inquiet, et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Cet après-midi? » répéta-t-il.

Sirius soupira.

« Nous aurions aimé le faire cet après-midi, ou dans le week-end… Mais on attendra qu'Harry accepte de venir avec nous, parce que j'ai besoin de mon porteur d'alliance, hein, bonhomme? »

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais Harry ne le regarda pas, la tête toujours enfoncé dans le cou de Remus. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Remus déposa Harry sur le sol, qui regarda fixement ses pieds.

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Tonks dans la cuisine? Je viens de sortir un gâteau au chocolat du four, elle pourra t'en donner une pointe. »

« YEAH! »

Harry sortit de la pièce en courant. Remus se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. S'il te parle, tu me diras? »

Remus hocha la tête, et Sirius transplana de nouveau à son appartement. Il trouva Marlene assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un pot de chocolat à tartiner ouvert à côté d'elle et une banane à demi-mangée dans la main.

« Alors? » demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Sirius sourit et s'appuya sur le comptoir, à côté d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Remus va s'en occuper. Il a ce côté beaucoup plus psychologique dans sa relation avec lui, donc il devrait pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Elle hocha la tête, trempa la banane dans le chocolat et en prit une autre bouchée, faisant sourire Sirius.

« Banane et chocolat? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun commentaire. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, Mr Black. »

« À vos ordres, Miss McKinnon. »

Marlene soupira.

« Toute la semaine passée, j'ai eu envie de cornichons enrobés de guimauves. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. J'aurais pu savoir que j'étais enceinte ce week-end, plutôt qu'accroupie ce matin dans les toilettes de l'école. »

Sirius sourit et la regarda sauter sur le sol, puis se diriger vers la poubelle et jeter la peau de la banane.

« Des cornichons et des guimauves? » questionna-t-il.

Marlene le dévisagea et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Mr Black? »

« Les goûts, les couleurs. D'accord, d'accord. J'ai pigé. »

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Tu devrais m'écouter, parce que, selon toutes les filles du travail, je vais être vraiment, _vraiment_ très excitée pour tout mon deuxième semestre, et donc tu pourrais en tirer avantage. »

Sirius eut un sourire mutin.

« Seulement dans le deuxième semestre? »

 **We might die, but we won't** – Samedi le 21 juin 1986

Le téléphone réveilla Sirius alors qu'il faisait toujours noir autour de lui. Il soupira et, d'un mouvement endormi, il attrapa le combiné sur sa table de chevet.

« Allô? »

« Sirius, c'est Remus. Il faut que tu viennes. Tout de suite. »

Et Remus raccrocha. Sirius jeta son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se leva rapidement. Marlene eut un bâillement et s'étira longuement.

« Qui c'était? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

« Remus. Ça semble urgent. »

Sirius vit les yeux inquiets de Marlene et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Recouche-toi, je m'en occupe. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

Elle se leva et enfila une vieille paire de jeans et un chandail de Sirius. Il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

Ils trouvèrent Tonks, assise dans le salon, qui les attendaient visiblement.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Sirius.

« Il ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se dirigea dans le couloir, où il trouva Remus appuyé sur la porte. Il leur adressa un signe de la tête.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » questionna Marlene.

Remus secoua la tête.

« Nous discutions de la fin de l'année scolaire et tout ça… il m'a dit que vous vouliez vous marier bientôt. Je lui ai dit que Tonks et moi aussi allions nous marier, mais pas avant un an au moins puisqu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle ne veut pas se marier enceinte et… »

« Oh. Félicitations, mec! » fit Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras.

Remus sourit.

« Merci. Enfin… quand je lui ai dit, il s'est mis à pleurer et à crier, et il s'est enfermé dans notre chambre. »

« Sirius, ce doit être ça… » murmura Marlene.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ça quoi? » demanda Remus.

« Les bébés… je… c'est quand nous lui avons annoncé que j'étais enceinte qu'il a demandé à venir te voir. »

« Oh, je… Félicitations. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il colla l'oreille à la porte, sentant son cœur se serrer en entendant Harry sangloter de l'autre côté, et cogna trois petits coups.

« Harry, bonhomme, c'est tonton Sirius. Je peux entrer? »

« NON! »

Sirius soupira.

« Bonhomme, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« NON! »

Sirius donna un coup sur la porte, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il sentit Marlene sursauter à côté de lui, mais il entendit Harry arrêter de pleurer.

« Harry James Potter, ouvre cette porte immédiatement! Remus, Tonks, Marlene et moi ne voulons que t'aider, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer comme ça quand les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le souhaiterais! »

Sirius l'entendit renifler de l'autre côté de la porte, et celle-ci s'entrouvrit.

« D'accord. Mais juste Sirius. »

Sirius hocha la tête, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, après un dernier regard à Marlene.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la chambre, il vit Harry qui était couché sur le ventre, sur le lit. Il soupira et s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais décida de s'asseoir malgré tout.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es fâché que Marlene et Tonks soient enceintes? »

Nouveau silence.

« Est-ce que tu es fâché que Remus et moi allons avoir des bébés? »

Nouveau silence.

« Aurais-tu préféré rester seul comme enfant dans nos dîners? »

Harry se tourna tragiquement sur le dos. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Sirius aurait ri de son ridicule.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché. »

Son menton se mit à trembler et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« J'ai peur. »

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« De quoi as-tu peur, bonhomme? » demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira.

« Parce que, quand on a des bébés, des tas de trucs moches se passent. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Comme quoi, bonhomme? »

Harry s'assit, et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

« Et bien, le papa de Draco Malefoy, il est en prison. Le papa et la maman de Neville ils sont comme des légumes. Papa et maman sont morts. C'est tellement dangereux qu'un jour, le papa de Seamus Finnigan, il est allé s'acheter des cigarettes _et il n'est jamais revenu_. »

Sirius eut un sourire triste. Effectivement, ça semblait être très dangereux de devenir père. Il s'assit, les jambes croisées, pour faire face à Harry.

« D'accord. Alors, le papa de Draco est en prison, mais pas parce que c'est un papa. Lucius Malefoy est en prison parce qu'il a fait des trucs vraiment pas gentils avec les Bouffe-Zombies. Le papa et la maman de Neville, et ton papa et ta maman… Les trucs qui leurs sont arrivés, sont arrivés parce qu'ils trouvaient que les idées des Bouffe-Zombies étaient très méchantes, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que toi et Neville grandissiez avec les Bouffe-Zombies. Et le papa de Seamus a peut-être simplement croisé un groupe rock vachement cool en allant chercher ses cigarettes et il est en tournée avec eux depuis et il n'a pas assez de sous pour appeler Seamus et sa maman. »

Oui bon, ce n'était probablement pas le cas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter Marlene, donc autant de ne pas inquiéter Harry outre mesure.

« Moi, je n'aime pas les Bouffe-Zombies, donc je n'irai pas en prison avec eux. Et je n'ai plus à les combattre, puisqu'ils sont tous en prison. Et je suis beaucoup trop cool pour les Bizarr'Sisters, donc aucun danger que j'aille en tournée avec eux. Et c'est pareil pour Remus. Et Marlene. Et Tonks. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses qui t'inquiètent? » demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha encore la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? »

Le menton d'Harry se remit à trembler.

« Je… Moi je suis ton filleul, non? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Mais si le bébé dans le ventre de Marlene, c'est votre bébé à toi et elle _pour vrai_ , alors… je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'être là, non? »

« Pourquoi cela? » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, tu dis toujours que je suis _comme ton fils_ , mais si tu as un vrai de vrai fils, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, non? »

Sirius sourit.

« Bonhomme, j'aurai toujours besoin de toi! Et le bébé aura besoin d'un grand frère pour le protéger et lui montrer à jouer au Quidditch et lui raconter des histoires et jouer avec lui. En fait… »

Sirius se leva, et sortit les papiers d'adoption de sa poche de jeans. Il les ouvrit et les montra à Harry, qui le regardait d'un air désespéré à travers ses larmes.

« C'est de cela que Marlene et moi voulions te parler. Ce sont des papiers d'adoption. Nous aimerions que tu sois le vrai de vrai grand frère du bébé. »

Harry regarda les papiers.

« Mais je serais son cousin. »

« Techniquement, oui. Mais ces papiers… Si nous signons ces papiers et que nous allons les porter au tribunal, nous serions _exactement_ comme ton papa et ta maman. Ça ne changerait rien à ton vrai papa et ta vraie maman, et ils t'aimeraient toujours autant, mais en attendant que nous allions tous jouer au Quidditch dans les nuages quand nous aurons 195 ans, ce serait nous tes parents, et donc le bébé serait ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. »

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord? »

Harry se leva tranquillement, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots, qui se transformèrent en une série de hoquet.

« Mais je pourrais toujours t'appeler tonton Sirius? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et on regarderait toujours des films le samedi soir? »

« Absolument. »

« Et tu vas toujours m'aimer autant, même si le bébé il est plus intelligent que moi? »

Sirius sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry, je t'aimerais toujours autant même si tu aimais les Harpies! »

À ce moment, Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et Sirius le serra contre lui.

« Alors, tu es d'accord? »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Sirius le prit dans ses bras, attrapant les papiers qu'il remit dans sa poche arrière.

« Génial. Alors on va retourner à la maison. On va dormir jusqu'à midi, et demain, on règlera tout ça. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte et sourit à Remus et Marlene, qui le regardaient d'un œil inquiet.

« Alors? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry, la tête contre le torse de Sirius, lui sourit.

« Tonton Sirius, il dit que demain, je vais être le _vrai de vrai_ grand frère du bébé. »

Marlene soupira de soulagement et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Génial! On n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur grand frère! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Remus leur sourit, marmonnant quelque chose comme « il était temps! ». Harry lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« Tu acceptes malgré tout d'être le cousin de notre bébé, hein? » demanda Remus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouf, quel soulagement! » s'écria-t-il, faisant rire doucement Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers Sirius.

« Vous voulez dormir ici? On peut vous préparer un lit dans le salon… »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Merci, mais je pense qu'on va retourner à l'appartement. »

Remus hocha la tête et les regarda transplaner. Sirius poussa la porte de sa chambre et se coucha sur le dos. Marlene vint se blottir contre lui, et Harry se plaça de l'autre côté.

« Tu crois que je vais être un bon grand frère, Sirius? »

« Le meilleur! Tu sais, ton papa était un peu comme mon frère. »

Harry sourit.

« Je vais lui montrer à jouer au Quidditch. Et à manger des frites. Et à donner des coups de pieds dans les ballons. Et… »

Sirius et Marlene s'endormirent alors qu'Harry continuait sa liste de tout ce qu'il comptait apprendre au bébé.


	13. I now declare you parents and child

**I now declare you parents and child** – Dimanche le 22 juin 1986

Sirius sentait qu'il allait vomir. Marlene posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Sirius laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et soupira.

« Oublie le tribunal d'adoption. Je vais mourir avant. »

Marlene sourit et déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle approcha ses lèvres du lobe de son oreille et, après l'avoir doucement mordillé, lui murmura, si bas que lui seul pu comprendre :

« Tu aimerais que je me glisse sur la table pour te faire une pipe? »

Sirius releva la tête et la regarda, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, puis se ravisa et soupira.

« Ça ferait sans doute trop mauvaise impression sur la juge. »

Marlene éclata de rire et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'opposer à cette adoption. Harry vit avec toi depuis cinq ans, et il t'adore, et nous l'adorons tous les deux. Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passer. »

Sirius hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Au même moment, la juge, une femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'année aux cheveux blancs tirés en un sévère chignon, caché sous son chapeau de sorcière. Tous se levèrent, et se rassirent au son de son marteau.

« Le Ministère de la Magie, section des Orphelins de Guerre, est sur le point de décider du cas d'Harry James Potter quant à la demande d'adoption de Sirius Orion Black et Marlene Gena McKinnon. Si Mademoiselle McKinnon veut bien se présenter à la barre des témoins. »

Sirius sentit à regret la main de Marlene quitter sa cuisse alors que la jeune femme se leva. Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à la plateforme, puis se rasseoir et lui adresser un sourire confiant.

« Miss McKinnon, je vois ici que vous êtes enceinte de trois mois. Souhaiteriez-vous avoir un verre d'eau? »

Marlene sourit, et, posant ses mains sur son ventre qui commençait à peine à paraître, secoua légèrement la tête.

« Tout va bien, je vous remercie. »

La juge hocha la tête, et retourna à ses papiers.

« Vous êtes avec Mr Black depuis le mois d'octobre, c'est bien cela? »

« Oui, madame la juge. »

« Cela fait donc dix mois, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Oui, madame la juge. »

« Et vous êtes malgré tout enceinte de trois mois? »

Marlene prit un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, que Marlene rompit.

« Mais nous nous sommes fréquentés à Poudlard pendant environ deux ans, et nous étions dans le même cercle d'amis avant cela. »

« Bien sûr. »

La juge tourna une page.

« Et malgré cela, vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit d'une décision précipitée que cette grossesse? »

« C'était une nouvelle inattendue, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne planifiait cette grossesse, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas mariée à Mr Black, si je ne m'abuse? »

Sirius sentait que la situation leur échappait, et le regard légèrement outré que Marlene lança à la juge, qui ne la regardait pas, lui dit qu'il en était de même pour elle.

« Non, Sirius et moi ne sommes pas _encore_ mariés, mais ce sera fait très bientôt. »

« Ah oui? »

« Oui. Nous souhaitons régulariser la situation d'Harry avec nous, puis nous nous marierons dans les plus brefs délais. »

La juge tourna une nouvelle page.

« Vous vous marierez donc enceinte? »

« Oui. Cela vous cause-t-il un problème, madame la juge? »

La juge leva légèrement la tête et regarda Marlene par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Miss McKinnon, le présent témoignage a pour but d'apprendre à vous connaître et d'ainsi déterminer si l'environnement familial que vous offrez à l'enfant que vous souhaitez adopter est souhaitable pour celui-ci. Je me soucis autant de votre vie privée que de votre aptitude à conduire une bicyclette. Ces questions n'avaient pour but que de discuter de votre vie et de vous mettre à l'aise. »

Marlene s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les joues rouges. La juge retourna à ses papiers.

« Vous êtes enseignante? »

« Oui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous avez été recommandée à votre emploi actuel par le professeur… Minerva McGonnagall? »

Marlene haussa les sourcils.

« Oui. »

La juge la dévisagea. Marlene croisa les jambes.

« Est-ce une mauvaise chose? »

La juge sourit et enleva ses lunettes.

« Bien sûr que non. J'étais étudiante avec Minerva, à Poudlard. Je ne connais personne avec un jugement plus sûr que cette femme. »

Les questions s'adoucirent soudainement, et bientôt, Marlene, tremblant légèrement, vint se rasseoir à côté de Sirius. D'un signe de la tête, la juge demanda à ce dernier de venir s'asseoir sur le banc des témoins.

« Mr Sirius Orion Black? »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous lié au défunt Orion Cygnus Black, du département de la Justice Magique? »

Sirius se tut.

« Mr Black, dois-je me répéter? »

« Non. »

« Non, je ne dois pas me répéter, ou non, vous n'êtes pas lié à Orion Cygnus Black? »

« Non, vous n'avez pas à vous répéter. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Alors, Mr. Black. La réponse? »

« Je préférerais ne pas répondre à cette question. »

« Bien. »

Mais Sirius ne la vit pas changer de page.

« Alors peut-être voudrez-vous répondre à mes autres questions? »

« Je suis ouvert à cette idée. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Marlene lui jeter un regard réprobateur de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Bien, pouvez-vous me dire qui sont vos parents? »

« Dorea et Charlus Potter. »

La juge haussa les sourcils et commença à fouiller dans ses papiers.

« On m'indique sur votre fiche identitaire que vous êtes pourtant le fils de Walburga et Orion Black. A-t-on oublié de me joindre votre certificat d'adoption? »

« Je… non. »

« Donc vous n'avez pas été adopté par les Potter? »

« Non, je… »

« Alors pourquoi les déclarez-vous comme étant vos parents? »

« Je n'ai plus de contacts avec mes parents biologiques depuis plus de dix ans. J'ai quitté leur domicile à l'été de mes seize ans suite à une série de mauvais traitements. Mr et Mrs Potter m'ont accueilli sans poser de questions et m'ont considéré comme leur fils jusqu'à leur mort. Ils ne m'ont pas adopté parce qu'ils étaient alors trop malades pour entamer les démarches à leur âge avancé. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Walburga et Orion Black sont au pire mes géniteurs, au mieux des inconnus, pour moi. »

La juge hocha la tête.

« Vous avez été accusé, à la mort de James et Lily Potter, de trahison. »

« C'était une accusation infondée. »

« On vous a innocenté des faits. »

« L'accusation _n'était pas_ fondée. »

« Votre témoignage a, entre autres choses, permis de condamner Mr. Peter Pettigrew à propos des faits dont on vous accusait. Mr Pettigrew est mort en octobre passé à Azkaban, si je ne m'abuse. »

Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait bien de la journée passée en octobre à Azkaban, au bord de la mer. Les Détraqueurs. Le froid. Marlene.

« Oui. »

« On me dit ici que vous avez été aperçu aux funérailles. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

« Mr Black? »

« Je… Peter Pettigrew a longtemps été un très bon ami à moi. Nous avons partagé le même dortoir à Poudlard. J'ai eu assez confiance en lui pour dire à James… »

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

« J'ai cru en Pettigrew suffisamment pour dire aux Potter de mettre leur confiance en eux plutôt qu'en moi. D'en faire leur Gardien du Secret. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi il les avait trahis. Je me disais… que peut-être dans sa mort, nous trouverions des réponses. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. »

La juge hocha la tête.

« En avez-vous profité pour visiter des membres de votre famille biologique à Azkaban? »

« On me l'a proposé. Certains d'entre eux ont tenté de plaider leur cause auprès de moi, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. »

La juge tourna finalement la page.

« Vous êtes… barman? »

« J'étais. Je suis maintenant le propriétaire du bar dans lequel je travaillais. Nous tentons d'en faire un restaurant familial qui servirait des petits déjeuners et des brunchs le jour. »

« Cela semble être beaucoup de travail. »

« Pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. J'espère que ce sera bientôt une affaire familiale. » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous avez la garde d'Harry depuis décembre 1981? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Sirius la dévisagea.

« C'est… c'est tout? »

« Oui. Mr Black, si vous voulez bien aller vous rasseoir. »

Sirius se leva et rejoignit rapidement Marlene. Il dévisagea longuement la juge alors qu'elle continuait de fouiller dans les dossiers.

« Mr Black, le jeune Harry, dont vous avez la garde, a six ans, si je ne m'abuse? » finit-elle par demander.

« Oui. Il aura sept ans à la fin du mois prochain. »

« Il s'exprime donc clairement? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, madame. »

« Vous ne verrez donc pas d'objection à ce que je le questionne, j'imagine? »

Sirius blanchit.

« Bien sûr que non, madame. »

« Bien. Harry James Potter se trouve-t-il dans la salle? »

Sirius et Marlene se tournèrent pour voir le regard d'Harry, assis sur les genoux de Remus, les fixer. Ils lui firent un sourire encourageant alors que celui-ci regardait la juge. Remus le fit se lever dans l'allée centrale.

« Je suis ici, madame la juge. »

La juge lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

« Approchez, mon garçon! J'ai envie de parler avec vous de toute cette histoire. »

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Sirius et s'approcha lentement jusqu'à la palissade qui séparait la cour de l'assistance. Sirius se leva et le fit passer par-dessus, avant de le redéposer sur le sol, puis d'essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux et de replacer son col. Harry regarda longuement la juge, puis reporta son attention sur Sirius.

« Sirius… » murmura-t-il.

Sirius regarda la juge, qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Il s'agenouilla alors pour être au niveau de son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme? » demanda Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? »

Sirius sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Seulement la vérité, bonhomme. Tu dis tout ce que tu veux. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha du siège des témoins. L'huissier l'aida à s'y asseoir.

« Alors, Harry… »

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez Harry? » demanda-t-il.

La juge fronça les sourcils et commença à fouiller dans les papiers.

« Ne t'appelles-tu pas Harry? »

« Oui, mais vous avez appelé Sirius « Mr Black » et Marlene « Miss McKinnon », alors pourquoi moi, vous m'appelez Harry? »

La juge sourit.

« Très bien alors, Mr Potter. Vous aimez bien vivre avec Mr Black et Miss McKinnon? »

« Oh oui! »

« Et où dormez-vous, là-bas? »

« Dans ma chambre. J'ai un lit _énorme_ et plein de peluches. Et un jeu de Quidditch. »

« Tu as commencé l'école cette année, non? Tu as aimé ton professeur? »

Harry gloussa doucement.

« Bah oui, c'était Marlene! »

La juge fronça les sourcils.

« Et qui t'aidait pour tes devoirs? »

« Et bien, Marlene a mis sur pied un programme pour aider tout le monde avec la classe. Toute la classe y va même si on n'est pas obligé. Même Hermione y va, et pourtant, Hermionne, elle sait _tout_. »

« Ah oui, Hermione? C'est ton amoureuse? »

Harry émit un « berk » très sonore, qui fit sourire Sirius.

« Non, les amoureuses, ça donne des baisers et les baisers c'est berk. C'est ma meilleure amie parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de faire exploser des grenouilles. »

« Les bases d'une amitié solide, à ce que je vois. »

Elle écrivit quelque chose dans ses papiers, puis retourna son attention vers Harry.

« Harry, je suppose que Miss Marlene t'a montré à lire, cette année, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, madame la juge. »

« Bien, je suis prête à rendre mon jugement, mais j'ai oublié mes lunettes. Pourrais-tu le lire pour moi? »

« Oui. »

Harry se leva, et l'huissier le fit passer derrière le bureau de la juge. Celle-ci le prit sur ses genoux.

« Je vous comprends. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas lire sans mes lunettes. » fit Harry en prenant les papiers dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je dois lire? »

« La huitième ligne. »

« D'accord. _Je_ … _je_ _déc_ … _je_ _déclare_ … est-ce que dans la vraie vie c'est vous qui déclarer ou c'est moi? »

« C'est moi qui le déclare, Harry. »

« Ok. _Je déclare que…_ ah, ça, c'est facile à lire, c'est mon nom! _Harry Potter se… sera…. Dor… doré… dorénav… dorénavant le fils de…_ ah, eux aussi, je connais leurs noms! _Sirius Black et Marlene McKinnon_. »

Marlene éclata en sanglot. Harry se tourna vers la juge.

« Marlene dit que je prends trop de temps pour lire et que ça m'empêche de tout comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Ça veut dire que tu devrais aller serrer tes parents très forts dans tes bras. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Pour vrai? »

« Mais oui! »

Harry sauta sur le sol, avant de serrer la juge dans ses bras.

« Merci, madame la juge! »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Marlene et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, 'Lena? » demanda-t-il.

Marlene sourit et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

« Parce que je suis heureuse, Harry, c'est tout. »

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ça ne changera rien, hein, Sirius? On va toujours regarder des films ensemble et jouer avec Padfoot et… »

« Bien sûr que ça ne change rien à tout ça, bonhomme! »

Au même moment, Ben s'appuya sur la petite clôture derrière eux.

« Vous allez être en retard. La salle est de l'autre côté du Ministère. »

« La salle? » demanda la juge.

« Excusez-moi, Madame la juge, » fit Sirius. « Mais nous avons rendez-vous au troisième étage pour nous marier. »

 **Homecoming – 3 février 1987**

Ce fut un doigt qui s'enfonçait à répétition dans son épaule qui réveilla Sirius cette nuit-là.

« Siiiiiriiiiuuuus, réveille-toi! »

Sirius grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Harry, laisse-moi dormir… »

« Je pense que 'Lena, elle ne va pas bien. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent instantanément.

« Comment ça? »

« Elle dit qu'elle a mal au ventre. Elle grognait tellement fort que ça m'a réveillé. Elle a dit de ne pas venir te réveiller, mais… »

« Tu as bien fait, bonhomme. Où est-elle? »

« Dans la cuisine. »

Sirius enfila rapidement son pantalon et se leva, suivant Harry dans la cuisine. Celui-ci passa au salon et alla se coucher sur le sofa. Sirius s'approcha de Marlene, qui tenait la table entre ses mains, le menton posé sur sa poitrine. Il la prit par la taille, se colla contre elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de masser ses reins avec ses pouces.

« Ça va aller? »

« Oui, ce sont encore les fausses contractions… »

« Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain? Ou que je te prépare un thé? »

« Non, j'ai seulement _omfph_! »

Sirius fit de petits cercles dans son dos alors qu'elle serrait le rebord de la table.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à Ste-Mangouste? »

« Mais bien sûr que non. Ça va passer. Ça passe toujours. »

« Peut-être, mais tu es supposée accoucher dans une semaine, peut-être… »

Marlene se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Va porter Harry chez Andromeda. Je vais me faire couler un bain. Ensuite tu vas me faire un super massage d'épaule. Tu vas me regarder manger de la crème glacée. Et ensuite on va aller se coucher. »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa longuement.

« D'accord. Va prendre ton bain. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le sofa, d'où il prit Harry. Celui-ci enfonça son front dans son cou.

« Où on va? »

« Chez Andy, tu vas passer la nuit là-bas. »

« 'Lena, elle va bien? »

« Oui bonhomme. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sirius transplana devant la porte de la maison d'Andromeda et cogna à la porte. Ce fut Ted qui répondit, à moitié endormi.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que… »

« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la troisième nuit que Marlene a de fausses contractions. Elle va vouloir dormir demain matin, donc si vous pouviez prendre Harry pour la nuit… »

« Bien sûr, aucun problème. »

Sirius passa rapidement Harry à Ted, qui frotta un peu son nez contre la chemise de l'autre homme.

« Sirius, je ne ferai pas de bruit, je serai comme un ninja… »

« Je n'en doute pas, bonhomme. Mais comme ça, tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec Ted et Andy. Peut-être que tonton Remus, Dora et Teddy seront là demain aussi. »

« Ok… »

Et un long ronflement s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant. Sirius sourit, lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux. Puis, après un dernier signe de la tête à Ted, il transplana dans le salon de son appartement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Marlene, assise sur le sofa, la main sur le ventre et le souffle court. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la valise rose qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« C'est le moment? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je crois, oui. »

 **6 février 1988** – And Now, The End Is Near

« Et ça, Cassie, c'est notre appartement, c'est là qu'on vit. 'Lena, elle fait des supers bons steak et Sirius, il se transforme en chien et il joue avec nous. Sirius, je peux montrer ma chambre à Cassie? »

Sirius déposa le porte bébé sur le sol et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant d'aider Marlene à enlever son manteau.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui montrer sa chambre, plutôt? » demanda Sirius en enlevant le bonnet d'Harry, puis son manteau.

« Sa chambre? » demanda Marlene. « Elle va dormir avec nous pendant les premières semaines, je pensais que sa chambre n'était pas la priorité… »

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« J'ai peint la chambre pendant que tu étais à Ste-Mangouste. »

Marlene sourit.

« Tu me montres? »

Sirius reprit le porte-bébé et suivit Harry dans la chambre de Cassiopée. Harry ouvrit la porte délicatement et Marlene entra dans la chambre.

« C'est magnifique, Sirius. »

Sirius appuya son menton contre son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue. La chambre était bleu clair et parsemée de nuages, desquels sortaient, de temps en temps, des joueurs de Quidditch qui faisaient le tour de la chambre avant de se cacher dans un autre nuage.

« C'est à sa hauteur, non? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa sa joue. Tous deux posèrent leur regard sur Harry, qui montrait à Cassiopée chacune des peluches qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte.

« J'y vais! » hurla Harry en se mettant à courir vers la porte.

Sirius donna un dernier baiser dans le cou de Marlene, et le suivit lentement alors que Marlene se penchait pour reprendre Cassiopée. Sirius adressa un rapide sourire à sa belle-mère, qui tenait Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche.

« Comment vont mes petits-enfants? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Cassie elle adore sa chambre! » s'exclama Harry alors que Marlene apparaissait au bout du couloir.

« Ah oui? Et toi, mon chéri, tu aimes bien Cassie? »

« Oh oui, mais elle pleure tout le temps! Sauf quand je lui fais des grimaces. »

Mrs McKinnon laissa Harry redescendre sur le sol alors que Marlene lui embrassait les joues.

« Bonjour Maman. Désolée, il n'y a rien de fait, on revient tout juste de Ste-Mangouste… »

« Je m'en doutais bien, ma chérie. Que diriez-vous d'aller vous coucher, toi et Sirius, pendant que je prépare le dîner et que je m'occupe des enfants? »

Marlene jeta un regard reconnaissant à sa mère alors qu'elle lui passait Cassiopée. Elle prit ensuite la main de Sirius et lui sourit.

« Tu me suis? » demanda-t-elle.

« Donne-moi une minute, je vais sortir quelques trucs pour ta mère et j'arrive. »

Marlene sourit, l'embrassa délicatement et alla dans la chambre. Sirius se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

« Merci beaucoup d'être passée » murmura-t-il. « Elle n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours, et elle ne veut pas montrer qu'elle est épuisée. »

« Ce n'est rien, voyons. »

« Alors… il y a trois biberons de lait maternisé dans le frigo, et ses couches sont dans le sac dans sa chambre. N'hésitez pas à me réveiller s'il y a quoique ce soit. Et n'oubliez pas de bien tenir son cou… »

« Sirius, j'ai eu quatre enfants, dont Marlene. Crois-moi, je suis capable d'assurer la survie de Cassie pour quelques heures. »

Sirius sourit et embrassa rapidement la joue de sa belle-mère.

« Merci, Mrs McKinnon. »

« Sirius? »

Sirius se tourna vers Harry, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? Mrs McKinnon va passer l'après-midi avec toi, c'est sympa, non? »

« Oh oui! Mais… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi et 'Lena? »

« Harry, 'Lena et Sirius sont très fatigués, mon chéri, que dirais-tu que nous regardions un film ensemble? » proposa Mrs McKinnon en s'approchant du garçon.

Sirius posa son regard dans celui de son filleul. Les derniers jours avaient été très prenants pour le petit garçon également, qui avait partagé son temps entre l'appartement, l'hôpital, la petite, la chambre…

« Tu es fatigué aussi, bonhomme? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu promets de ne pas faire de bruit et de dormir? »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête et Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

« Je vous laisse avec votre petite-fille, et on s'occupe de votre petit-fils, d'accord? »

Mrs McKinnon hocha la tête et embrassa rapidement la joue d'Harry, avant que les deux hommes quittent la pièce.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa Harry sur le sol. Il attarda son regard sur Marlene, qui portait un short trop grand et un soutien-gorge noir, et qui dormait déjà. Il sourit en voyant Harry se coucher contre elle alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de lui. Sirius enleva rapidement son pantalon et son chandail, puis alla se coucher contre Marlene, appuyant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et passant son bras autour d'eux.

Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de Marlene et Harry, et qu'il entendait sa belle-mère chantonner avec les babillements de Cassie, il ne put que penser : tout allait bien.


End file.
